Rise of the Jedi
by supremechancellor8991
Summary: Episode 9 Continuation: Taking place right after the Battle of Exegol, Rey returns to Ajan Kloss to Leia with the redeemed Ben Solo, who both survived the tumultuous events of The Rise of Skywalker. The Emperor may be dead, but the First Order has not disappeared entirely. Can the new Jedi Order led by Leia, Ben, and Rey bring peace and justice to the Galaxy once and for all?
1. Preview

**This story takes place right after the Battle of Exegol in STAR WARS: Episode IX **_**The Rise of Skywalker**_**. Leia Organa did not die when sending life Force to her son, Ben Solo. Nor did Ben Solo die on Exegol. **

**35 ABY**

**Ajan Kloss**

"Rey…" Leia Organa choked up as the scarred and bloodied faced young woman approached her on the muddy path in front of the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss. There were hundreds, perhaps nearly a thousand, fighters and pilots of the Resistance that had just returned from the climactic Battle of Exegol. They were cheering and chanting, embracing one another, laughing, crying, giving thanks to their gods, praising the General and the Jedi. Rey took off a lightsaber off of her belt, it was Leia's, and then a second; Luke's.

Rey held both lightsabers to the General, with tears swelling in her own eyes. She could not contain the sheer amount of relief and happiness with all that had concluded just hours prior. Leia looked down at the lightsabers, placing her fingertips at her own weapon, and then on Luke's. People stopped cheering and chanting when behind Rey emerged a prisoner from a small Resistance shuttle, surrounded by numerous soldiers. Rey stepped off to the side, and Leia got a clear look at the group coming towards her. The guards protecting the prisoner stepped aside, revealing her son. The once, formidable, and evil, Kylo Ren … now, Ben Solo.

Leia silently walked down the slight decline of the path, and Ben walked up to her. The two stopped just a few feet away from one another. The mother looked up at her son's dark eyes. It had been _years _since she last saw him in the flesh. He had grown so much, far taller, bulkier, but his eyes… his eyes hadn't changed. Ben wasn't bound like a prisoner, but his stance and face looked as if he were. He wasn't coming back home as a total hero. He was coming back as one seeking forgiveness.

Ben fell to his knees in the mud, and lowered his head.

"Mother…" he whimpered, "I- I don't expect your acceptance… but know… I am sorry. For all of it. You did not deserve this life of suffering that I have given you." Ben heard no response, but he sensed something through the Force. He inched his eyes upward, and saw her hand extended downward. He looked up fully, and saw her reaching to him. Ben cleared his throat, there were tears rolling down his sculpted cheeks. Ben took her hand, and he stood up slowly.

"You did something very brave." she said softly, looking up at her son. He knew what she was speaking of. The moment on Exegol when he emerged from the hole that Emperor Palpatine threw him down, and saw Rey lying on the ground… dead. "It could have killed you."

"I think…" he inhaled shakily, "it is something I deserve." Leia's face turned stern.

"No. It's something _Kylo Ren _deserved. And I know… I just know that Kylo Ren is dead." responded the mother. Leia pursed her lips, she was trembling slightly. Ben could see that she did not want to cry, she didn't want to let out her emotions. It wasn't a Jedi thing to do. But, she did it anyway. Leia pulled her son in for a hug, resting her head on his chest, and let the tears flow.

"It's over." whispered Ben.

"I know." she said back quietly, "Thank the Force."

...

Rey sat in silence on a large metal crate in the rocky hangar/cave of the Resistance base, looking out to the jungle forest below, where soldiers and pilots were setting up for their final night of camp. Most of them couldn't fit in the base quarters, since there were about just a dozen rooms and maybe three dozen cots. The sun was beginning to set, with a purplish pink hue casting over the sky, shining between the dense palm tree leaves and branches. She had her small wounds cleaned up, and dried blood washed away. She had a small scar on the right side of her forehead, just about an inch long in a diagonal position. It didn't really hurt anymore, since that was the least of her thoughts. A whole new chapter of her life was beginning to open now. Her story wasn't over… it was far from over. So… what next?

"Hey." she felt someone touch her shoulder, it was Finn. He sat down next to her on the container, and Rey smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright… I'm doing well." she said with an exhale of relief, looking at her dearest friend, "You?"

"I still can't believe we pulled that off." he chuckled, "Well, I knew you could do your part."

"Really now?" she asked.

"Definitely." nodded Finn. He looked to the left, and down the hill, he saw Ben walking with his mother, down towards a group of soldiers that were enjoying a drink together. A lot of the soldiers stopped their conversations, paused, and looked at him. "He's going to have to do a lot of work."

"I know." whispered Rey, "He does. It will take time." Finn agreed. He kept an eye on both Ben and the General. Ben was standing very close to his mother, he could just sense that he didn't want to leave her side… not ever again. Some Resistance troops remained, but a lot went to their tents, or to meet with other fellow soldiers. They were beginning to throw a celebration and enjoy the night. Finn reached for Rey and put his hand on hers. Finn squeezed her hand and took in a deep breath. Rey looked at Finn and smiled, she was feeling emotional… again. There were tears in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. All of the things they went through: the battles, the voyages, the sacrifices, the risks, the dangers, all of it. They made it out alive. They won. Facing a seemingly insurmountable foe, one that had stood for decades in secret, they were able to overcome the impossible.

"I couldn't have done this without you, you know that?" said Rey firmly, "You at my side, being there for me." Finn nodded,

"Of course. Anything. It was worth it. All of it. We're living in a different Galaxy now, a new one."

...

"Are you ready for me?" peeked in General Organa, upon the group of technicians that were preparing a large broadcast with their main computers in the base. Commander Kaydel Ko Connix looked to the General,

"Yes, ma'am." she gestured to the microphone mount on the table near one of the largest terminals, and Leia walked over to it. She sat down in the old wooden chair and took out a folded piece of paper. She prepared for her speech that she was going to give.

"You're live. Reaching seven hundred thousand inhabited planets at this very moment." whispered Connix. The chamber fell silent, and all those in the room stared intently. Rey walked into the room with Ben and Finn, watching from a distance.

"This is Leia Organa of Alderaan," commenced Leia as she leaned close to the microphone, "The Resistance has defeated Sheev Palpatine and the First Order, our Galaxy is free." the men and women in the chamber couldn't help but cheer and applause again. Leia was startled and chuckled, and cleared her throat, "These past few years have been hard for all of us. Hell… these past few decades have been hard. But the man behind all the horror, the suffering and corruption, is gone. The Galaxy came together in one final battle against this enemy, and the losses we have taken were not in vain. For the sacrifices of today have ensured the freedom for generations to come. The Republic, the Empire, and the First Order are all gone. We are going to work together to make something better for all of us, all of our voices will be heard, from the farthest reaches of the Galaxy to the center of the Deep Core. We will build this new world together, we will build a future for our children that will last for ten thousand years. We know what we must do."

The broadcast ended, and the room full of not only technicians but other Resistance members began to applaud thunderously. Leia got up from her seat and nodded her head to everyone around her, giving thanks. The General caught her son looking down at the floor, she sensed the shame in him. Leia held out her hands, quieting down the applause.

"I'd like to say something to you all." she said, "This wouldn't have happened without your devotion to this cause… without your devotion to _hope_. This is a second chance for the Galaxy. Our stories extend for generations, they will never be forgotten. Failure is the greatest teacher to us all." Ben slowly began to look up, and looked into his mother's eyes. "We are what we grow beyond, and that is a burden for those of us who guide one another. A welcomed burden." she added, "Our mission is not over yet. We will be going to Coruscant." she announced, "It's time we bring back democracy and peace. I will need transmissions sent out to all major planets across the Galaxy," she looked at Connix, "leaders and dignitaries alike, tell them to come to Coruscant. It's time."

"I don't think I should come with you." said Ben softly, "Not to Coruscant. Not with everybody else." he confessed, standing closely with his mother in the communication chamber as the countless other workers started carrying out their orders of calling major leaders to Coruscant.

"What? Why would you say that?" questioned Leia, "You're coming with me, you've been away from me for too long. I'm not letting you stay here or go anywhere else alone." she was becoming a bit frustrated.

"If they see my face - if they know I'm there - all of your work will fall apart. I know I am Ben Solo to you, but to the rest of the Galaxy… I'm not." admitted Ben sadly.

"I'm not asking you to come to Coruscant to lead new negotiations." she smirked, "Do you know what else is on Coruscant?" Ben shook his head, he had an idea, but it couldn't be that relevant now.

"It was destroyed…" he whispered.

"No it wasn't." responded Leia with a little smile, "The Temple is still there, and there are parts that need to be explored… I know the Emperor didn't discover all of its secrets. Besides, Rey can't do this alone." she looked past Ben, and Ben turned his head. He saw Rey having a lighthearted conversation with Finn, Rose, C3PO, and R2-D2. Ben began to shake his head.

"Okay… okay. I'll come with you." Leia and Ben hugged one another again, and Leia shut her eyes.

"He would be proud of you - your father." she said softly. Ben bit the inside of his cheek, and nodded slowly. Off in the distance, he saw someone staring back at him. Someone tall, huge, and furry. Chewbacca.

"I need to do something first..." he said, and let go of his mother. He walked across the room over to the lone Wookiee… Leia watched her son walk through the crowded comms room, and watched as two reunited with one another. The General could sense the anxiety and tension through the Force, coming mostly from her son. There was sadness within Chewbacca. She knew that he shot Ben that day on Starkiller Base… the day Kylo killed Han. This was the first time they saw each other since that day. Today was a day of reckoning for Ben Solo, and it was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**MC85 Heavy Cruiser**

**Leia and Ben**

"I haven't been to that apartment in years. I used to spend the majority of the year there with my parents- foster parents." said Leia as she reminisced of her youth, "I remember one of the elevators would always creak and jiggle when we'd reach the penthouse. No one would ever try to fix it." she chuckled, holding a pair of golden dice in her hands as she sat across from her son in a room near the bridge of the MC85 Heavy Cruiser that was escorting them to Coruscant. "They'd say they were waiting for funds from the Senate."

"That's ironic." muttered Ben with a light laugh. He sat across from his mother at a small table where the two were sharing a drink of fine Naboo red wine and some cheese and crackers from Chommel Minor. "I don't remember the place…" he added.

"You were just a baby when everything moved to Hosnian Prime." continued Leia, "That was the new center of the Galaxy… the New Republic capital. Part of me missed Coruscant. It was the center of evil at the time, but there was always a feeling I get whenever I'd arrive… a tremor in the Force."

"Perhaps it was the old life it had. Its soul." and Leia agreed. It had to be that. There were tens of trillions of people that live on Coruscant, and hundreds of trillions of that lived there over the centuries… including the old Jedi Order.

"I wonder what it's like. Its people…" said Ben quietly, swirling the wine in his glass gently. "How they feel now."

"At the center of the Galaxy for thousands of years, you'd be surprised to find out that the residents are quite complacent to whatever goes on in its government halls." Ben wasn't really expecting that. It would make sense for the people of Coruscant to be politically active, rambunctious, and fervent for reforms and participation of all sorts. Alas, perhaps they became numb to galactic governance and its significance.

"What was Alderaan like?" Leia looked up from her small ceramic plate. Alderaan. She hadn't even heard someone say that name in years. Her real home. It almost took her breath away. It had been so long…

"Alderaan?" she whispered, and Ben nodded. Leia pressed her lips together, and lowered her gaze. "A place born out of your greatest dreams. A world so beautiful, so majestic… doesn't even feel real now that I think about it." she gulped, and Ben could see she was hurting. In just a few days, she had seen more emotions out of his mother that he hadn't seen in the years he grew up with her. "A world of people that deserved more than what they got." she nodded her head.

"I heard that they have annual ceremonies," mentioned Ben, "in honor of the loss from the Death Star in the old war."

"I haven't gone in over a decade." muttered Leia.

"Will you bring me to the next one?" he asked, and there was a glimmer of light that shone in Leia's eyes. She nodded and smiled.

"_General_," interrupted a voice through the room's intercom, "_we are coming upon the Corsin system." _Leia got up from her seat, and Ben watched her leave for the door.

"We're stopping here?" he asked.

"We've found more allies here to rendezvous with." said Leia, she reached the door and pushed the button on the wall to open it. She looked back at her son, "I'll be having a quick meeting with them, and then we'll be back on route to Coruscant." Ben nodded understandingly, and Leia smiled before she left. Ben turned his head to look out the viewport at his right. They slowed down out of hyperspace and entered a star system. Corsin. They were in the northern region of the Expansion Region, just having exited the Mid Rim. They still had quite a bit of travel however until they reached Coruscant.

Ben got up from his seat and walked over to the viewport, leaning up against the glass to get a look ahead. He could see the curvature of a planet that was getting larger as they approached it. There were swirling white clouds, and pale green landmasses. He spotted a single moon that was blue in color, with large craters and deep gash-like canyons across its surface. The young man wondered what sorts of _allies _the planet could offer to what his mother was building…

* * *

Leia walked into the command bridge of the MC85 cruiser, joining its commanding officer; Admiral Prentos, a tall Mon Calamari man with pearl white skin and gray eyes. He stood in a dark red uniform with a Resistance emblem on his left shoulder, and a New Republic emblem patch on his right shoulder. He spun around to greet the General, as she walked in cladded in a maroon dress and gray shawl.

"General, I have received word from the largest rebel cell on Corsin, they wish to speak with you directly," said the deep voiced Admiral. Organa approached Prentos at the large holo-table, which was deactivated, "I do not think we have the time to go down there and talk in person."

"Who is the message from?" asked Leia.

"Their leader, Commander Rilleth. We've had contact with her before." Prentos pushed a few buttons on the control panel of the holo-table, and the transmission appeared. Standing on the table in front of Leia and Prentos was Commander Rilleth of Corsin; a young human woman with light blond hair and wore a black jumpsuit, with a long red cape on her back.

"_General Organa, I am Commander Alta Rilleth of the Corsin Resistance Dispatch. We haven't met before, but I have worked with many of your allies, including Amilyn Holdo and Daro Prentos a few years ago." _said the blue hologram of the young woman, she had to be in her early twenties, close in age to Rey. Leia recognized her name, she had heard about her before, and her work. "_We have successfully removed First Order presence from our system just weeks before the Battle of Exegol and are eager to provide protection for your trip to Coruscant. It is unlikely that the system is unguarded or unoccupied by some force. Please respond to this message as soon as you can so we can discuss this in more detail." _the hologram disappeared and Leia slowly looked at Admiral Prentos. The towering Mon Calamari leader crossed his arms.

"Do you think we'll need protection going to Coruscant? What does she have that we don't?" the General was honestly interested. With her MC85 cruiser, there were over thirty X-wings, four Virgillian Bunker-Busters, an MC80 Liberty-type cruiser, and three CR90 corvettes. They had enough ships to reach the center of the Galaxy, which was unoccupied. There were no reports of the First Order ever invading Coruscant with enough troops to take over the entire planet.

"Soldiers, perhaps." suggested Prentos, "She is a skilled tactician and guerilla fighter, she could come in handy as a field commander."

"We're not fighting a war anymore." insisted Leia, shaking her head. "We're not going to Coruscant to invade, we're going to Coruscant to establish a new order. Tell her that she's welcome to come with us if she wishes to represent her people, but not to expect any sort of fighting whatsoever."

"Understood, General." nodded the Admiral. Leia turned around and walked to the front of the bridge slowly. The planet of Corsin was just up ahead, a few thousand miles. There were some other ships in orbit, but they were far too distant for her to recognize their class and type. The planet had a glowing golden hue at its horizon that met the light of its star, encapsulating the entire globe, even visible on its dark side. She tried to clear her thoughts, and ignore the noises of her pilots and technicians working on sending the new signal to Commander Rilleth.

The only thing that kept coming to her mind was Ben. It still didn't feel real that he was with her. On that very ship. She stared at the planet ahead of her, admiring its natural beauty, noticing the tiny ridges and mountains across its visible surface, its deep blue oceans, and vast continents. Soon enough, she'd find a new home on a similar world, with expansive terrain and nature, like Alderaan, and settle down once again. Her son could build a small cabin for them each, and maybe a large one for Rey.

"General." called out Admiral Prentos, and Leia turned around. The Admiral stood at the holo-table, "Commander Rilleth has responded. She will accompany us with a single starship and a garrison of troops." Leia exhaled disappointedly. She didn't want her return to Coruscant to be one of an invasion. A large portion of the galactic population still viewed her as a war-monger and war-hawk… they wouldn't like the look of her arrival.

"Alright." she nodded, "Set course for-"

"She'd still like to meet you on the planet's surface." interrupted Prentos, "Sorry, ma'am."

"Then ready my shuttle and a company of troops. We're going to the ground." she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. They had time.

* * *

Rey sat on her knees atop a thin pillow in her quarters aboard the MC85 cruiser. It was a shared bedroom, with two beds, both she and Leia made it their little home for the trip. She could feel through the floor that they had come out of hyperspace, the ship stopped shaking and vibrating. In front of her were Luke and Leia's lightsabers, floating through her concentration in the Force. She opened her eyes, and immediately shot her eyes to her bag sitting at the foot of her bed. Rey let the two Skywalker lightsabers float gently to the floor and she reached for her bag.

Inside the pack was the remains of her staff, broken into pieces, and some pieces of metal she took from the Death Star wreckage. She took it from the throne of her grandfather, in its control spire, where she was confronted with the Dark side version of herself. Rey opened the bag and took out the largest piece of her staff, which she disassembled herself back on Ajan Kloss when she returned from Exegol. It was the top piece of her staff. As she admired the dark metal, she slowly turned it in her hand. It looked like a lightsaber hilt itself, something she hadn't noticed throughout her life.

As she turned it in the light from outer space, she saw some glistening pieces of silver near the top of it, right underneath the ridge of what looked like a sword hilt. There was a tiny switch underneath it, and she tried to pull it down. It was jammed. She pulled it down with her thumb as hard as she could, but the metal wasn't moving. It was starting to hurt her finger.

Rey grunted, and left it alone. Within the blink of an eye, two X-wings whisked by the viewport of the room. They were flying towards the planet. She got up, with the black piece of her staff in her hand still. A Virgillian Bunker-Buster slowly clunked by the viewport as well, being trailed by a Corellian Corvette. They were going to the planet. Rey picked up the Skywalker lightsabers, clipping them both on her belt, and headed for the door.

She used the Force to activate the door, sliding it open to the left. Standing in the doorway was Ben. She wasn't surprised nor startled. Just… calm. Rey looked up at his brown eyes which were staring back down at her.

"They're going down to Corsin - my mother," said Ben quietly.

"Are you going with them?" she asked.

"I don't think I should." responded the young Jedi, "Are you?"

"I have to. To protect her." and Ben nodded understandingly. He inhaled shakily, looking down at Rey's lips. He instantly saw, in his head, the moment he thought he would die, when he saved her life. The kiss they shared. Rey glanced down at her belt for a moment, unclipped one of the lightsabers. She held it up, and Ben looked at it. It was Luke's.

"I think you should hold onto this for now..." said Rey. Ben touched it with his right hand, he wanted to take it, but hesitated.

"I shouldn't. Nobody would trust me with that."

"I trust you." affirmed Rey, "You saved my life, twice. This is the way." Ben took the lightsaber, feeling the cold metal in his bare hands. It was heavy, it carried so much life, so much history. Ben stepped off to the side, out of the doorway and into the hall.

"Go. My mother is waiting for you to join her." he said. Rey nodded and smiled to him, reaching for his hand as she walked out of the room. She caressed her thumb against the back of his hand, feeling the ridges of his veins and muscles on it. Rey let go of Ben's hand and continued down the hall, and Ben watched her go.

* * *

**Corsitar City, Corsin**

The capital city of Corsitar was a metropolis that Rey had never seen before, a city so large that she had no point of reference to compare it to anything else - perhaps twice the size of the settlement on Kimiji. She stood in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca, Leia, and Poe Dameron, leading a small entourage of fighters and a transport of soldiers to meet with Commander Rilleth. The city sat atop a wide hill, with bronze colored buildings, much of them had pointed rooftops and countless antennas. Surrounding the outskirts of the city were durasteel and wooden barricades, with mounted turbolaser turrets and shield generators.

Chewbacca grumbled lightly as they flew towards the city, flying over the network of roads and paths that crisscrossed the rolling hills.

"It is beautiful." noted Poe, he flicked a few switches, and began to slow down the speed of the Falcon. "We're receiving landing permission from the ground, coming from that tower." added the Resistance captain. Everyone looked to the far end of the city, there was a pyramid-like spire, with a flashing white light at its pointed apex.

"It's where Rilleth is." said Leia, "We'll land in the plaza in front of it."

...

Leia and Rey walked side by side down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon, onto the cobblestone plaza before the bronze spire of Corsitar City. The light shone brightly into their eyes as they stepped out of the ship's shadow. Rey looked around, looking at all the buildings and structures around the plaza they were in. People were starting to look at them from their windows, their balconies, and many in the nearby streets. She could hear speeders and ships off in the distance, echoing through the alleys and roadways of the city. It was bustling, it was alive.

Leia followed Rey out to where she was, out in the warm starlight. It felt soothing and tranquil. The air was sweet and a comfortable, temperate, temperature. It wasn't humid like Ajan Kloss, it didn't stink of pollution, it wasn't dusty like Crait, it was simply serene.

Roughly forty Resistance soldiers joined the General and Rey from their small transport, followed by Chewbacca and Poe Dameron. They all gathered in the center of the plaza, looking at the tall spire ahead of them.

"Let's go meet this Rilleth." said Dameron, "And see what's she up to."

...

"You're taking one of the biggest risks going there. I wouldn't even go near it for years." said the tall Commander Alta Rilleth, as she sat with one leg crossed over the other in a grandiose hall within the spire. Sitting in front of her was Leia on a single chair in the open space, and Rey, Chewbacca, and Poe standing behind her. The Resistance soldiers were dispersed further down the hall, keeping an eye on their surroundings for the most part. Rilleth had four guards at her sides of her chair, with a large stained glass window behind her blond head. To Leia it felt like a throne room, one of a royal monarch, yet there was a warrior on the throne.

"This is our only chance at setting up something legitimate." said Leia, "Coruscant has been the symbolic capital of the Galaxy for thousands of years. And there are leaders already on their way there."

"General Organa, I have the utmost respect for you-"

"I know it is dangerous, but the First Order is not going to be there."

"Not the First Order. There are a hundred other groups who will want to assert their dominance over us all." insisted Rilleth, "The guilds and alliances, cartels and companies who have been waiting for this moment. There will not be a way to control them all."

"That is why we need all the people we can get to support this final cause." replied the General, "When we land on Coruscant, we won't be there to establish a new tyrannical regime to impose fear and terror on the Galaxy. We are going as defenders of democracy."

"I understand your hope." said Rilleth, rising up from her seat, "I want to help you, I will help you, but not like this. This war isn't over yet, Coruscant is the last battle ground. If you go there without the right support, the right forces, you will be outgunned, outmanned, and outnumbered." Leia stood up as well. She didn't need to be lectured by the little soldier who was playing commander.

"I have more faith in the people of this Galaxy than you do." said the General, "After years of fighting and suffering, the only ones who will still put up a fight are those who feel threatened by freedom and justice. Now, you're welcome to come with us and join us at the table." Leia walked around her chair, and started walking down the hall. Chewbacca, Rey, and Poe started to follow her.

"The Galaxy has had enough of the Republic." called out Rilleth, and Leia stopped. She turned around one last time,

"I've said nothing about bringing back the Republic - that system failed. We're going to build something greater." the General then faced the door and continued onward. Rilleth remained silent, gulping nervously, watching as the Resistance leaders left, with their soldiers following suit. And with that, their mission on Corsin was over. They had nothing else keeping them on that planet, a planet who was struggling to find its identity in this new era.


	3. Chapter 2 - She Lives

**MC85 Cruiser**

**Leia and Rey**

"You can do it again, just remain still, and breathe steadily." said Leia softly to her apprentice, Rey Palpatine. The two Jedi were in an old conference room aboard their MC85 cruiser, having left Corsin, and were on their way to the next stop on their trip to Coruscant: Shili. Rey sat atop the metal table in the middle of the room, but faced the rear window, still being able to see bits of light flashing through her eyelids as they were traveling through hyperspace. Leia stood off to the side, resting up against a countertop. "They are always there, just takes time to reach them." continued Leia. Rey scrunched her nose and furrowed her eyebrows, she was feeling frustrated.

"The only way I was able to achieve it was when I was in complete danger." she said, breaking her silence. Contacting the spirits of the departed wasn't something so easy to do, especially when she didn't know she could do it on command. Last time she was able to hear dozens of Jedi when she was facing against Palpatine, and thought she was going to die.

"There is always a way." noted Leia, "You are already a strong Jedi, it just takes more patience and time." Rey paused for a moment, extending her legs from a cross-position to let them dangle off the edge of the table. She looked at her Master, who was examining her jeweled, gold, ring on her left hand.

"Have you spoken to them before? Or even to Luke?" she asked curiously. Leia took in a deep breath,

"I've heard Luke's voice at times, but never have I seen him as a ghost. When I was younger, at times, I thought I'd hear voices of people around me that I hadn't heard before… and lately I've started to realize they could have been dead Jedi." explained the General. "But as you've experienced it yourself before, Jedi can even hear one another if they are alive."

"I don't know which were alive or dead when I heard them." admitted Rey, "It happened so fast. Is this place going to help us?" she asked, referring to their next destination: Shili. Shili was not any world with significant military prowess or strength, it was a tranquil world that was home to a very peaceful people. Peaceful people who were oppressed by the First Order, and deserved a voice in the formation of a new galactic government.

"Possibly," said Leia, "I've wanted to go there for some time now. There are some people there who can help us with our cause." In reality, there was something calling Leia to go to Shili. She didn't know why the Force wanted her to go there. She didn't know what the planet would show her, but she knew for certain that the Force always worked with a purpose in store.

The MC85 Heavy cruiser emerged out of hyperspace over the sprawling jungle planet of Shili, a jewel of the Expansion Region that was just another hyperspace jump away from the Inner Rim. The former New Republic vessel wasn't alone; accompanied by four CR90 Corvettes, three Virgillian Bunker-Busters, an additional two Hammerhead frigates from Corsin, and a squadron of RZ2-A wings. The A-wings joined in formation with three squadrons of X-wings that protected the MC85 warship, and soon escorted the shuttle that deployed from its starboard side hangar. Aboard the shuttle was Leia, Rey, and Ben as well. The son of the General decided he could use a quick escape to such a luscious and beautiful planet to clear his mind and senses.

Rey was glued to the viewport in the passenger hold of the shuttle, watching as they flew over deep blue lakes that were surrounded by bright green conifer and leafy trees, black sand beaches, and granite-like cliffs and rocky mountains. Ben sat across from Rey on the other side of the shuttle, but watched her. He could sense the pure amazement in her heart. Even though in just about a year she had traveled more of the Galaxy than her entire life, she still had so much to see. It was a bit of innocence within her that Ben remembered from the day he first met her, when he captured her on Takodana… as Kylo Ren. Rey slumped back into her seat, and saw Ben staring at her. She smiled at him.

* * *

**Pa'Kinto, Shili**

"We are so honored to have you here, your royal highness." said the elderly Togruta male, who was the apparent leader of the village of Pa'Kinto. Shili had no large cities or metropolises, their people lived in small towns and villages scattered across the globe. Pa'Kinto was the largest of them, housing over two thousand inhabitants, and was located in a shallow valley with a dark lake at the valley entrance. Chief Bareto of Pa'Kinto walked alongside General Leia Organa through the main road of the town, heading to the Chief's residence. The Chief had relatively short lekku but his montrals were tall and had simple dark blue markings across them. His skin was a pale yellow, and his eyes brown.

Leia was also amazed by the beauty of the planet, looking around at the unique architecture, buildings resembling the montrals of the Togruta, some in pearl-white color, some gray, some light blue. Following Leia was Rey and Ben, and five Resistance soldiers.

"I am lucky to be here, I never thought I'd ever make it to Shili." said Leia happily, "I've heard so many great stories and descriptions of this planet."

"It is truly unique." smiled the old Chief, "We are fortunate that the First Order didn't destroy much of our natural beauty during the war. We did not want to attract too much attention."

"I understand, Chief Bareto." responded Leia.

As the two leaders continued to chat as they slowly walked to the Chief's palace, Ben and Rey trailed at the back of the group, walking side by side.

"Have you ever seen such a blue sky? It's almost green…" said Rey softly, looking up at the sky. The sky was purely turquoise, with streaks of white in the upper atmosphere. It looked untouched and preserved. The air was clean and crisp as well, the Togrutas didn't get many off-worlders.

"No." responded Ben, a bit coldly. He looked at Rey again, seeing how excited and astounded she was. He looked past her, sensing something in the distance. He noticed townsfolk staring at them, specifically _him_. There were Togruta children hiding behind the legs of elders and adults, peeking a glance at Ben. Ben gulped nervously and looked away from their prying eyes.

"You alright?" asked Rey, "You feel uncomfortable."

"I don't think- I don't think I should've come down here," said Ben, looking down at the ground. He didn't feel comfortable. Did the Togrutas know of his past? Did they still think he was leader of the First Order? The First Order was destroyed. There's nothing left of it. But he never showed his face when out and about as Kylo Ren. Rey took Ben's hand and stopped in the road, letting the others continue forward. Ben looked down at the shorter young woman. Leia stopped for a moment, looking over her shoulder. She saw Rey holding Ben's hand, and kept on walking with Chief Bareto.

"You are a Jedi." said Rey firmly, "This is a part of your path to earn your place in this Galaxy as a defender of peace. Look at me." Ben looked into her brown eyes. He instantly became lost in her irises and pupils. He was starting to feel better, calmer, and at ease. "Trust me." she whispered. Ben nodded shakily.

"There's a strong tremor in the Force here." said Ben quietly, "Do you feel it?" Rey kept her gaze on Ben's eyes.

"Yes." she admitted, "I do feel it. It's hard to ignore."

"There's a reason why we're here." added Ben, "And I think my mothers knows too."

All of a sudden there were people whistling and cheering up ahead, some playing a few instruments at the foot of the stairs to the Chief's home. There were Togrutas applauding and cheering for Organa as she approached the palace with her Resistance allies.

"_General! General! General!" _chanted the men and women, and even children waved little white and orange starhawk flags on sticks. Leia waved to them and followed the Chief up the steps to the building. The palace was taller than the rest of the buildings in the town, with two large montral-shaped spires, and large panoramic windows. Leia looked around before going up the stairs, taking a good look at the people gathering in the main road. She was feeling a warm, tingling, sensation in her heart. The Force was strong in that specific area, it was swirling around her. It was stronger than normal, and not because Rey and Ben were there too, there was something else. _Someone _else.

"Please, your royal highness, let us go inside." said Chief Bareto, "There is someone I want you to meet," said the Chief, who was a few steps ahead of Leia. Leia nodded happily, and they continued up the stone stairs. Rey looked over her shoulder at all the incoming people, who were cheering and clapping for Leia. Ben didn't want to look, he already felt so much pressure from all the people looking at him.

* * *

The entry hall to the Chief's home was grand and glistening, with marble flooring, pearl-white marble columns that extended three-stories high, holding up the mosaic tiled ceiling. Leia, Rey, and Ben were completely mesmerized by the beauty and complexity of the building's innards. At the far end of the entry hall was a towering stained glass window of a faceless Togruta woman, and the light passed right through it. Beams of red, blue, gold, orange, and white entered the room from the stained glass window, shining on the three Jedi's faces.

"This place…" whispered Rey, "the Force is strong here."

"I know." noted Leia quietly.

"She has been here for roughly fifteen years." said Chief Bareto, standing off to the side of the hall, near a doorway leading down another corridor. Leia, Rey, and Ben approached him, not sure who he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, who has?" asked Leia. Chief Bareto looked down the hall and nodded. Slow footsteps echoed down the hall, along with the clicking of a wooden cane. Exiting the hall was a short Togruta woman, with tall white and blue montrals and lekku. She had orange skin, bluish green eyes, wrinkles at its corners and at her lips. She was old, her cheeks slightly sunken inward, and dark circles underneath her eyes. Her skin was orange, with white markings on her brows, her cheeks, and her forehead. She stood with a slight hunch, wearing a blue and white tunic that connected to a silver belt, holding up her long gray skirt that touched the floor. The Togruta stood in the doorway of the hall, staring at Leia.

"Ahsoka Tano." said Chief Bareto. Rey slowly looked at Leia, she wasn't sure exactly who this woman was, but felt a strong resonance of the Force around her. This was where it was coming from. The heartbeat-like feeling in the air, in the Force, was coming from this woman. Ahsoka Tano. Leia battered her eyes quickly, stunned.

Ahsoka Tano took a few steps forward, standing just a few feet away from Leia.

"You have his eyes." she remarked with a slightly raspy voice, "_And _his heart."

"Y-you're…" Leia was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't had a proper introduction." butted-in Rey, "Who are you?" Ahsoka looked at Rey, and then glanced to Ben who was standing beside her.

"I am a Jedi Master, one who witnessed the fall of the Old Republic with my own eyes." said the elderly Togruta woman, "I was the apprentice of _her _father." Ahsoka pointed her frail finger at Leia, "And _his _grandfather." she pointed at Ben. Rey looked up at Ben, surprised.

"We have a lot to talk about." said Ahsoka, with an exhale, looking back at Leia. She began to smile as she looked at the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, just admiring her face. She looked much like Anakin, bringing back many memories for her.

"We do." said Leia. The General seemed as if she had the wind taken out of her, she was at a loss for words. There were just too many thoughts racing in her mind at this point, so many possibilities, so many questions, too much to formulate at that very moment. Ahsoka was a legendary warrior, and she was standing right before them.

* * *

Ahsoka took a sip of hot tea from a small white cup, sitting across from Leia in a living room within the Chief's palace. Chief Bareto left the two to catch up, knowing that they had much history together… at least their families did. Leia and Ahsoka both sat on a blue cloth couch across from one another, with a large window to their side letting in bright starlight.

"I worked with your foster father as well, Bail." said Ahsoka, "We helped support small rebel cells all across the Galaxy before the Battle of Scarif."

"I remember those days." noted Leia, "Makes sense as to why he had so many closed-door meetings." Leia put down her cup on a small plate and then atop the coffee table between them. "What was he like?" Ahsoka looked at Leia with her old eyes, they were filled with memories. Ahsoka knew who Leia was referring to. Not her foster father, but her biological one.

"I don't even know where to begin." said Ahsoka in a low tone, "A man who devoted his life to protecting the innocent, defending justice, and preserving stability across the Galaxy. He - his life wasn't easy. Not many Jedi could compare themselves to the things that Anakin Skywalker had gone through… emotionally, and physically." Ahsoka looked away from Leia's eyes. Each time she saw Leia's eyes, she could see Anakin's. Flashes of Anakin's face would appear in front of her, as well as flashes of Darth Vader's mask.

"I've heard his voice twice in my entire life." said Leia, "Once a few weeks after the Battle of Endor… I felt a warm presence, and heard his voice. I knew it had to be his. Then, after my son was born." Ahsoka nodded her head slowly,

"Your son…" she said, "he's gone through a lot as well."

"He has." Leia cleared her throat, and rubbed her hands together, "The Dark Side has taken a toll on him over the years…"

"I sensed it when she defeated him… when they worked together," said the old Jedi, "and defeated him." Leia looked up. The Emperor. She knew he was alive too, or she heard the broadcast he sent out prior to the Battle of Exegol.

"She's his granddaughter, she is strong - very strong in the Force." explained Leia, "I've taken her as my apprentice. I heard tales that you left the Jedi Order, but Chief Bareto called you a Jedi Master…"

"I've had a long journey with the Force." smirked Ahsoka, "Many twists and turns, ups and downs. But, I've come to realize that staying neutral in this fight only does more harm than good. I've decided to fully embrace my Jedi identity, it has defined me in the past, given me my strength, my knowledge… I can't abandon it again."

"I did the same thing," said Leia, "and now… here I am."

"The Force works in mysterious ways," replied Ahsoka, getting up from her couch. She walked around the table and sat down beside Leia, "it made us leave what we felt most in-tuned with to help us realize where we really belong in the universe. Your father truly went through that."

"Is there really a chance for it to come back - the Jedi Order?" asked the General. Ahsoka smiled sweetly,

"Search your feelings, my dear. Search them and you will find that answer. You, your son, Rey, and I are not the last Jedi." explained Ahsoka, and Leia closed her eyes for a moment. "There are others." In the darkness of her own mind, Leia calmed her mind and concentrated on the Force, with Ahsoka's words echoing in her mind.

"_We will always struggle, but that is the test. It's the choice to keep fighting that makes us who we are." _echoed a woman's voice.

"_I'm ready…" _responded a man's voice.

"_You want me to bring him to his own kind, who are our enemies - the Jedi?" _said another.

"_How we fight is just as important as what we fight for…" _

Leia opened her eyes, seeing Ahsoka holding a lightsaber in her hands. It was bright silver, somewhat in the shape of a prism with curved corners, and a dark gray lower half for a grip. She handed it to Leia. Upon touching it with her fingertips, Leia felt a sharp sting. It wasn't of pain, it just startled her. She felt its power, and its history. The battles it had seen, the deaths it casted, and the lives it had saved over the years. Leia inhaled shakily, with tears swelling in her eyes.

"_Ahsoka," _echoed the voice of Anakin's voice, "_protect them. Protect them, please… snips." _

Leia shook her head and wiped away the tears from one of her eyes with her left hand.

"So…" Leia cleared her throat, "Now what?" Ahsoka leaned back and smiled,

"I think you know the answer to that question. You've already began to find the answer."

"I still have to go to Coruscant, to re-establish a government." said Leia firmly, "I want you to come with me. Please. We can rebuild the Jedi Order together. I need your guidance… Master Tano."

* * *

**Rey and Ben**

Rey and Ben sat side by side on a large gray boulder at the edge of the lake that guarded the town of Pa'Kinto. The sun was setting at the far end of the lake, behind the jagged mountains, its light striking through the conifer trees on the horizon and reflecting off the lake. Along the shoreline, there were small plants beginning to glow in a fluorescent green and pink. They were far more alive than Rey had previously thought, something she had never witnessed before.

"Do you think she knows of more Jedi that are alive?" asked Rey, still looking out at the scenery in front of her.

"I'm not sure. There's a lot with her. The Force is so… so dense with her." noticed Ben, "She's very powerful."

"She alone could rebuild the Order." admitted Rey, "But she didn't…"

"You don't know that. She could have hidden all the Jedi she trained." suggested Ben. Rey looked up at Ben, who was sitting very close to her. She looked up to his eyes,

"Did Snoke know about her?" Ben gulped. He didn't like talking about Snoke, and Rey knew that. But suppressing those memories wouldn't help at all. It would only make him feel weak on the inside.

"I don't know. Everything I knew about Snoke was a lie - he was a creation of the Emperor. But I'm sure the Emperor was too preoccupied with _us _over the years to worry about a former Jedi."

"Your grandfather's apprentice..." said Rey. She looked back out at the lake. "I wonder if she's seen us before, through the Force or something like that." Ben looked down at Rey. He liked how intrigued she was about the Force.

"I think she did know." Ben leaned back, stretching out his hands and arms behind himself to support his weight. "It was up to us to defeat Snoke and Palpatine… no one else. That was _our _victory." he looked into Rey's eyes, and she stared back into his. She glanced down at his lips, and then quickly back to his eyes.

"We could've used her help." chuckled Rey lightheartedly, "A Jedi Master from the Old Republic… there aren't anymore of those."

"Well, if there are or aren't more," Ben turned and faced Rey more closely, "it doesn't really matter. You are invincible, unbreakable." Rey felt a queasy feeling in her stomach, her heart fluttering - she blushed. "_You _saved us all, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." The two locked eye contact with one another, feeling the warmth of the starlight slowly becoming colder as it set on the horizon. Rey leaned in and kissed Ben, closing her eyes. Ben held his hand on her cheek, keeping her close as they kissed.

The two separated, and stared at one another. Rey gently moved some of Ben's loose strands of hair out of his eyes and brows, getting a clearer look at him. Ben moved his hand down Rey's cheek and down the side of her neck. His caress was soft and tender. She smiled and kissed him again, moving closer to him. Ben wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Ben," whispered Rey, stopping him from kissing her, but he moved down to kiss her neck and collarbone. "stop." she said softly. Ben did as she commanded, and looked up at her slowly. She didn't say anything else, but he could sense her feelings. He would not impose any further.

* * *

**Ahsoka Tano and Leia Organa**

"I don't know how many times I put myself in danger for the Rebellion," said Ahsoka with a chuckle to herself, walking alongside Leia in the halls of the Chief's home. They were going to an outside patio to join the Chief for dinner, and decided to take their time as they ventured. "But when I heard rumors of the First Order… I didn't know what else I could do."

"I know that feeling," said Leia, "and I understand. I felt hopeless when the New Republic didn't believe the evidence I was giving them - how the First Order was kidnapping children, raising them as their army… building weapons of mass destruction in secret." Ahsoka stopped, putting both of her hands atop her white cane, and turned to face Leia. In the center of the hall was a large stained glass window, letting in a rainbow of light atop the two Jedi in the hall.

"If you resent me for not finding you and helping you all those years ago…" said Ahsoka weakly, "I understand."

"Resent you?" gawked Leia, "Why would you say that?" Ahsoka lowered her eyes and shook her head. Leia could sense the swelling emotions in her, the regret, and sorrow. Ahsoka didn't say anything, but inhaled sharply. Leia reached for her wrinkled hand, taking it in hers.

"We each have our purpose in the Galaxy, bound to no one nor any entity. I am just fortunate _now _that our paths have crossed." explained the General, and Ahsoka looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "We've all done things we regret," Leia shook her head, forcing a little smile, instantly thinking of all the regrets she had in her life…. "But here we are."

"Here we are." sniffled Ahsoka.


	4. Chapter 3 - Master

**Pa'Kinto, Shili**

"Hmm, yes. However, you can make a lightsaber out of nearly anything. A Jedi must be resourceful, and clever." said Ahsoka Tano as she led Rey and Ben up a grassy hill outside the town of Pa'kinto, her home on Shili. The three Jedi were alone as they were on a quest, specifically for Rey. She didn't have a lightsaber of her own. Luke's lightsaber was now Ben's, and Leia took back her blade, beginning to accept her identity as a Jedi. Rey was right behind Ahsoka, surprised by how fast the 72 year old Togruta woman was.

"I never realized that the insides of my staff were hollow, making it perfect for a lightsaber." said Rey. Around her side was a satchel with the top part of her old Jakku staff, pieces of metal from the Death Star wreckage, and just random pieces that could hopefully come in handy. "I've had dreams of making my own lightsaber," added Rey, catching her breath as they started going up a steep incline. They were reaching the very edge of the valley that surrounded the town, reaching close to the foot of a rocky mountain. "I was always in some very cold, icy, place." Ahsoka smirked to herself as she led the way.

"The Jedi of long ago would travel to the snow planet Ilum to find their kyber crystal." explained Ahsoka, "It's where younglings truly felt their first deep connection to the Force, and their purpose in the Order."

"Have you been to that place before?" asked Rey.

"A couple times." noted Ahsoka, "Ilum is gone now… but, I have found a place that may just be a proper substitute for you, Rey." they reached a flat landing on the path, bordering up against a very steep part of the hill, almost a cliff side. There were large boulders and rocks scattered all the way down, as if someone had thrown them all out.

Rey and Ben stood side by side, taking in the view. They had to be a few hundred feet above the town, able to see it from afar, and the lake that guarded it at its entrance. Rey felt a cold wind at her back, and looked over her shoulder. Ahsoka was staring into a dark cave, resting her hands atop her cane.

"Inside." said Ahsoka to Rey, "There you will find your crystal."

"Alright." nodded Rey, "Ben, hand me your lightsaber-"

"No." said Ahsoka firmly, "You enter with just yourself."

"It's pitch black in there." exclaimed Rey.

"The Force will guide you." responded the Togruta. Ben chuckled, and Rey sighed. The twenty one year old girl stepped at the entryway of the cave, in the shadows and out of the light. The coldness was a bit stronger, she could nearly see her breath in front of her. The ground beneath her feet extended into the darkness, as did the cave walls, which were a glossy black with slivers of silver and blue. "How will I know when I find it?" asked Rey, before going in fully.

Ahsoka held her chin high, "You will know. It will call to you, and only be visible in its brightest glory to your own eyes. Now, go." Rey relaxed her shoulders and took in another deep breath. She started walking into the cave, into the darkness.

Ben watched Rey descend into the black cave, and remained still beside Ahsoka. He could barely concentrate on Rey, Ahsoka's energy was so strong, so powerful, filled with the Force. She wanted to sense Rey in the Force, to be able to follow her through the cave. Who knew what exactly was in that cave other than a potential kyber crystal…

Ahsoka walked over to the edge of the cliff, and sat down on a large boulder, groaning tiredly as she sat. She patted her cane in the dirt, and looked at Ben, who was still standing in front of the cave.

"You have strong feelings for her," said Ahsoka, and Ben gulped. He nodded subtly, "your grandfather was very compassionate as well. I can sense that very same trait in you." _Anakin Skywalker. _thought Ben. The man who became Darth Vader. That very identity was what made Ben lose his for a moment in his life… it caused him much pain and suffering to him and his family. Ben kept on looking in the cave. He didn't really know what to say to Ahsoka.

"Why are you afraid?" she asked, breaking the little moment of silence. Ben shook his head,

"What do I have to be afraid of?"

"It's normal to be afraid of things." said Ahsoka, tilting her head, "It's a part of life, a natural emotion. But I sense it in you, it isn't so strong or powerful as it used to be… but it's still there." Ben quickly turned to look at Ahsoka and walked up to her,

"What could you possibly know about me?" he came off as aggressive, but that wasn't his intention within himself. Ahsoka knew that. He was still learning his place in the Force, learning his purpose. The two just stared at one another. Ben was waiting for an answer. He took a few steps closer to the old Jedi.

"You're someone who could have changed the fate of the Galaxy, you could have prevented so much damage if you just -"

"Just what?" asked Ahsoka in a stark tone. Ben clenched his jaw with frustration, and shook his head. "Do you think you'd be where you are right now if things hadn't transpired as they have in the past? _With _your mother, _with _Rey, protecting the Galaxy?" Ben looked away from her. Everything wasn't picture-perfect, everything wasn't just back to normal. How could he possibly go back to thinking that things were normal now? He was a murderer, he was a merciless killer who became a slave and pawn of the Dark Side.

"I don't need you to chastise me." sneered Ben.

"Chastise..." muttered Ahsoka to herself, and she nodded her head. She noticed the shining lightsaber hilt on his belt. Luke's lightsaber. _Anakin's _lightsaber. Using the Force, Ahsoka unclipped it from his belt, and it shot to her hand. Ben was startled, and shot a look at her. Ahsoka ignited the blade, holding it out and letting it point upward. She looked up at the bright blue weapon, listening to its humming energy.

"This lightsaber," began Ahsoka, "has seen more than you could ever possibly imagine. It has seen pain, suffering, anger, hate, love, and passion." she deactivated it, and held it tightly in her hand. "My old Master had a hard time understanding emotions," she continued, "and he fell down a dark path. I can't let that happen to anymore Jedi." Ben looked at the elderly Togruta, seeing the hint of sadness in her eyes as she just looked at Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. "That's what I'm choosing to do differently now." she got up from the boulder, and handed the weapon to Ben. Ben looked down at it, and slowly took it.

* * *

**Rey**

Rey's eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the cave when she started to see more sparkling bits of rock all along the cave wall and ceiling. They were all of different colors, a rainbow of stars in the night, guiding her down the wide path. The cold wind had disappeared, suspiciously, and it didn't feel like the air was moving at all in there. It was still, and stale.

She reached the end of the cave, and looked around. There was nowhere else to go.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she mumbled to herself. She looked around again, up and down, there wasn't anything oddly bright or obvious enough to be a kyber crystal. What would the kyber crystal look like? She saw the one within Luke's saber when it broke aboard Snoke's ship, but were they all alike?

She decided to sit on the ground, perhaps she had to meditate. Rey crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees, breathing slowly. The air was still stale, it wasn't changing. It wasn't hot or cold, just about right. Perhaps Luke would come to her and guide her, as he did on Ach-To.

"_Jedi…" _hissed a voice, and Rey's eyes shot open. It didn't sound like Master Skywalker. It was dark, raspy. "_You will fall, as I have." _echoed the voice, and Rey looked around desperately. She recognized the voice now. "_You will take the throne…" _Rey immediately got up, she had enough of this. She did not need to hear the voice of her grandfather. She killed him. He was truly dead, gone for good this time. There's no way he could be a spirit, there's no way the Force could have allowed him to retain his essence.

Rey turned around, and was startled to see that the cave had split into two separate corridors. There wasn't just the one that she first walked through, and she swore under her breath. She looked down at the first one that was on her right, just more darkness. The corridor on the left was just the same, and she wasn't sure which way to go.

"_Empress Palpatine…" _sneered a voice, feeling hot breath on her neck, Rey jolted around. There wasn't anyone behind her, just her memories. But the cave wall behind her was different now as well. It wasn't rocky or jagged, it was smoothed out, almost like a sheet of glass. She walked up to it, seeing her blurry reflection, but she saw something behind the glass. There was a twinkling light, sparkling white like a star out in deep space.

Rey stepped right up to the glass wall, staring at the little sparkling light. She began to raise her right hand, moving her fingertips close to the surface of the cave wall. Upon her index finger touching the glass, the light began to turn red. She quickly removed her hand away from the wall, and the light went back to its solid white color.

"No." she whispered, furrowing her eyebrows, "it's gone - the darkness, the Sith, all of it. It's over." Rey put her hand up to the glass once again. The sparkle of light began to beat pink, like a heart receiving blood from its veins. "I'm not afraid anymore." she said even quieter, staring at the light. Her fingertips touched the glass, and the light began to turn magenta in color.

"_Rey…" _Leia's voice. Rey felt a cold feeling rush down her spine, "_Never be afraid of who you are…" _tears swelled in her eyes for some reason, it felt as if her soul left her body… The sparkling light shut off, and the glass wall that her hand was on began to morph back into a rocky surface. She quickly turned around,

"Leia." the feeling she had in her stomach was one she hadn't felt in a long time, one of pure fear, gut-wrenching, uncomfortable, nauseous. She instantly ran down one of the cave corridors. She didn't care about the kyber crystal any longer, she needed to make sure that Leia was alright.

Twists and turns came up in the corridor, none of which she remembered the first time. There were faint slivers of light along the cave walls and ground, they were beating a dark red color.

"_The Princess of Alderaan was foolish… we will make her loss taken in vain…" _echoed the Emperor's voice. Rey ran faster, as fast as she could. She saw a shining light at the end of the hall, and bits of blue. It was the outside. "_Power! Unlimited power!" _there was a flash of lightning outside and a boom of thunder. Rey covered her eyes quickly, feeling a sonic boom rush past her. She fell back and hit the ground hard, feeling the black sand and dirt in her hair and face.

Rey opened her eyes and saw two glowing yellow eyes in the darkness, and she held out her hands. Within seconds, lightning shot out of her fingertips, causing the eyes to disappear and the lightning struck the cave ceiling. It cracked and crumbled, and she withdrew her hands. The ground began to shake and crumble, and she got up, running down the cave corridor as pieces of the ceiling started to crash downward. Rey could feel the rocks caving in right behind her, crashing down faster and faster, and she clenched her teeth hard as she tried to run even faster. The smoke and dust was catching up with her, and with one final huff, she used the Force to leap out of the cave and out into the sunlight.

Rey tumbled onto the ground, right at Ahsoka and Ben's feet. Rey was panting as she got up, and wiped the sand off her forehead. She looked behind herself, seeing the cave was completely gone. The entrance she had gone through was completely piled in with boulders and rocks, and part of the hill above it was sunken inward.

"Are you alright?" Ben helped Rey up, holding her hand.

"Y-yes, I am." she said, dusting off her white shirt and pants. Rey noticed that Ahsoka had a look of disappointment on her face. "Where's your mother? Is she alright?" she asked Ben.

"She's back at the residence, she's fine. Why?"

"She started to see her worst fears." said Ahsoka, taking a step closer towards Rey, "The loss of one of the closest people to you." Rey didn't say anything in response. She had a feeling of failure already, she wasn't supposed to sink into those feelings. She knew better than that. But it was too real.

"I don't know what you expect from me." said Rey, shaking her head. Ben didn't let go of her hand as they stood side by side, "Do you want me to be devoid of emotion?"

"Devoid? Devoid, no." answered Tano, "Control them, yes. If you wish to restart the Jedi Order, you cannot be afraid of losses. Loss is a part of life, my dear Rey." Ahsoka started to walk towards the descending path, and Rey and Ben turned to look at her go.

"So, is that it?" blurted Rey.

"I presume you didn't find a kyber crystal, so… no." called back Ahsoka as she slowly walked down the rocky path. Rey and Ben looked at one another, skeptical and tired. They watched Ahsoka go down the path, watching until she disappeared behind a bush and few trees.

"I… I don't even have a lightsaber. What kind of Jedi am I?" asked Rey, partially to herself, but Ben had an answer.

"Having a lightsaber doesn't make you a Jedi." he said, "Your knowledge and dedication to the light side of the Force is what makes you a Jedi. A lightsaber comes after."

"Did you ever get to make your own lightsaber?" the two started heading for the path, deciding that they had enough of the cave.

"I did, when I was about eleven." Ben remembered the days of when he gathered pieces of junk and scrap metal to build his first lightsaber, at his uncle Luke's Jedi academy years ago. It was the only blade he ever constructed, one just for a padawan, just a learner. It wasn't the weapon of a Knight or a Master, just a training tool. "Luke helped me build it."

"Where did you find your crystal?" asked Rey curiously.

"Luke gave it to me," answered Ben, "he had a few that he found over the years… from all over the Galaxy. From Pillio, Devaron, Mygeeto, and other places I can't even pronounce."

"Maybe your mother can help me." sighed Rey with a bit of hope.

* * *

**Leia **

"I want you to come with me, with _us_, the Resistance, to Coruscant. We're building something together, including the new Jedi Order." said General Leia Organa, seated across from Ahsoka Tano in a dining hall within the residence of the town's Chief. Chief Bareto sat at the head of the table, silently listening to the two Jedi converse about their galactic ambitions. He was very enthusiastic to support a new galactic democracy and the Resistance, but Ahsoka's intentions were harder to discern. "I could use your experience, and your wisdom." added Leia.

"Coruscant is a dark place," said Ahsoka quietly, "do you know of its history with the Dark Side? The power there is there?" Leia glanced at Bareto, and then back at Ahsoka.

"I understand that the Emperor made the old Jedi Temple his palace, but-"

"I can't go back there." she said, "Not after all that's happened - and what _could _still happen." Leia lowered her gaze, looking down at her plate of food. She had lost her appetite now. She thought she was going to have one of the most powerful Jedi with her at her side…

"Master Jedi," said Chief Bareto weakly to Ahsoka, he had kind and compassionate eyes, "the Jedi's disappearance from the Galaxy is what cast us all in the era of darkness and pain. This is our greatest opportunity - not only for the Jedi, but even for our people. Think of all the Force-sensitives that would join you if they saw a new democracy and new order founded." Ahsoka remained silent. She hadn't been to Coruscant in decades… she hadn't thought about Coruscant in years… that was the center of the Empire. The center of corruption. The place where fellow Jedi discarded the truth, discarded her, where the Dark side purged all of her kind… where the Emperor left a bloody stain in the cosmic Force.

"You should go." muttered Ahsoka, pushing herself away from the table, "I heard your broadcast, and I'm sure there are leaders there already waiting for you." Leia watched the elderly Jedi rise up from her chair, and push it in. Leia looked at the Chief. Yet he didn't know what to say, or if anything said would convince Ahsoka.

"What would it take?" asked Leia loudly, standing up from her chair. She looked across the gilded room to Ahsoka, "What would it take for you to come with me?" Ahsoka stopped near one of the many arched doorways of the dining hall. "You told me there are more of us out there - not rebels, but more Jedi. You can't just say there's more of us, giving _me _hope, and then sit on the sidelines like this. It's- it's not fair." she scolded emotionally. "I heard what you told my son up in the mountain." Ahsoka turned her head slightly. "That it's okay to be afraid. You're right. It is okay to be afraid. I'm afraid of this whole operation - this moonshot of a goal. But if we all decided to sit back instead because of fear then we don't deserve something better."

Ahsoka took a bold look at Leia, there were tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't stop him." she whispered, "I couldn't save your father." Leia shook her head confusedly. "I cannot raise a new generation of Jedi knowing one of them could turn and destroy all that we have built. It even happened with your son."

"The Jedi of old twisted my father," said Leia, walking around the table over to Ahsoka, "its failed code, its outdated principles - it led to his fall. You know better than anyone out there on what we must do to succeed this time." Leia reached within her long shawl, pulling out a lightsaber hilt. It was Anakin's lightsaber and she held it out to Ahsoka. The light reflected off of Ahsoka's blue eyes as she stared deep into the blade's white inner beam. Ahsoka grabbed the lightsaber firmly, holding it _with _Leia and wiped away her tears with her other hand.

"For Anakin," she whispered, "for peace and justice."


	5. Chapter 4 - Temple

**MC85 Cruiser **

Ahsoka Tano sat silently with her legs crossed in her own private room aboard Leia's new flagship as they traveled to Coruscant. This was their final leap to the center of the Galaxy, they'd arrive momentarily. Ahsoka decided to spend the entire time of the voyage in meditation. She needed to prepare for her arrival. She was wholly nervous, and tried to tranquilize those anxieties. She hadn't been to Coruscant since the days of the Old Republic, over fifty years ago.

This was going to be a new chapter of her life, it had to be. Her time on Shili was over, her time of reflection and hiding was over.

There was a ringing at the door, and she tilted her head. She could sense who it was.

"Enter." she said. The door slid open, and Ben Solo was standing at the doorway.

"Master Tano, may I speak with you?" he asked, standing tall in the doorway, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes." she responded, without turning around to greet him. She kept her eyes closed, facing the large viewport of her room. Ben stepped into the room, and the door slid shut behind him.

"I'd like to apologize for how I acted towards you at the cave back on Shili, it was… uncalled for." he said, lowering his head, "You did not deserve it. I have much to learn from you."

"Apology accepted." Ben was startled that she accepted his apology so quickly, without saying anything else, like some kind of wise lecture about the Force or feelings. He stood there, unsure what to do now. He could sense in the Force that she wanted to say something else, and yet she could sense the same about him. The two powerful Jedi waited on one another to speak first.

"Luke Skywalker was your last master, was he not?" spoke Ahsoka, breaking the moment of silence.

"He was." Ben nodded.

"He never had the chance to knight you, did he?" asked the Togruta.

"No." he was still a padawan when he fell to the Dark Side, joining Snoke … well, Palpatine's cloned pawn. Ahsoka slowly got up, grabbing onto the near end-table for balance, and turned to face Ben.

"That will soon change." the heavy cruiser roared as it slowed from hyperspace, and Ben looked out the window. They were in a star system now - and he could see countless other starships whisking by, heading in the same direction. They had to be somewhere important now: Coruscant.

...

On the command bridge, Leia stood in the center of the chamber near the main viewport, with Mon Calamari Admiral Prentos, Rey, and numerous other Resistance officers and pilots. They were in the lower atmosphere of Coruscant now, just a few dozen miles away from the old Senate Building. They were in the governmental district of the planet, formerly known as the Imperial Center during the days of the Empire, where both the Empire and Old Republic stood for years.

"The Temple…" whispered Ahsoka, as she slowly walked onto the bridge, joining Leia. Rey and Ben were behind her, walking side by side, enamored by the sheer beauty and simplicity of the old Jedi Temple. The five-spired complex stood tall in the vast flatness of city-scape buildings,

"General," said Admiral Prentos from his commanding officer's seat, "we're receiving numerous transmissions from the old Executive Building, and some from the Office of the Prime Minister of Coruscant - as well as clearance for entry to the old Temple."

"I'll get back to them later, Admiral." said Leia, waving her hand lightheartedly, "We've got something more important to do at the moment. Ready a shuttle." Leia looked at Ahsoka, seeing that she was breathing heavily, and couldn't take her eyes off the Temple that was outside the viewport. To Ahsoka, it were as if time itself froze all around her. The skylanes of traffic became still as her eyes centered on the tallest spire of the Temple, its tower in its center. She couldn't believe it was still standing… after all these years.

...

A gray Resistance transport landed loudly in front of the Northern Entrance of the old Jedi Temple, at the footsteps of its grand staircase. As its large, main, door opened, the brisk, polluted winds of Coruscant brushed past each of the Jedi's faces upon exit. Rey, Ben, Leia, and Ahsoka walked each side by side towards the large steps, along with a small company of Resistance soldiers for protection. Ahsoka walked slower than the rest, falling just a few feet behind the others, yet Leia noticed. Leia began climbing up the steps, but not as fast as Rey or her son. Leia turned her head and looked down at Ahsoka.

The seventy one year old Togruta Jedi stared at the first step. Oh, what memories were flooding into her mind. The day she arrived as a four year old child with Master Plo Koon. She saw flashes of the Kel Dor Jedi Master in her mind, staring at her with his black mask that concealed his eyes. She saw flashes of Master Yoda appear, the wide-eyed green Grand Master who was first to greet her upon arrival at the front entrance, the only Jedi who was her height at the time. She saw Yoda's three-fingered hand extending towards her, and her hand took it as a child. Ahsoka snapped out of the gaze, and Leia's hand was still there, reaching out to her.

"I'm with you," whispered Leia, "every step of the way." Ahsoka gulped, and took Leia's hand, beginning to follow her up the stairs.

At the top of the steps, the wind howled like a deep-voiced chorus through the block-like statues that guarded the entrance. The wind twisted and turned underneath the prisms of solid stone, around their cylindrical pillars, and at the feet of the four Jedi that were approaching its opened main door. Ahsoka looked around, gazing at the walls, the floors, and the ceiling of the doorway. She could see old faded blaster marks…

"This place," muttered Rey, "has seen a lot."

"You couldn't even begin to imagine…" noted Ahsoka, and she continued on first. There was a cool wind exiting from the Temple itself, blowing hard out into the daylight like an exhaust of a ship's sub-light engines. Ahsoka stopped right underneath the doorway, her eyes staring straight ahead. Leia walked up to Ahsoka's side, seeing what she was looking at - more so, _who _she was looking at.

A single droid towered in the center of the entry hall, standing roughly eight feet tall. It looked like an old Imperial K-series security droid, but was painted gray with a red emblem on its torso… the insignia of the Jedi Order. Its eyes were glowing turquoise, there were sharp epaulets on its shoulders, and on its metal hips, a large lightsaber hilt. It was long, bronze and silver, it was a double-bladed weapon.

"Welcome," said the droid's deep, masculine voice, extending its hand to the newcomers, "we have been waiting for you all." Rey and Leia looked at one another, not sure what they were really looking at. Ben was more disturbed that a droid was carrying a lightsaber, and was skeptical on its intentions. What sort of trick was this?

"You have?" asked Leia, "Who are you?" the droid looked at the short General,

"I am Master Huyang, Jedi instructor, historian, and head of security."

"Huyang?" spoke Ahsoka, she knew that name. It was a name she hadn't heard in ages. The name of a thousand-year old droid that helped younglings construct their lightsabers on their voyage to Ilum. But this droid didn't look like the Huyang that Ahsoka remembered. "How? I thought you were destroyed during the war?"

"Yes, I was." nodded the droid, "But my Masters are waiting, we should not keep them waiting. I can explain later, Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka felt a chill run down her spine. She couldn't believe the droid remembered her. His memory storage and main circuit board must've been saved and kept safe throughout all these years, and then reinstalled in this new droid's body. "Please, this way." the droid turned around, and began walking down the hall.

"He said _masters_." whispered Rey to Leia.

"More Jedi…" muttered Leia, "We really aren't alone."

...

"The Jedi are perhaps the most resilient people in the entire Galaxy," said Master Huyang, as he guided the four through the Jedi Temple. They were on an upper level of the building, walking down a corridor that was lined with enormous arch windows. Rey, Ben, and Leia were amazed by the beauty of the cityscape they could see through the windows.

"there is nothing that can stop them from existing." added Huyang, clunking loudly as he walked ahead of the group. "But, there is no denying that this recent century has been the worst for the Jedi Order in history."

"How many Jedi are there?" asked Leia curiously.

"Five." answered Huyang, continuing to look straight ahead, "But only two of them currently are here. You will meet them. They have been eager to finally meet _you_ specifically, Leia Organa."

"Really?" Leia chuckled.

"Your reputation is quite phenomenal," the droid looked down at her, "and for a droid that has lived for one thousand, six hundred fifty nine years, and has witnessed the lives of thousands of Jedi, that is saying something." Ben smiled slightly as he listened to the two talk. His mother did deserve that recognition for all that she had done… for all she continues to do. She was a living legend. The Galaxy would be a different place had she not led the Rebellion and Resistance, had she not stood up for justice and democracy throughout her life. The Galaxy would be a darker place - and many would be lost without her guidance.

The five, including Master Huyang, reached a large metal door and stopped. The droid looked at each of the Jedi, yet stopped when he noticed something was off with Rey.

"You," he said starkly.

"Yes?" Rey responded.

"Where is your lightsaber?" Huyang asked.

"I don't have one." she responded. The droid stared at her for a moment, tilting his head.

"_Yet_." he added, and turned towards the door. The droid pressed a few keys on a control panel beside the door, and it flashed a green light. The control panel let out a soft ringing sound, and the door slid open. It was just a turbolift, and everyone stepped inside. However, the back wall of the turbolift had large screens, displaying a view of the Coruscant cityscape. At first, Rey thought they were windows, and gently put her hand to it. It fuzzed upon her fingers touching, and she immediately withdrew her hand. It seemed as if they were ascending up through the sky, the city surface getting farther and farther away.

...

The turbolift door opened, and the droid Huyang stepped out first. They were in a relatively narrow corridor, where both walls had large windows, letting in the warm Coruscanti sunlight. There was a large door at the end of the short hall, which Ahsoka recognized instantly. The chamber of the Jedi High Council. She reached out to Leia, grabbing her forearm.

"Hey, you're okay." whispered Leia, moving Ahsoka's hand down to her own hand. Ahsoka nodded shakily, and moved forward with the General at her side. Rey and Ben held each other's hands as well, following behind Leia and Ahsoka. Rey felt a little concerned, feeling a nervous swelling sensation in her gut. She had never been to this place before, but she could feel its raw strength and power in the Force. The Force was within its walls, in the floors and windows, emanating energy… and history.

Leia clenched her jaw as she walked with Ahsoka, not showing much of her share of anxiety. The General was well adept at concealing her emotions in front of others, in order to be their strength. Their rock. This place was emotional for her too. It was where her father was raised, and surrounded by the people whose actions pushed him into the Dark Side.

Huyang reached the door and it opened automatically. The sunlight shone directly through the opened doorway, right onto their faces. Ahsoka squinted for a moment, and saw two brief silhouettes of a man and woman. Their eyes adjusted to the light, and standing in the center of the circular room were two Jedi. One man was tall with graying red hair, wearing a brown jumpsuit and white shawl, with a lightsaber hanging on his belt. The woman with him was far older, her skin dark and slightly wrinkled, her eyes dark brown, and her hair completely white, braided into a bun.

"May I present, Leia Organa, Ahsoka Tano, and their apprentices." said Huyang, holding out his hand as they all entered the room before the two Jedi. "These are Jedi Masters Cere Junda and Cal Kestis."

...

"I felt your presence in the Force, the presence of a strong Force-user… I just didn't know where to look." said Jedi Master Cere Junda, sitting right next to Leia Organa in the High Council chamber. Leia and Ahsoka sat down in two chairs with Cere Junda and Cal Kestis, yet Rey and Ben remained standing. They heard legends of the Jedi Council, and how revered one must be to sit in those seats. They didn't feel worthy of it - rightfully so. "We were afraid of coming out of hiding after the Empire fell," continued Cere, "worried that any of the calls for new Jedi would be traps - either by Imperial warlords or the First Order."

"I know." nodded Ahsoka, "I was the same."

"They're gone now." said Leia softly, "There's more of us now, more of us who want peace and justice - more than those who want to bring back tyranny and oppression."

"That's why we came here." said Cal, "We heard your broadcast, too."

"You did?" smiled Leia.

"I counted about two hundred ships entering the airspace above the Old Senate Building." noted Huyang the droid. Leia looked up at the droid, she wasn't expecting that many - who knew how many people had come aboard those ships. "The Prime Minister of Coruscant has started to organize the sessions."

"Then you should get to the Old Senate Building immediately." said Cere Junda, "You don't want them starting without the woman who made this all happen." Leia nodded and got up from her seat. She looked at Rey and Ben,

"Do you two want to come with me, or would you rather explore this place?" the two young Jedi looked at one another.

"Here." they both said simultaneously, and Leia smiled with a nod. She headed for the door,

"I'll contact you when we've made any progress."

"General Organa," Cal Kestis got up from his chair, "you are welcome to reside here as long as you like, no need to find a pricey hotel or go back to your ship. The Temple is open to you and the Resistance."

"Thank you, Master Kestis." said Leia, standing near the door. She eyed Rey and then Ben, "Be good."

...

"You just left them there? _With _Tano? She could be great use-"

"Poe, please." hushed Leia, holding out her hand to Poe as they rode in a diplomatic shuttle from the Jedi Temple, heading towards the Old Senate Building. The diplomatic shuttle was one used for centuries by the members of the Old Republic and later Imperial Senate, still donning their pale gold and red striped paint scheme. Instead of fellow diplomats, however, the other rows of seats were filled with Resistance soldiers, armored men and women with varying sized outfits and weapons, ready to protect the General with their life.

"She's already going through a lot by just coming here." said Leia to Poe, who sat next to her at the front of the shuttle, on its right side, opposite of its door. The ship weaved between towering skyscrapers and buildings, flying above and underneath various skylanes of traffic that extended for miles on end. Leia extended out her right hand, looking at her dark bluish green gem ring, which had bits of gold on it. It was a ring given to her by Han decades ago, and she ran a finger over the dull sapphire. Poe looked at her eyes, seeing the balance solace and sorrow in them. The General took in a quiet inhale, and exhaled through her near-closed lips.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Poe, nudging her shoulder with his. Leia looked up, about to speak, but her eyes were frozen. She was staring out the front viewport of the shuttle, at the view ahead of them. The Old Senate Building was in view. The shuttle was coming in from the north, and straight ahead, lined in front of the Senate Building, was Founder's Avenue - the long and wide stretch of road lined with enormous, silver-polished, durasteel statues of the founders of the Old Republic. There were hundreds of people in front of the building as well, crowds forming around landing shuttles and small consular ships. Poe held out his hand to Leia, and she glanced down at it. Poe waited for her to say something sarcastic or witty, but Leia didn't have it in her. Seeing the Senate Building, the place where she spent her early years in, watching her foster-father fight for democracy and peace, and secretly defend the Rebellion.

Leia took Poe's hand and squeezed it as she shook it.

Leia stepped out into the bright sunlight, out of the shadow of the diplomatic shuttle, at the footsteps of the Senate Building. There were probably twice as many stairs as there were to the Jedi Temple, over a hundred of them, rising to what looked like to the sky, to where the mushroom-shaped building towered over her. Poe was right at her side, and her Resistance troopers were close behind. There were countless flags hanging over the main entrance of the building, flags of various factions and star systems across the Galaxy, each of them billowing in the wind. She saw flags from as far as Ryloth, Iridonia, Ithor, Klatooine, and as near as Corulag, Carida, Anaxes, and Rendili.

As Leia walked up the steps, she occasionally looked over her shoulder. She was getting a better view of the crowds amassing outside the building the higher she went up. There were people of all species and races waving their hands, little flags from their homeworlds, and some even held up their children on their shoulders. There were other small ships landing as well, joining other groups of factions and planetary entourages. Leia could not believe how many people turned out, especially the common-folk: the citizens of the Galaxy who were eager for a new Galaxy.

"General!" called out a woman's voice. Leia looked around, she didn't know who was calling her. There were so many people climbing up the steps with her, some were smiling at her and waving, since she was relatively famous - and even notorious. Poe patted Leia's shoulder, and pointed up to the top right, near a group of white armored soldiers with open-faced helmets. Among the white armored soldiers was a little old woman with pale red hair, she had two aids holding her at her arms, a protocol droid, and nurses behind her. Leia shook her head, she couldn't believe it. Mon Mothma. Her eyes began to water, and rushed up the stairs with Poe as fast as she could.

"Mon." said Leia as she hugged her dearest friend tightly at the top of the stairs, near the front entrance to the Senate Building. "I can't believe you came." Mon Mothma had tears running down her wrinkled face, and looked at Leia, hanging onto her arms for balance.

"Of course I'd come! It's finally over… you did it, my dear. You did it… now, begins the next chapter."


	6. Chapter 5 - Master

**Coruscant**

"You are very strong in the Force." said Jedi Master Cere Junda, the eighty-four year old woman who stood with both of her hands atop her cane, watching Rey levitate numerous objects with the Force, and even float in the air. They were in an old classroom, where Rey was meditating, lifting old training blaster-orbs, children's chairs, and small crates. Junda stood near the door, watching with interest how in-tuned Rey was with the Force.

"I have a good master." thought Rey, still with her eyes closed. Her master, Leia, was at the old Senate Building at the moment. She was hosting a new governmental convention with the Prime Minister of Coruscant and hundreds of other planetary leaders. They were going to craft a new galactic regime, one to permanently replace the failed Republics and First and Final Orders.

"When did you start your training?" asked Junda.

"A few years ago, maybe two or three." answered the apprentice.

"For someone who has just started her training, I am amazed by your strength and connection to the Force." noted Cere. Rey opened her eyes, and slowly floated down to the floor. She sprawled out her legs and gently landed on her feet. The objects around her fell to the floor a bit less gracefully, scattering across the room. "It's not usual to find someone like you." Rey nodded succinctly. She didn't want to reveal that her grandfather was perhaps one of the most powerful Force-users the Galaxy had ever seen, specifically a Sith Lord. Who knew how Cere would react, someone who clearly had been alive during the time of Emperor Palpatine's first galactic takeover.

"I have yet to construct a lightsaber." said Rey, hoping to change the subject. Cere nodded, and turned, heading out of the classroom. Rey followed. "Could you help me?"

"Master Tano mentioned something about that to me." said Cere with a smirk, "That you failed at your first attempt."

"I wouldn't say I failed…" shrugged Rey, "I just didn't find a kyber crystal where she told me to look. I saw… other things." _Fear_. Confronting it was the duty of a Jedi. She remembered her first master telling her that: Luke Skywalker. He was right. Confronting it was her destiny, and she did overcome one of her greatest fears already. Cere chuckled and kept on walking down the enormous corridor of the Temple. Rey looked around, still amazed at its grandiose architecture and size. "Are there kyber crystals here?" she asked.

"I do not know for sure." answered Cere, "If there were, I'm sure the Emperor swiped them in the early years of the Empire. Besides, the Jedi didn't keep many kyber crystals here."

"Master Tano told me that Jedi padawans would travel to Ilum - but the planet is gone now."

"Yes." nodded Cere, "The Empire began doing experiments on the planet, I was there and saw it first hand. So, we must look elsewhere. The Galaxy is full of surprises." Rey nodded and kept following Cere's side. She didn't really know where they were going, but figured the elderly woman had another lesson to teach Rey. She was a walking segment of history, someone who used to live in that very Temple…

"But those days are behind us now." she said warmly, looking up at Rey. "A new chapter begins for the Galaxy today."

* * *

**Old Senate Building**

Leia walked with Poe, C3PO, and her Resistance guards down one of the many halls of the Old Senate Building. She had about an hour and a half until the convention hearing would start, and where she'd open with her speech. C3PO was tugging along a rolling suitcase, since Leia needed to change into something more formal for her speech, rather than her military-esque outfit.

Leia looked at each of the numbers of offices as she walked past them, looking for her old office. This very building hadn't been put into use for nearly forty years, since right before the Battle of Yavin, before the Emperor dissolved the Imperial Senate. She was looking for her old personal office for when she was the Senator from Alderaan. Some of the office doors were opened, and upon peeking inside at a glance, saw perhaps former senators and current planetary leaders in them. Everybody that was returning seemed to be older and experienced politicians, members of the very older galactic order, those who saw the rise of the Empire. Many of them were people who had lost faith in the Old Republic, but managed to maintain some hope for the future. She noticed some of them had little children with them, perhaps their grandchildren, playing in their office with old books and datapads.

"Your Highness," stopped C3PO, who was ahead of Leia somehow. He was stopped in front of a closed office door. There was a little plaque outside the door on the wall, reading _DELEGATION OF ALDERAAN - SENATOR LEIA ORGANA. _Leia stopped in front of the door which was closed, and took in a deep breath. There was some dust on the plaque, which was black in color with golden writing in Aurebesh.

"I do not think I still have the key…" said C3PO sadly.

"It's alright, Threepio." chuckled Leia. The General held out her hand to the door, and inhaled slowly. Using the Force, Leia managed to unlock the door, hearing snaps and clicks within the door and wall. The door then hissed open, and a rush of stale air whisked out. Poe coughed, and Leia looked at him.

"Sorry," he said.

"It isn't _that _bad." she responded. Leia walked into the office first, and the others followed, with her Resistance troops remaining outside to guard the entrance.

Her desk was still in the same place she remembered it, at the far end of the wide office, in front of the large windows. It was covered in a thin layer of dust, as was her metallic chair. The two red plushed seats in front of the desk were still there, too, just where she last left them decades ago. The one on the right was a bit crooked, not facing the desk entirely straight. Even her office chair was moved out of place. She rested her hand on the back of the chair…

_"Senator, Princess - your royal highness-"_

_ "Senator is fine." said a nineteen year old Leia Organa, sitting behind her desk in the pristine Senate office. In front of her was an older Imperial Senator, with black hair and a black beard. _

_ "I have so much respect for you and your family, especially your father," _

_ "None of that means anything by what you're going to say next." said the white-dressed Princess of Alderaan. Young Leia Organa exhaled disappointedly and rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. Her brown hair was firmly set up into two wrapping buns around her ears on the sides of her head. _

_ "But, this work you are getting yourself involved with… it's dangerous." said the older Imperial Senator with a concerned look on his face, "Two senators disappeared last week - rumors have it that they were supplying funds to the Mon Cala shipyards." _

_ "Do you expect anything to change if we continue to hide in the shadow of the Emperor?" asked Leia. She knew that she shouldn't talk so negatively about the Empire or the Emperor while in the Senate Building, there were always people listening… always people watching. _

_ "It is too risky, the Empire is too powerful." the older senator got up from his seat and fixed his gray coat, "This is real life, I don't know what little game you think you're playing." _

"_Excuse me?" Leia jumped out of her seat, "You don't think I know what's at stake here? Forgive me for actually having the balls to stand up to the Empire and fight for the people - unlike some people who were given such a rare opportunity to represent their home in the Senate." _

"_This body of government is inefficient and useless!" shouted the older man, yet not at an unreasonably loud voice, "There is no chance for change. Accept reality, consider yourself lucky that the Empire doesn't even bother to look twice at Alderaan." Leia wanted to argue, she wanted to yell at him and prove him wrong, but she had to hold herself back. She couldn't compromise herself, and her allegiance to the Rebellion… _

"Last time I was here," said Leia softly to Poe, "was right before the Battle of Scarif." Poe looked around the office, and so did Leia.

"When it really began…" he noted, and Leia nodded in agreement. There were old paintings still on the wall of Alderaan. Leia walked over to where Poe was, to the largest painting. It was of a view of Aldera City, the pearl-white towered city that served as the planet's capital - and her home. The Royal Palace was there, the tallest spire in the city, seated right at the edge of the enormous cliff, overlooking a deep valley of pine forests and small glistening lakes.

"It's beautiful." whispered Poe.

"_Was _beautiful." corrected Leia. She touched the painting and ran her fingers across it. She saw the trail of dust on it, and remained on her fingers. Poe took out a cloth from one of his pockets and wiped the painting. It was far clearer than before, yet the colors were still dull - the painting hadn't been touched in decades. Leia lowered her head and turned around, walking back over to her desk. Poe remained at the painting, admiring it. He had never been to Alderaan, but heard stories of its beauty, recounts of deep-space travelers who claimed they never saw anything more beautiful in the Galaxy.

Leia approached her old desk and reached for one of the drawers on its left side. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, and slid open, but with some friction. Inside were old papers and notes, and small data chips. She picked up one piece of paper, it had her father's handwriting on it - well, her foster father. Bail Organa. She unfolded the note,

_My Dear Daughter, _

_You probably are going to be annoyed by this, but, I just want to let you know how proud I am of you. I really am. Your mother and I could not ask for a more suited leader to represent the people of Alderaan in the Senate, even in these dark times. There may be times where we get frustrated with one another, when we argue, and say things we don't necessarily mean. It happens, we are human. - _

Leia closed the note, and put it back in her desk. She couldn't continue reading it, feeling tears swell in her eyes.

"Your highness, are you alright?" asked C3PO kindly, standing beside her. Leia took in a deep breath and looked at the golden protocol droid, looking right into his white luminescent photoreceptors,

"Yes," she nodded, "thank you, Threepio." C3PO nodded back, relaxed that his master was in fact, all right. "You know I'm lucky to have you, right?" added Leia, and C3PO tilted his head in confusion.

"Pardon? _Me_? I am simply doing what you ask, ma'am."

"You go above and beyond." said the General, "You're more than just a protocol droid. You've acted more humanly than many people I have met throughout the course of my life." C3PO glanced down for a moment.

"That is the kindest thing any life form as said to me," he looked back into Leia's eyes, and they flickered for a split second, "and I continue to serve you because of your resilience, wisdom, and purpose in the universe: not just because I am programmed to." Leia chuckled and patted C3PO on his metal cheek.

"It's gonna start soon." said Poe, looking at his watch on his wrist. He patted his hand atop the extended handle of Leia's suitcase. Leia nodded and took the suitcase. She walked over to the side of the office, where there was a small door. She opened it, revealing the old bathroom, and stepped into it to change. The floor was still shining silver, with red mats near the countertop sink of stainless steel. She shut the door, and got down to business.

...

**Old Senate Building**

"I didn't think I'd see you here!" exclaimed C3PO to a fellow protocol droid in one of the halls within the Senate Building, where he was trailing behind Leia and a few Resistance troops. The golden droid tilted his head and waved his arms excitedly upon seeing the bronze and red colored droid.

"Threepio!" called Leia over her shoulder, and C3PO quickly rushed forward.

"Lovely seeing you, C5TAR-V77!" said the golden droid, trying to not bump into any other dignitaries or planetary leaders that were crisscrossing through the halls. There were even soldiers from all over the Galaxy, present to protect their delegate, and blue and white Coruscant police droids to maintain some sort of order in the halls. Members were starting to shuffle into their pods, and the halls were thinning out.

Leia stopped at a doorway to a senatorial pod with four of her troops, and C3PO finally caught up. Poe was with them, and sighed once the droid encountered the group.

"Are you ready?" asked Poe, looking at Leia. Leia looked down at her comlink on her wrist, which projected a small hologram of her speech. She then deactivated it and nodded assertedly. "This is it." The General of the Resistance had changed into a new outfit in the meantime, wearing a long white gown, with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders and hanging low over her back. Her graying hair was braided into a three-tiered crown on the back of her head.

_"I thank you all for coming today," _echoed the speaker in the chamber, the Prime Minister of Coruscant, who was hosting the event. Leia felt a chill run down her spine, and she faced the doorway to her pod. She felt an instant rush of adrenaline, remembering her days as a teenager when she was an Imperial Senator. There was a flow of applause in the chamber, an echoing sensation she hadn't heard since the days prior to the Civil War…

_"None of this would be happening if it weren't for our greatest public servant," _continued the Coruscanti Prime Minister, who was in the towering podium at the center of the convocation chamber, "_please, let us give a warm welcome to the woman who was right all along, protector of peoples, guardian of hope, General of the Resistance; Leia Organa!" _Leia took one step through the doorway, and much louder applause flooded her ears and the entire Senate Building.

In the pod waiting for her was former Senator Mon Mothma and two of her nurses, and Leia was followed by Poe and C3PO. Mon Mothma got up from her seat, applauding with the thousands of other delegates, proudly clapping her skeletal, wrinkled, hands together. Leia walked up to her small control panel/podium at the front of the pod, looking down at the screen. She hadn't seen that very screen in decades either… It was so odd.

Leia pushed a button on the screen and the pod slowly moved out into the open space of the chamber, and the lights shone on her from above.

"Thank you, Prime Minister," said Leia, looking up to the podium tower, where the Prime Minister of Coruscant was seated with his two aides. The Prime Minister was an older man with white hair and a kind smile on his face, wearing a fitted black suit with a white bow-tie. "thank you all for coming today, my neighbors, and my friends." Leia's voice echoed powerfully through the convocation chamber as the thousands of eyes laid upon her,

"We come here together with a renewed sense of hope and vision for the Galaxy. We are at our first crossroads of our galactic destiny, as one grand community. The Empire and First Order tried to divide us through classism and speciesism, but it failed. They tried separating us because we were too bold with our ideas, we were too loud, because we were too compassionate - and it failed. The fact of the matter is that our Galaxy cannot be simply represented by a single flag. That was one of the shortcomings of both the Old and New Republics." Leia paused for a moment, looking around the chamber,

"Many of us came here today with much excitement, but perhaps I can speak for many others when I say that I came here today with much apprehension. I had absolutely no idea what to expect, I didn't think we'd even manage to get to this point. This very act of communion of the Galaxy's star systems and alliances is historic to say the least." many in the chamber started to applause again.

"But we aren't here to just congratulate ourselves on the defeat of the First Order or the fact we all showed up. The people of our Galaxy - _our people_ \- expect more."

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

Ben Solo stood on the edge of the rooftop of the Jedi Temple's main bastion, with his hands clasped behind his back, looking out into the distance. He could barely see the round roof of the Senate Building, where his mother and thousands of others were coming together to rebuild the broken Galaxy. There were hundreds of starships, transports, and cruisers hovering in low orbit above the Senate Building, all kinds of ships, from all corners of the Galaxy. There were old Acclamators, Pelta, and Dreadnaught frigates, most likely from the southeastern Outer Rim, like Rothana and Hypori. There were a varied models of Corellian corvettes, many CR90s, and many seemed newer, with longer engines, longer hulls, and more additions.

There were old Nebulon B and C frigates, variants of Gallofree transports, countless Gozanti cruisers, skyhoppers and star-skimmers with low stellar mileage from nearby star systems, a repainted Venator in blue and white, a few skeletal Munificent frigates with a modified looking Providence carrier - bearing a longer rear section, a taller tower on its stern, and more bulbous like a Mon Calamari cruiser. And yes, the MC85 that he arrived on was present as well, dominating the skyline as the lowest ship in the sky.

Young Ben could sense all the people amassing outside the Senate Building, closing his eyes, trying to imagine what it was like standing there. Standing at the footsteps of the Senate Building with the tens of thousands of people who were filled with hope and faith. Hope and faith. Two simple concepts which were powering the Galaxy, two concepts that helped bring him back to the Light side.

Ben felt the presence of Rey, and his heart warmed. He opened his eyes and turned around, but Rey wasn't alone. She was with Cal Kestis and Cere Junda, the two other residents of the Temple.

"How are you doing?" asked Cal, the sixty-something year old Jedi, "There's a lot on your mind."

"I'm fine. Just wondering how my mother is doing in front of all those people." he said.

"We just saw a clip on the holonet," said Rey, approaching Ben. She reached out her hand to take his, "you should come watch with us." Ben shook his head, rejecting gratefully. Rey rubbed his back, seeing the quiver in his lips.

"Things are going to be good for all of us now." she said sweetly, "Do you understand?" she reached up to his forehead and moved aside some strands of black hair that was in his face. Ben nodded and exhaled,

"I still sense it… _them_." Rey had a look of skepticism on her face and chuckled nervously. She rubbed his back,

"What are you talking about?" but part of her was afraid. Ben could sense it. That fear that everything wasn't really all peachy and magnificent.

...

**Unknown Regions**

**Xyston-class Star Destroyer**

**Command Bridge**

The command bridge of the lone Xyston-class Star Destroyer was quiet and still, with the Sith Eternal crew working silently to keep the ship's systems functioning. Each member of the crew wore dark gray uniforms with a red stripe on their left shoulders. They were all seated at computing stations on the small dug-out level within the bridge, split between a walkway that ran down the middle of the bridge.

Standing on the central walkway was a woman, with a dark red cape that reached the floor behind her feet. She stood still and silent, staring out the viewport of the star destroyer, out into space. They were somewhere in the Unknown Regions, looking upon a network of dark red and orange nebulas… the region of space that protected Exegol. She was a commanding officer, and clenched her fists at her sides as she stared out the viewport.

"Your majesty," approached an older human man, wearing a fleet commander's uniform, with a small badge on his chest, "I recommend we begin finding a new base of operations. After the Resistance revealed the map to Exegol, we are detecting some pirate fleets approaching the area." the woman turned around, revealing a pearl-white mask on three-quarters of her face, covering her forehead, left eye, left cheek, and left side of her jaw. Her hair on the left side of her head was thin and white, and the rest of it was a dark shade of brown, pulled back into a low braided bun. Her eyes, however, were visible. Striking hazel and hints of green.

"Have you scanned the system for any remaining Sith ships?" she asked in a grave tone.

"Yes," nodded the older commander nervously, "but nothing has come up on our scopes except for destroyed ships. The entire fleet is gone." the half-masked woman turned around and looked out the window again. Her neck muscles tensed and a forehead vein protruded as her anger boiled. "Your majesty-" within a second, the man began to choke. The half-masked woman closed her eyes, using the Force to choke the man behind her.

"Please-" muttered the officer, as he gasped for air desperately. She released him, and he fell onto his knees, coughing and gagging.

"Set course for Moraband."

"Won't that reveal us-"

"The Galaxy is too preoccupied at the moment with renewing its democracy." sneered the woman in a loud tone, "To Moraband."


	7. Chapter 6 - Young Solo

**Coruscant**

**Jedi Temple**

"Good, very good. Keep your breath steady, keep your serenity." said Jedi Master Cal Kestis, as he stood with his hands behind his back, watching over Rey and Ben in a small training session. They were atop the roof of the Jedi Temple, in one of its many courtyards, surrounded by white and yellow flowered trees, enjoying the brisk fresh air of the outdoors. Ben and Rey were both seated beside one another, legs crossed, and hands on their knees. Cal Kestis was a tall man, his hair graying, yet used to be a fiery red in his youth. Now in his sixties, Cal Kestis had seen a share of suffering and war throughout his life, having grown up in the Jedi Temple prior to the Clone Wars. He lost his own Jedi Master during the Jedi Purge by Emperor Palpatine, and lived a life on the run for years.

"Is there really kyber crystals here that we could find?" asked Rey, breaking her silence, opening just one eye. She saw Cal Kestis staring at her disappointedly. Cere and Ahsoka were watching from afar, watching Cal attempt to help the younger Jedi at a new lesson.

"This Temple is a host of secrets." said Cal, "There could be things here we never knew existed, even before the Empire's takeover." Rey closed her left eye and let out a sigh. They had been doing this for about an hour now, and she was beginning to lose patience.

All of a sudden, she heard a chuckle. It came from Ben.

"What?" whispered Rey.

"Quiet." insisted Cal.

Ben straightened his face, keeping his eyes closed, and gulped nervously. He did as the elder Jedi commanded. Cal turned around and approached Ahsoka and Cere who were having their own quiet conversation. He noticed there was some distraughtness between them.

"Yes, she contacted me earlier." said Ahsoka quietly, "There was a destroyer spotted heading to the eastern Outer Rim. Passed by Ord Mantell."

"The one that destroyed Kijimi." said Cere Junda. Rey opened her eyes quickly, and Ben did but at a slower pace.

"You're right." whispered Rey to Ben, but he didn't say anything in response. He didn't want to be right. That lone star destroyer had the power to destroy an entire planet, and it was set loose in the Galaxy still. Rey got up, dusting off the back of her thighs from the pollen that had fallen off the nearby trees. Rey walked over to the three older Jedi, and they met her with gazes of exhaustion and despair.

"Ben felt it - through the Force." said Rey, "Remnant of the First Order - or the Final Order, whatever they called themselves."

"It's existence was brought to the knowledge of the convention going on in the Old Senate Building, the entire Galaxy knows about it now." said Cere Junda.

"That's good, though." nodded Rey confidently, "There's nowhere they can hide, the Galaxy is done with them-"

"It is not entirely good." interrupted Ahsoka, "This kind of information, information about weapons of mass destruction that could appear anywhere, tends to make people panic."

"Then what do we do?" asked Rey.

"We hunt it down," joined in Ben, "and destroy it."

"Easier said than done." sighed Cal Kestis, "There's not really a unified navy at the moment that we can immediately chase after it."

"No, but the people are ready to fight." said Rey.

"They don't want to fight more wars." said Ahsoka, shaking her head, "I think we should see if Leia is getting close to forming this new government so we can stop this lone wolf from doing anymore damage."

* * *

**Old Senate Building**

Roars of Wookiees echoed through the halls of the upper level of the Old Senate Building, where in a large conference room, Leia was holding a meeting with multiple planetary delegations; including delegates from Kashyyyk. The General of the Resistance stood at the head of a large table in the wide room that was lined with panoramic windows, where behind her was a holographic screen with lists of old codes and clauses from the Old Republic Constitution. With Leia was C3PO and Chewbacca, but Chewbacca was having a joyous time with his fellow Wookiees. There were two other Wookiees that came from Kashyyyk, Chief Tarfful who led the planet, and a lower ranking commander who was about half his age.

Others in the room were the Prime Minister of Coruscant, the two co-Chairmen of Pantora, the Baron of Malastare, Queen and Governor of Naboo, Prime Ministers of Jabiim, Rendili, and Corellia, and the Viceroy of Hapes. They alone were just a tiny fraction of the total number of delegates that came from all over the Galaxy to partake in this convention. But, in order to keep things running smoothly without having too many voices muffled in one arena, the delegates divided up into different committees to work on different sections of a new galactic constitution.

"I agree, giving corporations a seat in the legislature is not a good idea. Let's not have a repeat of history." said Leia in response to what the Wookiees were saying.

"No one wants them around," said the Baron of Malastare, and older male Gran, "but they have significant influence. I'm surprised they didn't come to this convention and take it over."

"They haven't been so powerful lately, especially after the First Order." noted the Prime Minister of Coruscant, "We should consider ourselves lucky."

"Then we make it a proportional and district based system." said Leia, "Perhaps two representatives from each region of space."

"How do we divide up the Galaxy and create these regions?" asked the Queen of Naboo, a woman wearing white face paint, a wide headdress of gold and silver, and a long maroon gown.

"That will have to be up to the sectors themselves." said Leia, holding her hands together, "We shouldn't impose on any star system on who their political entities will be comprised of. Send out to the other committees that regional grouping will be based on the star systems themselves." ordered Leia to C3PO, and the droid scurried off to send out the notice to the other groups of delegates across the Senate Building.

"I think we should do the opposite." suggested the Viceroy of Hapes, a middle aged Hapian man, who was near-human, but with his fair skin having a tint of violet, his eyes purple, and hair luminescent white. He wore a fitted suit of gold and red, "I mean, let's think about it. Do you really think the millions of planets across the Galaxy will be able to form their own small regions in a timely fashion? Do we have the time to sit around and wait while there's a power vacuum in the Galaxy?"

"There's no power vacuum," jumped in the Prime Minister of Corellia, a young human woman, "the Resistance is the only super-power at the moment - as well as our fleets of mixed ships."

"And how lucky were we to have all assembled at Exegol?" continued the Viceroy, "That wouldn't happen again if a new faction began targeting numerous star systems. There will be mass confusion and disarray - no coordination. There would be no structure."

"We've faced a system of oppression before," said the Governor of Naboo, seated beside the Queen, "we don't need another one."

"Who said a system of oppression?" shrugged the Viceroy, "You're all looking at this like its so black and white - power or no power. We need strength, we need legitimacy." he clenched his fist. Leia remained quiet on the subject, watching the leaders hash it out themselves. She didn't feel like she had much of an important say, she didn't really represent a star system - Alderaan was no more.

"Part of me agrees with you." said the Baron of Malastare, "But who can we even trust to be put in charge of such an organization? The Old Republic was far too complacent with Palpatine, and then the New Republic was far too weak and afraid."

"That's exactly my point, Baron Nafari." said the Viceroy excitedly, "We're here right now, we represent the people, let's make the new regions ourselves. We have a good leader to guide us anyhow." the room fell silent, and everyone slowly turned to look at Leia. Chewbacca grumbled and nodded, and his fellow Wookiees agreed. Leia started to shake her head.

"General, please," said the Hapes Viceroy, "without you, the First Order would still be rampaging across the Galaxy in full control of every star system within the eye can see. The Resistance is the largest military faction remaining presently."

"Fine." agreed Leia, and the Viceroy smiled, "You are right. It would take too much time for the rest of the Galaxy to organize themselves."

"Matter of fact," interrupted C3PO, who was still standing at the door, "it took roughly two hundred years for the known Galaxy to agree upon the already established sectors we see on modern maps." the Viceroy raised a brow,

"See, General?"

…

"I didn't think it would go in this direction." sighed Leia, as she looked down at her desk, where in front of her were a couple datapads showing newly drafted documents to be added to the new constitution they were forming. They weren't formal or final, just proposals that would have to be voted upon by the full convention assembly at some point. Right now, they were divided up into committees to handle different parts, legislatures, elections, territories, economics, trade routes, taxes, etc.

Standing in Leia's office were Poe, Rey, C3PO, Ahsoka, and Chewbacca. Chewbacca and C3PO were standing together gazing at the large painting of Aldera City in Leia's office, not with the rest of the group near the General's desk. Ben decided to remain at the Jedi Temple with Cere Junda and Cal Kestis, feeling he would attract too much attention if he showed up at the Senate Building.

"There's more to it." said Ahsoka softly, "Have you informed the rest of the assembly that there is a First Order destroyer still out and about?"

"I had Threepio send out a notice." said Leia, "That's gonna slow everything else down. There's no telling how many soldiers are on that ship. _And _it has the firepower to destroy a planet…"

"We took on an entire fleet of them before," said Poe, "we can take one out."

"That's 'cause the fleet was crowded and cramped." said Rey, "This time, it's just open space. One shot and any ship of ours is gone in a second."

Leia sat down in her chair and let out a deep exhale. She was tired. She spent about twelve hours working with the other planetary leaders. She reached for the back of her head, pulling out a small pin, undoing her bun of braids. They slumped to the back of her head, and she dropped the pin on her desk.

"I think we should capture the ship." muttered Rey in the silence of everyone present, and C3PO looked up at her skeptically, as did Leia. "It would be far easier than destroying it."

"Really?" asked Poe, "Because we were able to destroy those things within minutes on Exegol."

"A ship like that could help bring some more order to the Galaxy." pondered Ahsoka aloud, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Leia's desk.

"That wouldn't look good for us at all." scoffed Poe.

"Do you think you can bring stability to the Galaxy with just some starfighters and old modified freighters?" asked Ahsoka, "You have good intentions, you have a good mission laid out in front of you. You'll need a galactic fleet to keep everyone in line." Ahsoka looked at Leia. The General didn't seem to disagree, and Poe noticed.

"That was one of my greatest disagreements with the first Chancellor of the New Republic, right after the Civil War," explained Leia, "she demilitarized the navy that left us vulnerable beyond imagination."

"Well, we don't necessarily have to use it if we capture it." said Rey, shrugging her shoulders, "I think it's more important that we take out whoever is commanding that ship."

"That is perhaps the most dangerous aspect of such a mission." said Ahsoka, resting her eyes for a moment, and leaning back in her chair.

"The Knights of Ren maybe…" wondered Rey, "But Ben took them all out on Exegol."

"Who knows how many the Emperor had under his watch." said Leia. She cleared her throat and shook her head, "I don't want any of you to lose sleep over this. Coruscant's Prime Minister is using his intelligence agency to keep a lookout for that rogue destroyer. As soon as we know where it is, we'll go after it." Poe crossed his arms and paced around the room. He didn't really like the idea of waiting around like this, waiting for something bad to happen all of a sudden. There's no telling how much damage that lone Xyston Star Destroyer could do before information reached Coruscant - accurate information, that is.

"Then we should get back to the Temple." said Ahsoka, standing back up, "We must prepare for what is to come."

"H-hold on." said Leia, holding out her hand, "We're not at war here."

"No." said Ahsoka, "It's just tying up loose ends." she winked at Leia and looked at Rey. "Come now, perhaps we can find a kyber crystal lying somewhere in the Temple." Ahsoka headed for the door, and Rey began to follow slowly. Leia watched with wide eyes as her own apprentice left. Rey sensed that Leia wasn't too happy, and stopped before exiting. She turned to look at her Master.

"We aren't alone this time." she said, "We'll be alright, Master." Rey donned a little smile, and Leia nodded with some disappointment. She didn't want her apprentice running off to fight only Maker knows what on that lone destroyer - and with a Jedi who hadn't seen action in decades. Chewbacca roared after Rey, and followed her out the door, wanting to return to the Temple with her. C3PO and Poe remained in the office, watching the others leave.

"General," Poe turned to look at Leia, "I think you should see who else can help us catch this destroyer. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Settle down, Poe." insisted Leia, "We don't even know where this ship is. One step at a time." Poe bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. He realized he was pushing her too far, pushing his boundaries as a commander.

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

Ben Solo walked alone in the chilly halls of the Jedi Temple late that evening. The Resistance had landed more troops and forces at the old Temple, as Leia decided to make it their new base of operations for the Resistance. There were roughly two thousand active members of the Resistance, most of them were pilots, pilots who joined right after the Battle of Exegol. There were plenty of rooms for the new members to reside in, and Jedi Masters Cere Junda and Cal Kestis welcomed them all.

But everyone had already retired to their new chambers when Ben was walking about the Temple. He walked through the shining moonlight that touched the old floors in the hall, walking by the thick pillars of durascrete that held up the enormous structure. There were bases to statues scattered across the hall, yet none of them had any statues. Some of them were as small as a cot, and some as large for an X-wing to land on.

There was a spiritual presence on each of the statue bases, not just a history of whatever lie atop of them for thousands of years; but who they represented. The Jedi. Ben looked around the empty hall, trying to imagine what it looked like in the hey-day of the Old Republic - the age of _High _Republic. Who knew for sure how many younglings and initiates scurried around the Temple, finding their classmates, finding their first instructors on how to hold a lightsaber, exploring their new home.

"Hey kid." uttered a voice in the hall, and Ben froze. He bit down his teeth together, clenching his jaw, and felt a cold feeling down his back. He turned around, seeing a ghost of his former Jedi Master. Luke. His uncle stood in his old Jedi robes, of gray and beige, his hair long and gray, yet he was translucent, slightly glowing a turquoise color. The Force ghost of Luke Skywalker slowly approached his nephew with a sympathetic expression on his face. Ben wasn't sure what to say. The last time he saw his old Master, was on the wastes of Crait, when he thought he killed him - as Kylo Ren.

"I see you dumped the mask." added Luke lightheartedly, "And finally went back home to your mother." Ben's lips quivered, and he nodded shakily. "Good."

"M-master-" sputtered Ben, "I'm sorry." Luke took a few more steps closer to his former apprentice, looking him straight in the eye. Ben was just a little bit taller than him. "I failed you, I failed my mother and father, I failed the Jedi Order … I shouldn't be allowed here."

"What makes you think that you shouldn't be allowed here?" asked Luke curiously, "Because of your past?" Ben nodded and lowered his gaze. He couldn't keep looking into his old Master's eyes. It just reminded him of his dark past, the horrible deeds and actions he took against his own brethren and family.

"I've wronged too many, I've wronged too much." whispered Ben, "Nobody looks at me the same-"

"What is done is done." said Luke firmly, "There is nothing you can change about that, or how people perceive you. But, that is not the duty of a Jedi. Do you remember one of the earliest lessons I taught you?" Ben glanced upward, nodding his head. "Tell me." whispered Luke.

"A Jedi uses his power for good, to protect the light, and to keep peace." reminisced Ben, "But I failed at doing that the moment I- I - _turned_." he gasped.

"Yes," said the former Jedi Master, "never did I teach you to focus your concern on the thoughts of others. As Jedi, we exist to carry out our duty, and just that." Luke put his hand on Ben's shoulder, "All of our stories have moments of failure and darkness - no Jedi has ever lived a perfect life. We all have been tested in different shapes and forms, but what matters most, is our devotion to the Light." Ben nodded and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and relax. Luke began to walk ahead, and Ben watched, and followed.

The two walked side by side in the dim corridor, passing by each of the towering arch windows where they could visibly see the dazzling skyline and cityscape of Coruscant.

"Perhaps we were both fortunate enough to not have been raised here, in this Temple." continued Luke, "There are many things the old Order committed that could be argued as against our morality, against our code, and as agents of the Dark side."

"But this is the center of the light, the _home _of the Jedi for thousands of years." contested Ben, "How could such a thing happen?"

"It's what led to their downfall by the doing of Emperor Palpatine - Darth Sidious." explained Luke, "Their arrogance and even their ignorance of the Force. They had become so conflated and overly confident about their own power, that they weren't able to detect their darkest enemy who was right under their nose." Ben nodded, taking it all in. There was much to learn about the history of the Jedi.

"There are three Jedi here who lived through the Clone Wars - through the Purge." said Ben quietly, worried as if those three Jedi would even hear him. Luke nodded,

"Yes, I know. Just like you and me, Cere Junda, Cal Kestis, and Ahsoka Tano have been tested in ways that have determined how dedicated they are to the Light. Lucky for you, they are living witnesses to my testimony. Each have danced with the Darkness, each have felt its temptations and possibilities, but have come out stronger on the other side."

"Have you ever met Ahsoka before?" asked Ben curiously.

...

"Master Tano, may I have a word?" blurted Ben loudly and angrily, bursting into a large chamber where Ahsoka was meditating with Cere Junda and Cal Kestis - one of the five towers of the Jedi Temple. The three older Jedi were each seated on circular chairs facing the windows that looked out to the skyline. Cere and Cal turned their heads, yet Ahsoka, who was seated between the two, remained still.

"Ben," sighed Ahsoka, "you seem more… enlightened… and angry again." Cere Junda uncrossed her legs from her seat and stared at Ben, putting her hands on her knees,

"What's the meaning of this, young Solo?" she questioned.

"Don't you knock?" asked Cal.

"I'll handle this." said Ahsoka, slowly turning around, "I got it." she said, looking at Cere. The older female Jedi Master was not too sure if Ahsoka should be left alone with the young man, the man who managed to bring down a Jedi academy on his own. Cal walked over to Cere and helped her off her seat with her forearm.

"C'mon, Cere." he said quietly, and they walked around Solo, leaving him alone with Ahsoka. Right as the door shut, Ahsoka opened her eyes and stared at Solo.

"Speak." she commanded.

"Why didn't you help my uncle? Why didn't you teach your Master's son? Why didn't you help him?!" he exclaimed, so angry, he had far many more questions to ask. Ahsoka furrowed her white painted, bare, brows,

"What do you know of my contact with Luke Skywalker?"

"That there _was _one in the first place - he _told _me himself that you two have encountered one another during the war. So why didn't you join him?! You could've helped him destroy the Emperor for good. You could have helped save my grandfather."

"Enough!" she shouted, jumping to her feet effortlessly. The moonlight from the sky beamed around her montrals and onto the floor, and reflected off of her two lightsabers that were on the belt of her long skirt. "I see you have difficulty processing new information, and that is something you'll have to work on as a new padawan."

_Padawan? _Ben didn't like the sound of that. He was not some child. He was a Jedi fucking Knight.

"Tell me _why_." he insisted angrily.

"What did you talk about with your old master?" asked Ahsoka, keeping her chin high, "Because clearly he didn't remind you about any form of respect."

"I'd have respect for someone who'd at least try to help save my family." snapped Ben, "Not run off to only the gods know where." Ahsoka's eyes flared and she held out her hand immediately. Ben caught her Force push with his own, and only slid back a few inches as he held out his own hands. But he was struggling, where as she wasn't even flinching. He slipped back a few more inches, and he tried taking another step forward.

"Tell me why!" shouted Ben.

"I do not need to answer to the likes of you, someone who does not deserve _anything _after what he's done." Ben's anger faded, and he stopped pushing back through the Force. He slid back and slammed up against the metal door. Ahsoka stood down, and relaxed her arm. Ben slumped onto the floor, letting out an exhale.

"That was what we talked about." he said quietly in response, "To let go of the past, and to not let others' judgement affect you." Ahsoka took a few steps forward. He was clearly still struggling with that. One lecture wouldn't fix his issues.

"We both failed somewhat at doing just that." admitted Ahsoka, "You came up here in a fit about what I did years ago, and I just threw it back at you for what you did years ago." the Togruta crossed her arms, "Rise, young Solo." Ben looked up at the Togruta, and did as she said, getting up onto his feet. "Take a seat." she said, gesturing to one of the seats beside her.

Ben walked over to it and sat down, yet the Jedi Master remained standing.

"I don't know what I could tell you that won't come off as some spiritual, ridiculous, lecture to explain my actions." began Ahsoka, inhaling slowly, "So, why don't I ask you… why did you become Kylo Ren?" Ben felt as if he was just stabbed in his chest with a dagger. Ahsoka stared down at him, "What led you down that path?"

Ben licked his lips nervously and gulped,

"Anger… resentment… feeling neglect…" he looked down at the floor. "I felt an emptiness… that nobody cared. I thought that my parents didn't even want me, and my uncle thought I was an evil thing…" Ahsoka walked over to Ben's seat, and sat down on it as well, instead, behind him. Ahsoka leaned her back on Ben's and stared out the window near her, looking out at the skyline.

"That's where the old Jedi Order failed." whispered Ahsoka, "Your uncle did not realize the flaws of Yoda and Obi-wan's teachings when I met him. We disagreed too much." the elderly Togruta held her hands together, looking down at them. They had become wrinkled and frail over time, they weren't the same hands of the Jedi Knight she thought she used to be. "I couldn't be a part of what he was building, knowing that it would fail."

"Then why didn't you try to stop him?" asked Ben emotionally.

"Sometimes we must learn things the hard way, young Solo." answered Ahsoka, just as weakly and sadly.

"Will you teach me?" Ahsoka leaned forward and turned her head.

"What?" she muttered.

"I never completed my training as a Jedi, and my mother has Rey as her own apprentice." Ben shifted in the seat and turned to look at Ahsoka. "Guide me, as you guided my grandfather before. I will not fail you. I promise."


	8. Chapter 7 - Eternal

**Xyston-class Star Destroyer**

**Serenno**

"We aren't receiving any transmission in return from the port," said a young male officer, seated at his terminal station aboard the Xyston-class Star Destroyer. The last remaining ship of the Sith Eternal had entered the Serenno Star System, needing to refuel before its final jump to Moraband. Beside the young officer was the older fleet commander, looking at his computer screen,

"Try again." he insisted.

"This is the fourth time now. They know who we are." he whispered, "Perhaps they are Resistance-affiliated." Footsteps clacked on the black glossy floor behind the two men in the dug-out portion of the bridge, and stopped right behind them. The two men looked up and over their shoulders, seeing their commanding officer looming over them.

"Your majesty," garbled the younger officer.

"Do not give me your excuses." she barked, through her half-mask of white, "Approach the port, we will take what fuel we need whether they are willing to give it to us or not." she walked ahead on the bridge, closer to the front. "Full speed ahead." she ordered to the rest of the crew. Outside the viewport of the Xyston destroyer was the greenish yellow world of Serenno, with a skeletal station orbiting it. It was a refueling station since Serenno was a new trading hub in that region of the northern Outer Rim. The station had large cylindrical canisters and tankards attached to docks and struts, and on its lower levels were ships docked to it. All of the ships at the station were just a tiny fraction of the size of the Xyston destroyer, and it quickly moved towards it.

"Your majesty, we cannot risk losing this station." said the older officer, joining the commanding officer up on the main deck of the bridge.

"You're a fool when it comes to targeting critical systems of enemy bases, Captain Sharda." responded the masked woman, "They aren't responding to our transmissions, so we will push their other customers away." Captain Sharda cowered, remaining a few meters behind his superior, but kept an eye on the approaching station. There were only civilian vessels getting fuel at the station, small freighters, transports and the like.

"We're detecting starfighters coming out of hyperspace." called out an officer on the lower deck of the bridge. Within seconds, a squadron of X-wings exited out of hyperspace between the Xyston and the fueling station. First four appeared, then eight, ten, fifteen, and twenty total. The commanding woman's eyes widened, and she nearly screamed when she saw a larger vessel enter the system as well. It was pointed, needle-like, ship with three large engines at its rear, and a forward-pointing command tower at its front prow.

"Does that look like a fucking fighter on your scanners?!" she roared, yet no one on the crew responded. "Aim forward cannons on that piece of junk, and raise deflector shields on the engines and main heavy cannon to protect us from those fighters."

"Yes, your majesty." responded some of the crew members.

The colossal Xyston Star Destroyer continued to move forward through space, towards the fueling station as it withstood attacks from the X-wings and old, jagged, frigate. The X-wings separated into four separate groups, with two groups moving underneath to attack the main cannon of the Sith ship. The other two groups remained above, firing proton torpedoes. The shields of the destroyer were strong and managed to withstand their impact, yet it took a significant beating.

The Xyston began to fire all of its sixteen octuple-barbette turbolasers that were located on the sides of its hull, eight on each side of the stepped-command console that led up to the bridge. The heavy cannons tore through the incoming frigate, obliterating its sole forward turbolaser cannon, and shot off its engines. The fighters were easily able to evade the turbolaser fire, swooping between the bolts and making rounds for the command bridge.

"Where are the damn TIEs?" shouted the masked woman to her crew.

"They're deploying now, your majesty." called out an officer. She turned her head to look outside again and saw her triangular-winged TIE fighters flying out from the side hangars of the ship, beginning to chase down the X-wings.

"There is no possible way that the Resistance knew we were here." she said.

"More likely that it is a local planetary defense force." said Captain Sharda, "nothing we can't handle." She watched with glee as the defense frigate was torn apart, shredded by the Xyston's green turbolasers, blowing off its rear stern and engines that were connected by a thin strut to its main structure.

"Establish an open frequency, I want to send a message to that station and Serenno." demanded the masked woman.

"Your majesty, but that would alert the Resistance for sure-"

"Do as I command!" she barked.

Within seconds, the crew began working on setting up an open frequency. There was a soft, melodic, humming sound from the front of the bridge, and the woman walked up to the front console terminals. The frequency was prepared, and communique ready for dispatch.

"This is Darth Temnateta, Queen of the Sith Eternal," she spoke into the comms, with her finger pressing a button on the console in front of her, "open your largest fueling station or risk being destroyed by the full might of this super-weapon." she said sternly.

"_To hell with the Sith!" _responded a muffled voice on the communication frequency.

Darth Temnateta, self-proclaimed Queen of the Sith Eternal, stood straight and looked out the viewport. The resisting frigate was totally destroyed, ablaze and blown to pieces floating through space, yet there were still X-wings attacking her ship. She looked over her shoulder at her crew,

"Fire on that station." she said, with her right eye twitching.

"But, your majesty, the fuel-" spoke Captain Sharda.

"Fire on that station!" she bellowed, "Fire the damn super laser now!"

The Xyston-class Star Destroyer stopped firing its laser cannons and turbolaser batteries at the swarm of X-wings, and began to center itself at the fueling station. Small ships were beginning to leave, yet there were still over twenty vessels fueling still. The lower cannon of the Xyston, its main super-laser, began to charge up, whirring loudly. Deep within the barrel of the enormous cannon was a red glow, and it whirred even louder. It let out a metallic shriek right as it blasted the laser. The red super-laser rammed right through the fueling station, detonating all of its fuel canisters and struts, destroying all the vessels with it. The laser didn't stop there, but cleanly shot through the station and struck Serenno.

Darth Temnateta watched with wide eyes as the red laser continued to fire onto the planet, sending more waves of energy and power to its core. The crust of the planet began to crack and glow, its continents uprooting themselves, clouds immediately dissipating, and oceans evaporating. The glow of the planet's eruption reflected on her pearl-white mask that covered half her face, and the crew remained silent, watching the planet slowly expand, sending out debris of asteroids and meteorites.

"Get us out of here." she said sternly, "To the nearest civilized system." she commanded, swiftly turning around. Her red cape billowed as she walked down the main aisle of the bridge, whisking past Captain Sharda. The Captain nodded and relayed the orders once again to the crew.

"Is Moraband close enough for what fuel we have left?" he asked his nearest officer.

"No." responded the officer quietly.

"Call back all fighters," sighed Captain Sharda, "plot coordinates for Telos, then."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

**Rey**

"I've heard that voice before." said Rey, as she stood in a dark room with a Jedi holocron in her hands, with Cere Junda standing with her in the room. They were in the lower levels of the Jedi Temple, in the archives, where Cere managed to safeguard just a very few Jedi holocrons over the years. Most were destroyed or exploited by the Emperor during the reign of the Empire, and now was the Jedi's task on carrying on its history and code. Rey smiled as the holocron closed, its corners moving back to its cube formation, and the blue light dimmed.

Cere smiled at the holocron,

"It was the only holocron I found with something from Grand Master Yoda. He was the last leader of the Jedi Order." Rey put the holocron back into its cube-shaped socket on the wall, beside just one other holocron.

The two Jedi began to walk out of the archives, reaching the cylindrical hall of the blast doors. Cere entered a code in the control panel, opening the door, and they walked through the narrow hall.

"Where are the other Jedi you mentioned?" asked Rey. She didn't forget that the first day they arrived at the Jedi Temple a week ago, that the droid Master Huyang mentioned that there were four total Jedi living at the Temple, yet the other two were off-world.

"Off on a mission to find more former Jedi." said Cere with an exhale, walking out of the archive corridor. She shut it through the control panel once Rey exited as well, and they proceeded to walk through the empty and spacious chamber that used to be the Jedi Temple Library. All of the shelves were empty and bare, no datapads, no books, no texts, nothing. "They left a few months ago, we had a lead."

"Really? Where to?"

"We felt a presence in the Force around Felucia and Ossus." answered Cere, walking steadily with her wooden cane. "They are teeming with life, full of the Force, good places to hide."

"What was the Jedi Order like before the Empire?" asked the Jedi apprentice.

"Cold." she responded simply, "And outdated."

"Oh…" Rey wasn't expecting that sort of answer.

"There's no point fixating on the past, it's gone." noted Cere, "We must make use of what we have before us, and build a new Jedi Order."

"Will you help me find a kyber crystal? I feel… I feel empty without a lightsaber." Rey hadn't had a lightsaber for long, just about two years, and now all of sudden, ever since she gave back Luke's saber to Ben, and Leia's saber to its original owner, she felt out of place.

"Your crystal will come to you when the time is right." chuckled Cere, "A Jedi is not defined by her lightsaber."

"I know…" she admitted, "I just feel…"

"Vulnerable?" Cere looked up at the tall, young, woman.

"Yes. Which I know I probably shouldn't… but I still feel it."

"Go to the main meditation chamber, the tallest spire of the Temple." ordered Cere, "Perhaps there you will find some answers." Cere continued onward, yet Rey remained still. She furrowed her brows, where even was the way to the main spire? She had no idea how to get there. The Temple was like a maze - _wait, _she thought. _Use the Force_.

Rey was in an upper level area of the Jedi Temple, still a good distance away from the main spire. The corridors were a bit narrower, yet tall and high, the lights weren't on at all, just the early morning's sunlight peeking through the large windows. If Cere knew that there would be a crystal at the top of the Temple's tallest tower, why didn't she just send her there? Perhaps she didn't know if Rey would be worthy of it yet…

What would even be at the tallest spire? There probably wasn't something to help her find a kyber crystal, the only ones who could do that were those surviving Jedi. What could a small room in the tallest tower of the complex, which had been abandoned for a generation, give her?

"Find something yet?" said Ben, down the hall. Rey looked over her shoulder, and saw the tall, statuesque Jedi walk in from a side corridor. He was wearing his normal all-black attire, something he was very fond of. She smiled upon seeing him, but also sighed disappointedly.

"No, I swear, I'm tired of these womprat-hunts." the two walked alongside one another, continuing deeper into the Temple. They had to find another turbolift, the one that would directly bring her to the tallest tower.

"You'll find your crystal, and you'll build a legendary weapon." said Ben sweetly, nudging his hand into hers. She took his hand and looked up at him, just staring at him, looking into his brown eyes.

"All this talk about kyber crystals lately and I feel like I'm getting farther and farther from actually finding one." she stated bluntly, "I didn't think these trials would just keep coming one after the next."

"That's the fun part about being a Jedi." scoffed Ben sarcastically, "You're always tested. But we find ways to succeed."

"Oh yeah, where? Where's that way for me?" Ben walked in front of Rey and faced her, stopping her in the middle of the hall. She looked up at him, confused.

"Me." he answered. "Give me your other hand." Rey hesitated, but then lifted her left hand to give to Ben. "Close your eyes." and Ben waited for Rey to close her eyes. He did the same.

"What's this?" she whispered.

"Just listen, focus on the Force. Focus on the Temple." muttered Ben, opening one eye, making sure that Rey's eyes were still closed. "Just keep breathing steadily." he added.

_ Thunder boomed outside the smokey and ashy walls of the Jedi Temple, with rain pouring down for the past day and night. Imperial stormtroopers scoured the Jedi Temple, which had been hollowed out by the newly christened Darth Vader just months ago. The halls of the Temple were dark, cold, and littered with lightsaber marks on the floors, pillars, and blaster marks as well wherever one would look. _

_ Walking with a group of six red robed Royal Guards was a black cloaked Emperor, walking slowly with a low hunch, over to a pile of dead bodies that were covered by a tarp in the middle of the hall. Lightning flashed outside, flashing white light through the windows, onto the Emperor's hooded figure. _

_ Palpatine stood just a few feet away from the tarp, and looked down. He saw a small hand sticking out from underneath it, and a lightsaber on the floor, right beside it. The white, pale, deformed Emperor held out his hand, using the Force to pick up the lightsaber. It flew into his hand, and he gripped the cold hilt in his right hand. The yellow eyed man glared down at the blade, it had black markings on its bottom half, and silvery ridges near the top. _

_ "Your majesty," interrupted a Captain stormtrooper, with a red marked epaulet on his right shoulder. "I am sorry, I thought we retrieved all the traitors' weapons." nodded the trooper. Palpatine looked up at the trooper. _

_ "I've decided I shall keep this one, captain." hissed Palpatine, "You may carry on with the others." the trooper nodded, and a few others gathered around. Flametroopers surrounded the pile of dead Jedi, and they began to fire up their weapons. The hall began to smell like gas as the flamethrowers launched a stream of inferno onto the bodies. _

_ The tarp lit up immediately, and soon after the bodies became visible. There were mostly young Jedi, many padawans, children… and just a few elderly Masters. Palpatine smiled as the bodies burned, and lifted up the lightsaber in his hand once more. _

Rey gasped and opened her eyes, squeezing Ben's hands, and he opened his eyes. She had tears in her eyes,

"Did you see that?!" she shrieked, and Ben nodded, licking his lips nervously. Truthfully, he was not expecting to see that. He didn't think they'd be seeing their greatest enemy again. Rey let go of Ben's hands and wiped her eyes,

"Why would the Force show me that?" she gasped.

"To let us know…" thought Ben aloud, looking around the grandiose hall, "what she's been through - the Temple - the Order."

"That didn't help at all." said Rey, feeling uncomfortable and shaky, but she soon stood still, her eyes widening, and her shoulders relaxed. "I think there's more." She held out her hands to Ben. He looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"We can't neglect it…"

_ Emperor Palpatine held his hand against the wall as he walked down a shorter corridor within the Jedi Temple, having exited a turbolift. The light in the turbolift behind him was flickering, possibly due to the amount of damage the Temple withstood during the execution of Order 66. The Sith Lord ran his hand against the smooth wall, even across the black scorch marks from blaster fire. The scorch marks were cold, and just a hint of soot stuck to his fingertips as he passed by. _

_ At the end of the short hall was a large bronze door. He could imagine in his mind how many times Grand Master Yoda passed through that very hall, going through that door, into the next room. Sidious used the Force to open the door with the slight sway of his hand. The door creaked upon opening, scratching against the floor. Inside was a shaded room, with thin blinds on the windows, and two large circular seats. The air was warm, there was a scent of burned exhaust or fuel, from weaponry. _

_ Darth Sidious walked into the room, first over to the windows, past the two seats. He peeked through the blinds, barely able to see the cityscape through the thunderstorm. _

_ "I sense you." he muttered, feeling an odd presence behind him. He turned around, and saw a girl standing in the doorway. She had brown hair, wore a white Jedi's tunic, with a brown belt and brown leather strap around her right arm. The girl's eyes were wide open, staring in complete shock. _

Rey could see her grandfather again through her closed eyes - staring back at her. She was all of a sudden in a room she hadn't been in before, not in the hall, and not with Ben. She could barely breathe, as if her lungs froze along with her heart and gut. She wanted to _run_. But she did not. She tried her hardest not to feel anymore fear.

_Palpatine blinked, and upon opening his eyes, the girl was gone. He cracked a smile to himself, and looked down at the lightsaber he still had in his hand. The Emperor walked up to one of the seats, and noticed a seam near its top, along its sides. He placed his pointed nailed fingers along the seam and lifted it up, able to lift off what seemed like a lid to a large container. Inside, there were just some old Jedi clothes: nothing of much importance. Using the Force he let the lightsaber out of his hand and gently float down like a feather into the container-seat. It rested on top of the folded clothes, and he put back the lid. _

"Are you sure?" asked Ben frantically as he chased after Rey out of the turbolift in the Jedi Temple's tallest spire.

"I don't know how many more times I can tell you, Ben." responded Rey over her shoulder, reaching the door where she recognized in her vision… where her grandfather had passed through. On the walls were lines of dust, yet some were thinner than the rest… where he put his hand decades ago. She felt a chill run down her spine again, and faced the door.

"How do we open it?" asked Ben. Rey gave him a smug look,

"What kind of Jedi are you?" she teased. She held out her hand, attempting to use the Force to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Ben chuckled, and covered his mouth, yet Rey clearly heard it. She exhaled sharply and tried again, pressing down her lips and clenching her jaw. She was trying too hard now, and tried using two hands. Ben decided he'd help, and held out his right hand at the door. Standing tall and firm, he concentrated at the seam of the door. It began to shake and tremble, creaking even, but it didn't open. Ben exhaled and let go of his concentration,

"To hell with it…"

"No." stated Rey. She grabbed the lightsaber off of Ben's belt, Luke's saber. She ignited it and pointed it at the door, driving the blue blade into the metal door. She began to move it upward, cutting a rectangle large enough for her to duck through. The metal slab remained in the door once she retracted the blade, and with a kick, it fell into the room. Rey handed Ben's lightsaber back, and he took it in silence.

Rey got inside quickly, and looked around. There weren't blinds anymore like in her vision, nor were there any chairs. It was completely empty. She stood there, in silence, dumbfounded.

"Now what?" asked Ben quietly. But Rey didn't say anything. She was just so certain that that chair would be in that room, along with the lightsaber in it that her grandfather placed. Of course, perhaps her grandfather thought she'd use it to strike down any surviving Jedi, and aid her path to becoming the Galactic Empress and a Sith. Rey put her hands to the sides of her face, closing her eyes, and breathed deeply.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." said Ben, trying to console her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Rey lowered her head,

"I need a minute." she responded. Ben removed his hand, and nodded understandingly. He stepped through the hole in the door, and waited outside the room. "What the fuck…" whispered Rey, "Why?" she gritted her teeth, opening her eyes, and stared at the floor. She noticed she saw a more profound definition of her shadow on the floor. She glanced up, without moving her head much, just to see out the window. It was cloudy outside, and she didn't remember seeing her shadow when she walked into the room. Rey slowly looked around, the light wasn't coming from outside. It was from above her.

There was a single ceiling lamp, round like a dome, but it was shining, not consistent or still. She held out her hand to it, and let out a deep breath. With the aid of the Force, the lamp became detached and fell into Rey's hand. She caught it, and put it down on the floor. Upon looking up at the ceiling, she saw a glowing crystal - it was glowing white. She was struck with complete surprise, and the crystal slowly floated down to her stretched-out hand.

The crystal was cold as ice yet begun to warm up as she let it rest in the palm of her hand.

"Ben…" she called softly, "I- I found it."

* * *

**Senate Building**

**Leia Organa**

"I have significant doubts that you can really keep us safe. Serenno was _destroyed_! I thought they were gone for good!" shouted the leader of Toprawa, the planetary neighbor of Serenno that was just a quick hyperspace jump away. The Toprawan leader was a non-human being, with large black eyes, three lekku-like tentacles on the back of his head tied by a leather strap, and tendrils on his very short snout. He stood in Leia's Senate office with a couple other planetary delegates, specifically, the Viceroy of Hapes and Queen of Naboo.

"I am aware of the situation, Sultan." said Leia, seated at her desk, "This comes as a shock to me as much as you, and now's not the time to argue about logistics. I am already doing everything I can to get a fleet together to chase down that Sith destroyer."

"We've traced its location and predicted its trajectory." noted the Viceroy of Hapes, a young near human man, named Almen Szoar. He stood nearest to the tall Toprawan man, who was very distraught and terrified. "It's going to Telos, we can catch it there." added Viceroy Szoar.

"With what fleet?" asked the Toprawan, "The jumbled mess that rammed together at Exegol? Forget it, I'm going back to my homeworld." he waved his hand at Organa.

"Wait, Sultan, please." spoke up Queen Ellani Lanchest of Naboo, following the Sultan of Toprawa, "You must have faith-"

"My people are at risk, I need to get them to safety." said the Sultan worriedly, "Nothing has been achieved here." he stepped out of the office, and the door shut behind him. Queen Lanchest sighed and walked slowly back to the seat near Leia's desk. The General of the Resistance got up from her seat.

"That's the thirty fourth delegate returning home early." said Viceroy Szoar.

"No, thirty fifth." said Queen Lanchest, plopping down into the seat, "Cerea has withdrawn from the convention this morning." Leia walked over to the window behind her desk and looked outside. She stared blankly out into the sky, watching the crisscrossing skylanes of traffic, the tens of thousands of speeders passing by the area.

"That is our biggest problem here." said Leia, "People are too afraid to get back into the fight. They were surprised they even made it out alive from Exegol."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Queen Lanchest, "The only way we can get a real navy is if we get enough money from all the star systems to pay for it. Unless, Almen here wants to pay …"

"Uh, I don't have _that _much money." snapped the Viceroy, "Besides, they're overreacting, it's just _one _Sith ship."

"It destroyed two planets already, billions dead." said Leia solemnly, "We need to capture it."

"What?" blurted Szoar, "You mean destroy from within right?"

"No." said Leia bluntly, "We need to take that ship, and take out whoever's commanding it. It'll be in safer hands with us."

"Us?" asked Lanchest, "The Resistance you mean?"

"Yes." Leia shrugged her shoulders.

"I think people are done with the Resistance." said Lanchest, and Szoar nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?"

"They still think you're some rogue militant - at least, that's what they think when you're not paying attention, and that's what they say when you're not around." explained Szoar, "We have a charter-"

"Pieces of a charter." scoffed Leia, "It's far from complete."

"But it's better than nothing." said Szoar.

"And more stable than the loose structure of the Resistance."

"I have doubts that the Galaxy will take us legitimately if we spring this on them too early." said Leia, shaking her head, walking back over to her desk. She rested her hands on the back of her chair.

"Oh, my dear General," smirked Szoar, "our systems are ready for it. Our sectors are ready for it." Leia looked from Szoar over to Lanchest.

"I can easily get fifty planets to sign the treaty. The reason they haven't yet is because they're waiting for someone else to initiate it." said Lanchest.

"Then… well… go for it." smiled Leia, "It starts tomorrow then. We'll announce it as soon as we get the signatures."


	9. Chapter 8 - Preparations

**Coruscant**

**Leia Organa**

**Old Senate Building**

**Conference Room**

"Coruscant and Alsakan have amended their planetary constitutions to form their stellate." said Leia, standing at the head of a long table in her old conference room near her old Senate office. The only others in the room were Queen Ellani Lanchest of Naboo, Viceroy Almen Szoar of Hapes, C3PO, and Mon Mothma, who was representing Chandrila for the convention. Mon Mothma sat near Leia at the end of the table, she was very frail and skinny, her cheeks sunken in, her eyes had dark circles under them, and her hair was nearly bone-white. "But I think that will be more difficult for other star systems to get on board with." added the General of the Resistance.

"No, we must have faith in the rest of the Galaxy." said Viceroy Almen Szoar, standing near the windows in a fitted blue and white suit, looking dapper and sharp. He looked at Leia from the windows, standing with his hands in his pockets, "I've gotten my sector to form a stellate." A stellate was a stellar-state, a new political entity that would make up the composition of the new galactic government taking form. The convention voted already to form a new democratic republican style government, and were leaving it to just a few smaller committees to work out the kinks - they trusted the Resistance the most.

"Naboo is the same, General." added Queen Ellani, "We've formed our stellate successfully, and each star system had amended their charters to fit the new standards we are creating."

"They've received their recommendations on who to form a stellate with," continued Leia, "and only about a third of them have responded saying they're working on it… nothing from anybody else." Leia rubbed her forehead and exhaled, she did not miss the political maneuvering she needed to do to get everyone on board. She never had to get the entire Galaxy to work together this time, back in the New Republic, she just needed a simple majority - a few alliances with influential senators, and they could pass some minimal bill. This time, they were forcing down medicine down the throats of every star system in the known Galaxy.

"I think you should focus more on your operation on Telos, and the Xyston Destroyer that will be reaching there soon." said Mon Mothma, "The Resistance needs their General." said the old woman sweetly. Leia nodded accordingly, but she didn't want to leave just yet. She left Poe and Finn in charge of assembling a fleet to ambush the Xyston Star Destroyer at Telos, and it was almost time for her to go too. She needed to be at the forefront of that pivotal battle.

"Fine, in the meantime," said Leia, clearing her throat, "introduce Article one of the new constitution for the convention to vote on. It's just the establishment of the new galactic legislature, that shouldn't be too hard to pass." she said looking at Viceroy Szoar.

"Yes, of course." he nodded.

"Are we going to allow a debate?" asked Queen Ellani, rising up from her seat.

"No." said Leia sternly, "I know some folks who will just keep talking for hours on end and nothing will get done. They each get two senators, that's it." she shook her hand. She looked down at Mothma, "I think you should help Prime Minister Kodus in running the session." Prime Minister Kordus was the leader of Coruscant, who helped Leia organize the convention in the first place, and opened up all the old Republic/Imperial offices that could be of use for the new government. "They respect you." Leia put her hand on Mon Mothma's hand which was resting on the surface of the table.

"I'll try my best, my dear." smiled Mon Mothma.

"Alright," inhaled Leia, heading for the door, and C3PO began to follow her, "don't let shit hit the fan."

"Yes, General." said Szoar, "We got this…" Leia nodded and left with her droid. But she wasn't off to the Jedi Temple just yet, she needed to speak with a few more convention delegates.

...

"We are in this, together, every step of the way." said General Leia Organa to a small group of former Republic Senators and planetary leaders in a lounge/lobby in the Old Senate Building. She still needed to convince more delegates to accept the new terms of rewriting their charters or constitutions to meet the standards of the new government… something that she previously said they had enough time to work on - ten years worth of time…

"We just have fears that we could be targeted, any one of us." said the King of Toydaria, a blue Toydarian that was flying at Leia's height, wearing a long robe of blue and gold. "That ship wiped out Serenno like it was a stink-bug." exclaimed the Toydarian King.

"We cannot allow that ship to attack anymore worlds." insisted ex-Senator Bolto Karmyx of Bothawui, one of Leia's oldest allies when she was a New Republic Senator. The aged Bothan had white hair in a pony-tail and a white beard, "I've personally sent funds to the old Kuat Drive Yards to start building new ships."

"You've bought a fleet?" asked someone else, the Emir of Skako. The Emir of Skako was a Skakoan male, with his mouth and overall torso concealed in a metal breathing suit, and his eyes covered with special goggles to protect himself from oxygen. "Is that even legal nowadays?"

"I'm not keeping it for myself." said Karmyx, "I've given it to the Resistance."

"The Resistance is going to be merged with the new navy - we're working on it. We've received nine thousand new conscriptions just between Coruscant and Hapes." explained Leia, "The people are ready to fight back and finish this fight once and for all."

"I was hoping Exegol was the last fight…" sighed the ex-Senator of Vulpter, an Inner Rim world. The Vulptan was a near-Bothan race, with a snout and covered in fur, but with smaller ears, larger eyes, a bulkier frame, and four short white horns on his head. His fur was silkier and a dark gray in color, with slight shine under his brown eyes and sharp cheekbones. Ex-Senator Vargo Nessiss once also worked with Leia during the short reign of the New Republic, yet did not join either one of the major political factions that dominated. He was a moderate, and a bit worried that the partisan bickering would lead to a galactic conflict… that commonality strengthened his friendship with Leia Organa. "I have some old frigates that I hid from the Empire after the Clone Wars that could be of some use." he added.

"Yes, we can use all of your help." smiled Leia, "Coruscant, Hapes, and Bothawui have paid more than five times the amount they would in galactic taxes - which will be enough to help us build a true navy. Their devotion to this cause is far from unnoticeable."

"I will send a request back to my homeworld," said the ex-Senator of Corellia, Donyn Sturr, who was a middle-aged human man with fair skin and black hair, "time to fire up the Corellian Engineering Yards once more."

"Thank you all, for even being willing to speak with me." said Leia gratefully, holding her hands together.

"Of course," said ex-Senator Vargo Nessiss with a grunt, "you're the one who actually gives a damn about this god-forsaken Galaxy." some of the others chuckled, but Leia didn't. She nodded and smiled, forcing the smile, of course.

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

"Do not worry about the overall design," said the monotoned droid Master Huyang, standing behind Rey in a large workshop within the Jedi Temple. It was finally time for Rey to put the kyber crystal she used to use, and began constructing her lightsaber. She had gathered the parts from her old Jakku staff and the pieces of metal she found on the wreckage of the Death Star, pieces from the old Imperial throne. She sat on a stool at a dusty countertop with all her pieces scattered in front of her. "it will come together with your concentration on the Force." concluded Huyang, peering over Rey's shoulder. The former K-series Imperial security droid watched intently as Rey breathed slowly and the pieces began to float in the air, just inches off the table.

The kyber crystal rotated slowly in the air, rising a few more inches. The pieces from her staff opened up, revealing an inner chamber that was empty. With some of the pieces Huyang had found in the Temple, the more technical parts of the lightsaber, they rose up and joined with the kyber crystal. Rey continued her steady breathing, furrowing her brows slightly, putting more effort to lift up some more pieces off the countertop.

"Very good." said Huyang quietly, "Keep steady."

The kyber crystal slid within two cylindrical pieces that locked together and twisted. A black cover then encapsulated the central portion of her lightsaber hilt. Rey wanted to look, but knew she needed to keep her focus. Using a chrome-like piece she found from the Death Star's throne, she attached it to the top of the hand grip. More wired pieces slid into the chromed shaft of the hilt, connecting to the main body of the saber, attaching to the crystal. Another chrome piece floated off the countertop, without Rey even concentrating on it as much as the others. The second chrome piece attached to the other end of the blade, and twisted onto the hilt firmly. Rey cringed her nose slightly, and raised her chin. An emitter rose off the counter top, which was part of her staff. It was a cone-shaped piece, connecting onto the top of the saber. More pieces started to come together and attached themselves to the other end of the blade, a second switch and power control button, and a second emitter.

Rey opened her eyes and saw the hilt floating in front of her eyes, all in one piece. It was a mix of black and chrome, with cone-like emitters on both ends. She reached out to take the lightsaber, and stood up from her stool.

"Now," said Huyang, "ignite it, young Rey." Rey exhaled deeply and ran her thumb over the red ignition button, pressing it firmly. A golden blade emitted to her left, and a second blade emitted out of the other end of her lightsaber. Rey was stunned. A double-bladed lightsaber, gold in color, humming loudly and brightly.

"Well done." said Huyang. Rey felt chills across her shoulders and spine, and grinned with relief. Rey turned her head to the door and saw Ben leaning up against the doorway with a smile on his face. Rey pointed the lightsaber at him, and the other end of the blade ran parallel to her upper arm, right past her shoulder,

"Stand your ground, Knight Solo." Ben stood straight from leaning off the wall, and reached for his lightsaber on his belt. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the doorway, into the larger room behind.

"Even decades later, the first thing a Jedi wants to do with their new lightsaber is fight…" sighed Master Huyang as he began to clean up the parts that Rey didn't use off the countertop.

"Master Huyang," said Rey before leaving, "thank you." Rey then ran after Ben out of the workshop.

She was in an empty hall, stunned that he had already disappeared. She looked around slowly, peeking behind each of the large columns that lined both ends of the chamber. Her double-bladed lightsaber was still ignited, and she held it firmly with both hands at a diagonal position, waiting. Hearing a swing of a lightsaber from behind, Rey spun around and caught Ben.

Ben slammed his saber against Rey's,

"I forgot how strong you are," he said with a smile. Rey winked and pushed him back. Ben slid back a few feet but then stood tall with his blue lightsaber. He pointed it at Rey,

"Come to me, Rey." he said flirtatiously. Rey charged at Ben, spinning her lightsaber. She jumped off the ground, using the Force to push her through the air. Ben held up his lightsaber perpendicular to his body, Rey bounced on top of his lightsaber with her own, and flipped over him. She landed firmly on both of her feet, and spun around, staring at Ben with a smirk.

Ben was catching his breath, and chuckled.

"Somebody's been improving." Rey ran at Ben again, but slowed down about halfway. She felt something in the Force, a distress. Ben sensed it too, and lowered his lightsaber. The two looked in blank space, trying to process what that feeling was. They looked at one another, and Rey deactivated her double-bladed lightsaber.

"What is that?" she asked, hoping Ben would have some answer. He did have more Jedi training than she did, many years worth more of training. Ben put away his lightsaber and shook his head.

"I think I know…"

* * *

**Jedi Temple Hangar**

"We found these on our voyages across the Galaxy," said Jedi Master Cere Junda, standing with, Ben, Rey, Ahsoka Tano, and Cal Kestis in the nearly empty and cavernous hangar of the Jedi Temple. Droid Master Huyang was at the controls at the back of the hangar, sticking a metal key into a console to open the main hangar door. The door creaked loudly and sunlight slowly poured into the hangar, illuminating the very few ships present. There was an old Lambda-class shuttle, repainted with blue stripes and a silver base color. The old shuttle wasn't the only thing present in the hangar, there were an array of old starfighters.

Rey walked up to the closest one, it was an Eta Actis-class Jedi starfighter, with faded paint in yellow, gray, and red. Rey put her hand on the dusty hull of the ship, feeling the cold metal. She could tell that the ship hadn't been activated in years…

Next to it was another old starfighter, a Delta 7B Jedi starfighter. It was longer than the Actis-class, having a more streamlined look. The Delta 7B was a solid light green, with hints of black across the side and near the bulbous cockpit. Ben walked up to that ship, using the Force to open the cockpit.

"they are still in good condition." added Cere, "Huyang had them fueled up and ready to go."

In a moment's notice, a ship began to enter the Jedi hangar. It was the Millennium Falcon, and Rey smiled upon seeing it, and hearing its loud engines. Ben walked away from the old Jedi starfighter and over to Rey, sensing his mother was onboard the Falcon. Cere and Cal walked forward to meet Rey and Ben, and watched as the Falcon's ramp opened up, and out walked Leia and Chewbacca. Chewbacca immediately hugged Rey, having not seen her in a few weeks now.

"Is it time to go?" asked Ben to his mother, and she nodded, pressing her lips together.

"We have some new additions to the fleet." said Rey enthusiastically, gesturing to the old starfighters behind them. There were more than just two Jedi starfighters, there were about nine total. Some were in complete disarray with missing parts and chunks of metal falling off, yet most of them seemed alright. Four of them were Delta fighters, and the remaining five were old Eta Actis-class.

"Where did those come from?" asked Leia curiously.

"Interesting places." answered Cere jokingly, joining the conversation, "Your apprentice is ready to join the fight in her own ship." Leia glanced at Rey, noticing the new lightsaber on her belt. Rey saw her Master's intrigued glare, and took the weapon off her belt. She held it out to Leia with one hand. Leia saw the dual-ended emitters and was impressed.

"Goodness…" she muttered, "You found a crystal?"

"Yes." answered Rey quietly, yet also with pride, "Huyang helped me put it together." Leia touched the lightsaber with her right hand, admiring the fine piece of weaponry. It was hard to imagine that it was made up of scrap pieces of metal, it looked nothing like junk. It was the weapon of a true Jedi. "So, may I aid in this fight?" asked Rey. Leia withdrew her hand from Rey's lightsaber and looked into her eyes.

"You don't want to fly with Chewie?" asked the General, and Chewbacca grumbled curiously.

"I can fly alongside him," said Rey. Chewbacca patted Leia's shoulder and grumbled, he was alright with it. Leia looked up at the tall Wookiee, one of his oldest friends. "Please."

"Yes." responded Leia, turning to look at her apprentice. Rey grinned and looked up at Ben, excited. The only real fighter she piloted was Luke's old X-wing that he lifted out of the grotto on his island on Ahch-to. Rey rushed up to Leia and hugged her, burying her chin into Leia's shoulder. Leia held her apprentice lovingly,

"I am proud of you." she whispered.

"I know." muttered back Rey, and let go of her Master, "Are we meeting with your flagship?"

"Yes. So, go get the fighter prepared and get it into the ship's hangar for the jump to Telos." ordered Leia, and Rey nodded. Leia looked at her son who was standing silently, who had watched the semi-emotional and familial moment with herself and Rey. Leia approached her son and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, seeing some form of stress in her son. Ben inhaled shakily,

"Eh," he answered, and chuckled nervously, "I really don't know what to expect on that Sith ship - or _who_."

"Whatever or whoever it is, they don't stand a chance against all of us." insisted Leia. She took her son's hand and squeezed it, "You are strong, I love you." Ben's lip quivered, he hadn't heard those words - in what seemed like a lifetime - perhaps when he was just a little boy.

"I love you, too." he responded. She hugged her son closely. She was far shorter than him, with her head resting against his large chest. Leia stepped back and looked past Ben, at Ahsoka. The elderly Togruta stood between Cal and Cere, standing without her cane. She was wearing a different outfit, one more suited for battle. She wore an old Jedi tunic of light gray, her dark brown boots holding the ends of her pants, and a white shawl over her shoulders - instead of her normal long skirt she wore.

"I'll be joining the assault." said Ahsoka, "It would be unwise to send only Rey and Ben, "and so is Cere." Leia glanced over at Cere. The eighty-something year old woman had a smirk on her face. She was ready for battle. Her lightsaber hung on her belt in the light. Leia began to shake her head.

"General," spoke Cere, "we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Are you coming too then?" asked Leia, looking at Cal. Cal crossed his arms,

"I wanted Cere to guard the Temple, but she won't budge. So… I'll be staying here to keep an eye on the place." the younger Jedi Master wasn't pleased at all with his own Master going to join the battle at Telos. Leia chuckled and shook her head,

"Alright, alright. We've got an unstoppable team." a starfighter in the hangar began to power up, and everyone turned to look. Rey was in one of the Delta 7b starfighters, one that was a pale blue and gray color scheme. There wasn't an astromech in the droid socket, but she was keen on reuniting with R2 on the flagship.

* * *

**MC85 Star Cruiser**

**The **_**Democratia**_

"This is General Leia Organa with Admiral Prentos of the _Democratia_, all ships report in." spoke Leia as she stood at the hexagonal shaped holotable in the middle of the command bridge of her personal warship, the _Democratia_. The MC85 warship ascended out of Coruscant's atmosphere to prepare for its launch for Telos to ambush the lone Xyston destroyer. However, Leia's ship wasn't alone.

"_Corusca Squadron present, Captain Dameron." _responded Poe Dameron over the communication array, as he flew in a new T80 X-wing outside the _Democratia_. There were nine other T80 X-wings in the Corusca Squadron. They were once the Coruscanti Prime Minister's personal security forces, but now officially a part of Leia's fleet.

"_Hammer One and Hammer Nine ready to jump to hyperspace, Commander Alta Rilleth_." responded the Resistance leader from Corsin. Flying faster ahead of the fleet were two Hammerhead corvettes, both in an orange and white paint-scheme. There was a spray-painted design of a Krayt dragon on one of them.

"_The Ardent, Dac-Defender, and Sunrise are reporting_." informed Captain Aftab Ackbar, who was onboard an old MC80a cruiser. There were some modifications made to the ship, with additional engine components at its stern that stuck out on bulbous pieces, and was accompanied by two Nebulon K frigates. Leia looked up from the holo-table, where there were small holograms of all the ships joining their fleet, out to the viewport where Admiral Prentos was in his seat.

"_Corvus reporting in - Captain Zay Meeko_." a small, former Imperial-turned-Rebellion starship that even saw the Battle of Jakku and still had enough punch to fight another war.

_"Wolfguard and Harpike present_." two of the four total Virgillian Bunker Busters merged with the fleet, with the other two remaining above the Jedi Temple for extra security.

"I think that's all, General." said Prentos quietly, looking over at Leia. Leia walked up to the front of the bridge, climbing up to the upper deck where the viewport was. She looked outside. There had to be more ships.

"No, not yet." she said.

"With all due respect," insisted Prentos softly, "if we do not leave now, we might lose track of the Sith ship." Leia bit her lip and nodded understandingly.

"Alright…" she exhaled, "can you establish an open line frequency so I can send out one last message before we go?"

"Yes, General." nodded Prentos. Leia walked back to the holotable, and the technicians scrambled at their stations to set up the ship's frequencies. There was a soft beeping at the front and a green light that flashed above the holotable.

"You're live." said Prentos. Leia rested her hands on the angled surface of the table, and looked down at the hologram of the fleet.

"This is General Leia Organa speaking from the flagship of the Allied Stellates Federation: and we are converging for hopefully our last battle over Telos to finish off the First Order. If there are any ships that can help, we would be most grateful… May the Force be with you all, always."


	10. Chapter 9 - Battle at Telos

**Telos**

The planet of Telos was located in the northeastern quadrant of the Galaxy, in the Outer Rim, about a dozen parsecs away from the border to the nearest Mid Rim world. It had always been a quiet and tranquil planet, yet not as remote or untouched as most Outer Rim worlds. With a population of about two billion, there were some sparkling metropolises that shone on the darkened half of the planet that was engulfed in the night, located along the coasts of its pale green and rocky continents. It had small ice caps at its polar regions, and a light blue colored ocean that covered about eighty percent of the planet. Telos was one of the last destinations on the Noreast Hyperlane route that started at Brentaal in the Deep Core, and ended at Bonadan in Corporate Sector space. And today, it saw more ships than it had seen in centuries.

A single Xyston-class Star Destroyer slowly cruised through open space towards the planet Telos, tearing apart small frigates and modified freighters that were attempting to guard Telos. Barrages of green lasers seared through the defense ships with ease. There were a mix of ships, a few Gozanti cruisers, an old Arquitens frigate, a repainted Acclamator II in white and blue, and four Black Sun merchant ships that were boxy and rigid vessels. The Acclamator was the largest in the Telos defense fleet, firing missiles from its front prow, attempting to break through the shields of the Xyston destroyer - but, to no avail. It remained at the back end of the fleet, closest to the planet, and closest to a large space station.

The Xyston came between two Gozanti cruisers, one on its portside and starboard side, firing at both simultaneously. The Sith warship destroyed the old ships in seconds, plowing through to the next array of ships. The Black Sun merchant ships fired its slow turbolaser cannons, yet they were easily absorbed by the Xyston destroyer's powerful shields.

"Prepare the assault crew, we're probably going to have to fight that station for fuel." ordered Darth Temnateta, Sith Queen, and last apparent leader of the Sith Eternal. She stood on the command bridge of her Xyston-destroyer, watching gleefully as the Telosian defense fleet was getting smaller and smaller with each passing minute.

"Yes, your majesty," responded her second-in-command, Captain Sharda, "relaying orders to the deployment crew. Shall I deploy the bombers to take out the station's shields?"

"Yes, but first focus fire on that assault craft at the rear of the fleet." said Temnateta calmly, "That ship is our last obstacle to what we need."

"Yes, your majesty." responded Sharda, walking over to a group of crewmembers near a terminal station in the rear of the bridge.

The Sith Queen breathed steadily as her ship destroyed the Arquitens cruiser, and began focusing fire on the last Black Sun freighter. She slowly formed her hands into fists, feeling her leather gloves tighten around the back of her hands.

"Deploy my squadron," she announced, "I'm going out there now." she turned around and walked briskly past Captain Sharda and the other crew members, and he nodded silently.

Over thirty Sith Eternal TIE fighters emerged out of the small hangar bay on the portside of the Xyston Star Destroyer, following one single craft. The triangular winged TIEs kept in close formation behind the larger Sith starfighter. It was twice as long as a normal TIE fighter, far shorter solar panels that jut out at the rear of the ship as two wings. The cockpit of the fighter was the size of an old TIE bomber, with a single octagonal viewport that extended over the roof, giving its pilot a clear view of the battle around her.

"Keep the bombers safe." ordered Darth Temnateta as she flew in her personal Sith TIE fighter, named the TIE Dreader, painted in all black. Behind the formation of thirty Sith TIEs were First Order TIE bombers, similar to their Imperial predecessors, but smaller and faster. She whisked through the flaming wreckage of the Arquitens cruiser that was torn into three pieces, with her TIEs following quickly behind.

Temnateta came upon the Acclamator assault ship, taking evasive maneuvers as a missile was fired right at her. She spun upward, and her TIEs evaded the missile as well. She activated a missile scrambling field through her comms system, and no other missile from the Acclamator fired hit the TIEs. Temnateta smirked as she swerved her ship side to side gleefully, avoiding laser fire and the hay-wire missiles. She came upon the hull of the Acclamator and opened fire, unleashing a stream of green lasers on the forward missile launchers. The missile launching bay exploded immediately, and as she fired more lasers up its main blue stripe, parts of the hull exploded and lit up in flames. She spun to the left before reaching the command bridge of the assault ship, letting her TIEs finish off the ship.

The TIE fighters' missiles bombarded the Acclamator, and were strong enough to destroy its main weapon systems. The Acclamator began to fall back into space, towards Telos, as its engines could no longer keep it in orbit.

"_Your majesty_," scrambled a voice through the comlink of Temnateta's ship.

"What is it?" she asked, irritated with Captain Sharda.

"_We're picking up a fleet of ships that are about to enter the system." _answered Sharda.

"Resistance?" right as she asked, an MC85 heavy cruiser exited from out of hyperspace right over her fighter. She jolted to the side, startled. The Resistance warship began firing at her, and she evaded as quickly as she could, flying back towards her squadrons of TIEs. The TIE bombers scrambled as they were slower and easier targets for the Resistance vessel.

"Fire on that Resistance cruiser!" ordered Temnateta. Temnateta was flying back towards the Xyston, but upon giving those orders, more ships exited out of hyperspace. Another two Mon Calamari cruisers appeared right above the Xyston destroyer, both MC80a type, wingless. A couple Hammerhead cruisers entered the star system as well, whisking right past the Xyston and firing upon the TIEs that were still heading for the station. Numerous Corellian Corvettes, both CR70s and CR90s followed the Hammerheads, easily destroying a few TIE fighters and bombers.

"I want those ships destroyed!" she shouted through her coms system, figuring that her crew was still listening to her. Temnateta circled over the wreckage of the Acclamator and Arquitens ships, flying back towards the Telos station. She had some distance from the larger and intimidating MC85, which was deploying a stream of endless X-wings, A-wings, and Y-wings. Two ships caught Temnateta's eyes, however. They were old Jedi starfighters, sticking out like sore thumbs. They were followed by an old Resistance troop carrier, and a few more X-wings - heading right for the Xyston.

"_Your majesty - we're - taking on more damage-" _said the static voice of Captain Sharda. Temnateta looked over her shoulder, there were now over eight ships that were surrounding her destroyer. The two MC80s, two Virgillian Bunker Busters at its sides, and two Nebulon frigates.

* * *

**MC85 **

**The **_**Democratia**_

**Leia Organa**

"_We have a clear opening for attack on the Sith warship, General_." responded Poe Dameron through the coms system as Leia stood at the holotable in the center of the bridge. She anxiously kept glancing out the viewport, seeing that to the port side of her own vessel was the Xyston Star Destroyer; surrounded by her fellow allied ships.

"Make sure those Y-wings get through, activate ion weapons." responded Leia. She looked at Admiral Prentos, "Activate our heavy ion cannons and fire on that destroyer's bridge!" she ordered.

"Yes, General!" responded the Mon Calamari Admiral.

As the MC85 _Democratia _was facing perpendicular to the Xyston Star Destroyer, the heavy cruiser began to fire broadside at it. Blue lasers seared through open space from the ship's ion cannons, striking the upper hull of the destroyer, and mostly its command tower. The other MC80 cruisers began firing their ion cannons as well, instead of their normal turbolasers. Y-wings in groups of five dropped their ion bombs across the hull of the Xyston, quickly deactivating small laser turrets and shield generators. Sparks of electricity fizzled across the surface of the Xyston destroyer, and some of its lights began to flash as they shut down completely.

"_Looks like we got that son of a bitch." _said Dameron, and Leia smiled with relief.

"Gold Crew, you're clear for boarding the destroyer." informed Leia.

"_Roger that, Master._" responded Rey, who was leading the Gold Crew to the destroyer. Her green and white Delta 7B led Ben's Eta Actis fighter, Coruscant's T80 X-wings, and troop transport.

"Cease fire on the destroyer," ordered Leia, "we want that thing intact for us to use, focus your efforts on remaining TIE fighters and bombers."

"_Copy that, General Organa_." responded Poe. Within minutes, the smaller Resistance vessels were forming a small blockade in front of the Telos space station: shooting down all and any TIE bombers or fighters that strayed too close. The swarm of Sith fighters had completely shrunk, and most were attempting to return to the Xyston destroyer.

* * *

**Darth Temnateta**

"_Your majesty, they're sending boarding craft!" _exclaimed Captain Sharda, "_We've lost all auxiliary power, we're a sitting duck!" _Temnateta growled lowly, pushing as hard as she could on her fighter's throttle, flying at full speed back towards her destroyer. It was surrounded by numerous Resistance ships. The Y-wings had already made their runs, and were fleeing to the safety of a nearby MC80a cruiser.

"I'll be there momentarily to deal with these savages." replied the Sith Queen.

* * *

**Rey, Ben, and Cere**

Two Resistance troop carriers landed inside the cavernous hangar of the Xyston-destroyer, facing outward, as Sith troopers began firing at the ships from the nearby doorways and turbolifts. Rey and Ben both landed their fighters near the carriers, and four other X-wings followed. Rey quickly deactivated her ship's power systems. R2-D2 whistled nervously as Rey opened the cockpit,

"I know, buddy, just think of it as another little mission." responded Rey, taking off her piloting helmet. She got out of her ship and R2-D2 used his rocket boosters to exit the droid socket as well. Rey ignited her double-bladed lightsaber, beginning to deflect the red blaster bolts from the red armored Sith troopers at the other end of the hangar. She gave cover to R2 and Ben as he got out as well, and the incoming Resistance soldiers.

Ben ignited his lightsaber as well, joining Rey at the frontlines of their assault. Blaster bolts were shot back at the Sith troopers by the two Jedi, striking a few of them down. Momentarily, the troop carriers opened their main doors and out poured dozens of Resistance soldiers. Cere was with them remaining at the rear with Chewbacca. Chewbacca roared as the other soldiers charged, and fired his heavy bowcaster.

Rey bolted across the hangar, dodging laser fire as she spun her golden double-bladed lightsaber with just one hand. She leapt atop a landed TIE fighter with its wings folded. She used the Force to push back an entire squad of Sith troopers, sending them flying back and smashing their heads into the wall within their helmets. Rey Force jumped off the TIE fighter and landed in the middle of the remaining ten Sith troopers. They surrounded her.

Ben thundered into the area, throwing his lightsaber at one of the Sith troopers. He used the Force to pull it back, and Force-pushed the others down to the ground. Rey relaxed her shoulders and lowered her lightsaber. She deactivated her double-blade and clipped it to her brown leather belt. Still standing atop the TIE fighter she looked at the gathering Resistance troopers.

"Team A, we're going to the bridge. Team B, you're going to stay here and guard our ships." R2 whistled loudly, "Yes, you're coming with us, Artoo." responded Rey with a smile. "Team C, get to the main weapon control center to deactivate the super laser, we don't know what that thing can do even if we have control at the bridge." ordered Rey.

The large group of assaulters split into three groups. Team A, with Rey headed for one corridor that ascended upward. Ben joined her. Cere Junda was leading Team B, with Chewbacca and fifteen other soldiers, headed down another corridor to head for the control center of the main super laser. And Team C, another fifteen soldiers, found cover near their fighters and crates to protect their ships.

Within minutes, a larger TIE fighter entered the hangar bay, catching all of Team C's attention. It was larger than a normal TIE, and painted jet black. The fighter landed between the two Resistance troop transports, and the soldiers readied their weapons. The cockpit opened, and a half-masked woman carefully climbed out of her ship. She landed firmly on two feet a meter in front of her ship, and straightened her black uniform. Her blood-red cape curled onto the floor behind her, and she looked around.

"I don't remember throwing a party for mangey scavengers and scoundrels…" she walked forward, clearly seeing the soldiers around her. Some crept over the hulls of the X-wings and TIE fighters, cocking their blasters.

"Freeze!" shouted an Aqualish soldier in front of the Sith Queen. Temnateta used the Force to lift the Aqualish and throw him out of the hangar, and the being screamed as it was thrown out into space. The other soldiers started firing at her, and Temnateta held out her hands. The blue blaster bolts froze in mid-air just a meter around her. The Resistance soldiers slowly stood up to get a better look, completely frightened at what they were seeing. Temnateta smirked, and with the flick of one finger, the blaster bolts shot outward, striking all of the Resistance soldiers.

"At least be smart enough to bring personal shields…" exhaled the Sith Queen as she stepped over a dead body, heading towards one of the corridors.

* * *

**Rey and Ben**

Rey ignited just one end of her lightsaber for quick and easy maneuvering through the narrow corridors of the Xyston destroyer, leading the pack of soldiers against more Sith troopers. At her side was Ben, deflecting laser bolts as well. The two Jedi moved in sync, one protecting the left and the other protecting the right, their blades moving simultaneously and in quick, sharp, slashes.

Ben used the Force to pull one Sith trooper right into his lightsaber, causing a few other remaining Sith troopers to retreat further into the ship. R2 whistled loudly behind the group of soldiers, and Rey heard him clearly.

"We're getting close to the bridge." she repeated for the others to understand.

"They must be holed up there." noted Ben. Rey lifted her wrist, activating her comlink. "Master Junda, are you there?"

"_Yes, Rey_." replied the old Jedi Master.

"We're coming upon the bridge, have you reached the weapons control center?" asked Rey.

"_We're a few halls away from it, there's a lot of troopers down here." _

"Alright, let us know when you reach it, stay safe."

"_You too." _

Rey continued down the hall with Ben at her side, and the Resistance troopers following, and R2-D2 at the very end. The halls were quiet now, with the exception of the air vents blowing cool air into the hall from the ceiling. She was a little nervous, not too sure what to expect on the bridge. Hopefully it was just some disgruntled admiral or captain from the Sith Eternal Navy.

* * *

**Leia**

"General, I think you should hear this." approached Commander Kaydel Connix on the bridge of the _Democratia_, with a datapad in her hands. Leia stood at the front of the bridge with Admiral Prentos, watching in silence as her fleet kept the Xyston destroyer still. General Organa turned her head to see the young Commander walk up to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A transmission that was intercepted from the Sith ship to Serenno moments it was destroyed." said Connix solemnly. She activated the screen and it played an audio message.

"_This is Darth Temnateta of the Sith Eternal, Queen of the Sith-" _the message faded, "_surrender your station or face severe punishment-" _Leia's eyes widened slowly. Connix lowered the datapad as the message finished. Her heart began to pound,

"There's a Sith on that ship…" muttered the General.

"I'm going to inform the assault team." said Connix quickly, and Leia shook her head. She lowered her gaze and looked out the side viewport, to the Xyston destroyer. She felt her heart skip a beat, and a tremor in the Force. She reached out to Admiral Prentos, grabbing his forearm for balance.

"General, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Leia rubbed her forehead,

"Tell the hangar to get a shuttle ready for me. I need to get on that destroyer." she looked into the large gray eyes of the pale white Mon Calamari Admiral. He nodded understandingly, and immediately sent orders to the hangar bay.

* * *

**Cere and Chewbacca**

Cere Junda, Chewbacca, and the fifteen other Resistance soldiers reached the weapons control center of the Xyston-class Star Destroyer, located in its lower levels. It was a very wide room with large windows, giving a wide view of the enormous super laser cannon mounted to the underside of the destroyer. The chamber was completely abandoned, yet the computer systems were still on low power mode. Cere stood at the top of the steps to the room that led down to the computer terminals, and the troopers dispersed to get to work. Chewbacca grumbled nervously as he stood beside Cere at the top of the doorway. Cere looked up at Chewbacca,

"I know… something's not right." she whispered. Cere walked down the steps carefully down to the main level of the chamber, walking past a few of the large computing stations. The troopers were paired in groups of two, each pair working on a single module to shut down the main super laser. Standing at the doorway was just a lone Resistance trooper, keeping guard.

"They seemed to have left all the systems unlocked." noted a Resistance technician, a female human working at the farthest station, near the large windows that looked out to the massive cannon. Cere approached the computer system, the screen was listing thousands upon thousands of command codes and numbers. She squinted, trying to get a better look at it, but her eyes weren't the same as before.

"Shut it down," ordered Cere, "we can figure out why later." Cere stood straight, feeling a chill down her back. Chewbacca roared from behind, and everyone turned to look. A dead body lay over the railing from the main door. The troopers quickly picked up their blasters and aimed at the door. Footsteps echoed down the hall, culminating loudly until a white half-masked woman stood at the railing, pushing the body onto the floor. She looked around at the soldiers, and then at Cere Junda.

"Would you care to show me your invitations?" she asked sarcastically. Chewbacca held up his bowcaster, but right before he fired, the Sith Queen forcibly threw her hands outward, using the Force to push everyone back violently, even smashing the sturdy glass viewport. Chewbacca grabbed onto a chair that was bolted to the floor and caught Cere by her wrist before she was sucked out into outer space. Troopers scrambled and flew up into the air, screaming, some trying to hold onto something, but none could get a firm grasp and were sucked out into the vacuum of space.

The Sith Queen laughed and pushed a button on a small panel on her wrist. The windows sealed shut with heavy durasteel. Chewbacca and Cere both landed on their feet, and Cere looked around. She couldn't believe that all of their troopers were gone, and Chewbacca roared furiously.

The Sith Queen walked down the steps slowly, with a pursed smile on her face, her shoulders loose, and hands firmly behind her back. Chewbacca roared, giving her a threatening warning. She lifted one of her eyebrows, the only one that was visible from the side of her face that wasn't covered. There were a few meters of open space between the three in the control room.

"I haven't fought a Jedi… in years." hissed the Sith Queen. Cere Junda reached for her lightsaber that was on her belt, and held it firmly with both of her hands. She ignited the weapon, and a blue blade emitted from the hilt. It shone brightly and loudly, reflecting off of Cere's determined eyes.

"I've been waiting for a moment to strike down a Sith myself." she said sternly, "I never thought I'd have that honor." Chewbacca immediately activated his comlink, sending a distress signal to the other groups - and the flagship.

"Go, Wookiee." smirked the Sith Queen, "Go tell your friends I am here." Chewbacca glanced at Cere, she wasn't sure whether or not it was even safe to run around her. Chewbacca remained by Cere's side, with his comlink blinking on his ammunitions sling. The Sith Queen reached to her back, within her cape, and pulled out a golden lightsaber hilt with her right hand, and then a second in her left hand. She ignited both simultaneously, blood red blades pointing at the floor diagonally. She began to take a few steps closer to Cere, and Chewbacca let out a grunt.

"Go, Chewbacca." said Cere firmly, "Get to the hangar." Chewbacca exclaimed at the old Jedi and she shook her head, "Just go, I'll be fine." Chewbacca headed for the door, cautiously, with his eyes and bowcaster pointed at the Sith Queen with each step. Once Chewbacca reached the doorway on the top of the few steps, he aimed his bowcaster at the Sith Queen's head.

Darth Temnateta extended her left hand behind herself, Force pushing Chewbacca down the hall, and shutting the door. Cere heard Chewbacca's roar behind the door, and him pounding on the thick metal. She then smiled at Cere.

Temnateta slid forward with her lightsaber slashing at the floor. She pulled up her blades and clashed against Cere's blue lightsaber in an X formation. The sparking white and yellow light between their clashing weapons shone against the Sith Queen's white mask, and even her yellow eyes. Cere grunted and managed to push her back. Temnateta swung one blade at a time, left, left, right, left, and right again, spinning around to tire the old Jedi.

Cere was remaining steady, blocking each of the Sith's strikes at perfect timing. The Sith Queen tried advancing against Cere, trying to push her closer to the sealed windows, but the elderly Jedi remained still. Cere was able to gain footing in an offensive move, and pushed the Sith back with a two-handed swing of her lightsaber.

"I expected more from a Sith!" remarked Cere, catching her breath as she backed away from the Sith Queen. Temnateta tilted her head,

"You haven't seen anything yet." the Sith bent her legs slightly, crossed her lightsabers and jumped in a spiral fashion at Cere, spinning her blades around her. Cere's eyes widened as the monstrosity of a move came at her, quickly ducking to the side. She groaned as the tip of the Sith's blade slashed at her shoulder blade. Cere nearly fell over, but caught herself on a computer station. Her own lightsaber speared into the computer terminal, causing it to spark brightly and cause the other computers to shut off entirely as well. Cere flinched and looked over her shoulder.

Temnateta stood tall, with her lightsabers still at her sides, staring at Cere.

"Now," said the Sith softly, "you will die." Cere gathered her strength and got up, reigniting her lightsaber.

"You may kill me, but _the _Jedi will never cease to exist." sneered Cere, swinging her lightsaber at the Sith. Temnateta blocked the blade with one of her lightsabers, and swung her other at Cere. The older Jedi stepped back, blocking the second blow. Cere angled her blade to block Temnateta's strikes, which were coming at a faster rate. Temnateta managed to engage in a lock with Junda.

Junda clenched her jaw tightly as she exerted as much strength as she could to hold back the younger Sith Queen. Temnateta began to smile, seeing the very energy and strength dissipate from within Cere's body.

"I will end all the Jedi…" responded the Sith Queen. A slashing sound came from the door, and Temnateta looked up from Cere. She looked behind the old Jedi, and saw a burning slash across the door. Another one appeared, in an X. Then another, and another, and another until there was an overheated glow to the center of the door. Temnateta backed away.

Cere nearly fell back, and gathered her balance. The door burst open from the center, with sparks of searing hot metal flying into the room. Standing in the doorway was a Togruta, with two blades ignited. She slashed the railing in front of her, and used the Force telepathically to move it aside. She landed down on the main level, and took a few steps towards Cere. Ahsoka's two green lightsabers glowed at her sides as she held them tightly in her hands, she furrowed her bare brows angrily as she looked at Temnateta.

"Wonderful." smiled Temnateta, raising one red lightsaber to point at Ahsoka, "Come at me, Jedi." Ahsoka furrowed her brows and jumped at the Sith Lord, spinning her own lightsabers just as she did before. Cere launched at Temnateta as well, from the side. Temnateta blocked Ahsoka's blows perpendicularly with just one lightsaber, and the other lightsaber blocking Cere's blade. The two Jedi were locked with the Sith Queen, pushing back at her, trying to overpower her. The lightsabers crackled and screeched loudly, and Temnateta began to laugh maniacally.

The Sith Queen pushed both of the Jedi back and swung her two sabers at Ahsoka. Ahsoka ducked and swerved behind the Sith, throwing a heavy swing at her neck. Temnateta blocked Ahsoka's two blades with one of her lightsabers over her head, pointing down at the floor. In front of her, Temnateta held back Cere's blue lightsaber. Ahsoka withdrew her right hand and swung at Temnateta's legs, but the Sith jumped into the air, kicking Ahsoka in the shoulder. Ahsoka stumbled back, nearly losing her balance. Temnateta landed behind Cere, driving her lightsabers like spears towards her. Cere slid to the side, parrying the Sith's blows.

"I'm growing tired of your tricks." hissed Cere.

"So am I." insisted the Sith. She fired lightning at both Cere and Ahsoka. Cere managed to block the lightning with her blade, but Ahsoka was caught off guard, and the lightning shocked both of her lightsabers out of her hands. Cere gasped, but saw that the Togruta was holding back the lightning with her own two hands. Ahsoka grunted and clenched her jaw tightly as she mustered all of her strength with the Force in absorbing the electricity. Temnateta laughed again, and whilst keeping one hand of lightning on Ahsoka, swung her other blade at Cere.

Cere wasn't steady and knocked over onto the floor. Temnateta then focused both of her hands on Ahsoka, her index and ring fingers pointed out at the Togruta from the grasps of her gold lightsabers. Temnateta took a step forward, sending a powerful shockwave of energy at the Ahsoka. Ahsoka slid back a few inches, breathing heavily. She began to close her eyes, feeling her strength leave her body with each passing second.

"I will bring a swift end to the Jedi once and for all!" roared the Sith Queen. Ahsoka opened her eyes, seeing the Sith's eyes glare bright yellow, and a dark circle beginning to form beneath her right eye. Her cheek was starting to sink inward, and a wrinkle appeared at the corner of her mouth. She let out a roar and sent another shockwave at Ahsoka, pushing her off her feet entirely. Ahsoka slammed up against the window shields, and slid onto the floor. Temnateta caught her breath and lowered her hands. The life force of both Jedi were disappearing… and quickly.. The comlink on her wrist started to flare and beep rapidly, she needed to escape… and quickly. Temnateta ran for the door and deactivated her lightsabers.

* * *

Leia's old Lambda shuttle landed inside the hangar of the Xyston Star Destroyer, in front of the two Resistance troop carriers. Upon the ramp of the ship unfolded, more Resistance soldiers poured out, guarding the way for the General herself to get off the shuttle. Leia walked down the ramp quickly, but slowed down upon seeing all the dead bodies scattered across the floor, including all the dead Sith troopers. She kept on walking through the hangar, with the thirty troopers surrounding her.

"General, that's no normal TIE." noted a heavily armored soldier, and Leia looked to where he was pointing. There was a larger and more intimidating looking fighter in the hangar… the one that had to belong to the Sith.

"_General - General Organa_." there was a static voice coming from Leia's comlink on her wrist, and she held it up,

"Yes, Admiral?"

"_We're detecting First Order ships coming their way, I suggest you evacuate immediately." _

"W-what? First Order ships?" Leia turned around and looked outside the hangar. She stared at the blackness of space, only seeing the underside of the MC80 that had ambushed the Xyston.

* * *

**Rey and Ben**

"We've got control of the shields, but there seems to be something preventing us from taking control of the sublight thrusters." said a Twi'lek engineer, who was working on the bridge of the Xyston destroyer, with the dozen other Resistance troopers, and Rey and Ben. Rey and Ben stood at the front of the bridge with the engineer. Ben had his arms crossed, and stared out the viewport of the ship; seeing the MC85 off in the distance, protecting the planet Telos.

"Maybe they've hardwired a security restraint in there before abandoning ship." said Rey, looking at the control console with the Twi'lek male. The screen kept flashing red in color, and depicting an image of a key-lock.

"We've got another problem." called out a trooper at another module, "Incoming First Order ships." Rey looked up out the window, but didn't see anything.

"When?" asked Rey, bluntly, shaking her head.

"There," said Ben. Rey turned to look out the viewport once more. Between the front of the Xyston destroyer and the MC85 appeared a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, and it wasn't alone. Another First Order destroyer entered the star system, right above the bridge of the Xyston, and then a third.

Rey ran up to the windows, looking up as far as she could see. There were two Resurgent destroyers above the Sith destroyer, and another one below. The MC85 warship began taking evasive maneuvers as one of the Resurgents opened fired on the Resistance vessel. The massive Mon Cal cruiser tilted and veered away from the battle, raising its rear shields, and began deploying more X-wings and A-wings.

"We need to get out of here." said Ben, walking up to Rey.

"No, we can get this ship under our control and change the tide of the battle." insisted Rey. She rushed over to the rest of the soldiers that were on the lower level of the deck, trying to get the ship's subsystems online. Rey nearly fell over into the lower level from explosions outside the ship. Ben caught her, and looked out the viewport.

One of the Resurgent destroyers was opening fire at the Xyston, sending volleys of green heavy turbolaser fire up along its hull and command tower. Explosions ricketed right outside the bridge, metal exploding and creaking. The shields weren't even up.

"We've lost the shield generators." informed a Resistance soldier. Rey looked desperately at Ben, and then back at the soldiers that were staring at her, waiting for command.

"We need to get out of here, back to the hangar."

* * *

**Leia**

Chewbacca desperately hugged Leia as he reunited with her in the hangar of the Xyston-destroyer, with the sounds of explosions booming off in the distance as the First Order fleet continued to bombard the captured Xyston. Little by little, surviving Resistance soldiers were making their way back to Leia and the other troop carriers.

"Where's Cere and Ahsoka?" asked Leia, looking up at Chewbacca. The Wookiee grumbled nervously and tilted his head.

"Look out!" screamed a female soldier, catching Leia's and Chewbacca's attention. At the other end of the hangar, a red lightsaber spun in the air, stabbing a Resistance officer. The Duros officer fell to the ground, and the troopers scattered, yet readied their blasters. Leia took a few steps forward, seeing a white masked woman dart into the room, using the Force to retract her saber from the corpse. She stood tall, and stared out at the Resistance forces… seeing Leia. Leia took a step away from Chewbacca, out into the open space of the hangar. Chewbacca roared nervously.

"Maker, how many are there of you?" asked the half-masked woman, the Sith Queen.

"You must be Darth Temnateta," spoke Leia loudly, "the Sith Queen."

"I didn't think I'd have the honor of meeting the Princess of Alderaan herself." smirked Temnateta, pursing her lips. She took out her second lightsaber and ignited it, holding them both close to her sides. Leia slowly reached inside her long vest, taking out her own lightsaber. The General held her finger over the ignition switch, pointing the blade at the floor.

"I didn't think I'd have to fight such wretched villainy at this point in my life - but the Galaxy's wonders never ceases to surprise me." Leia ignited her lightsaber, the hilt shooting out her bright blue blade. The Resistance soldiers slowly and carefully began to surround both Leia and the Sith Queen, pointing their blasters at her. Chewbacca held out his heavy bowcaster, and roared.

Temnateta winked at Chewbacca, and launched at Leia. Leia held her lightsaber to her far right and used her left hand to Force-push the Sith out of the air. Temnateta flipped backwards, yet landed on her feet. Her white and brown hair was messy across the side of her face, and she growled as she looked up at Leia.

"Stun her!" ordered Leia. The Resistance troopers began firing their blasters, sending blue rings of energy at the Sith. Temnateta began to run, spinning her lightsabers at her sides to absorb the stun bolts - running directly at Leia. Leia cocked back her blue lightsaber with her right hand and swung as hard as she could at the Sith Queen, blocking both of her lightsabers. The troopers shot at Temnateta and she was hit by the blue rings on her back. She grunted and she nearly lost her balance. She pushed Leia back and used the Force to push away a couple Resistance troopers.

A few more rings hit Temnateta and she nearly fell forward. Leia swung her lightsaber heavily at the Sith Queen, and Temnateta could barely keep up now. She was feeling the effects of the stun. The Sith Queen fell forward onto her knees and Leia swung down as hard as she could. Temnateta's lightsabers screeched as she swung at Leia and the two blades swiped at one another.

"I will not fall to the likes of you!" screamed the Sith Queen. She held out her hands and fired lightning at Leia and all of the troopers surrounding her. Leia took a few steps back, blocking the lightning with her saber, hearing the screams of the other troopers that were being electrocuted. Temnateta got up onto her feet and focused all of her energy on Leia.

"Neither will I." grunted Leia fiercely. Temnateta's skin began to turn far paler than before, and her eyes glowed a brighter yellow than before. She sent a shockwave of electricity at Leia, nearly causing her to stumble back. The Sith Queen took the opening, jumping over Leia, and running to the open hangar. There were Sith TIEs whisking past the Xyston, and she ran for the openness of space.

Leia looked over her shoulder, watching in exhaustion and complete surprise as the woman leapt out of the hangar, and into outer space. Temnateta held out her hand and caught the wing of a Sith fighter, quickly being whisked away.

Leia looked around, seeing all the dead bodies on the floor of the hangar. Explosions continued to ricochet all around her on the Sith destroyer. She put her lightsaber away and rubbed her forehead.

"Master!" called out Rey from the other end of the hangar. Rey ran up to her Jedi Master, hugging Leia. Ben was with her, and so was Cere and Ahsoka. The older Jedi Masters were tired and drained… visibly by the looks in their eyes, and Cere could barely stand on her own. Ahsoka held Cere by her arm, giving her balance as they all got to the troop transport. Chewbacca was already in the ship, roaring anxiously as he powered up the ship.

...

Rey and Leia stood at the end of the transport, right near the ramp as it closed and sealed. The two just stared at the gray wall of the ship, feeling the ship take off and blast out of the hangar. Ben approached the two and placed his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"This wasn't a good idea…" muttered Leia, "So many people died…"

"We are going to find her, and finish her." said Ben firmly.


	11. Chapter 10 - I'm Here

****ATTENTION****

**I have made a full size map rendition of the state of the Galaxy at this point in time in the series, 37 ABY. Unfortunately, Fanfiction doesn't allow us to post images, so I did make an account page for _Rise of the Jedi _on , under the same title name. My author's name on there is "First_Chancellor". The galactic map may not be easily readable due to its large size, so I will be making smaller images of just quadrants of the Galaxy. So far the map just shows updated planet locations and the size of the Allied Federation. **

**Coruscant**

**Old Senate Building**

"That was a complete failure, what a total embarrassment." muttered a disgruntled human delegate that walked the halls of the Senate Building with a fellow convention delegate.

"I guess they're not all gone, how are we going to end this?" asked the other man.

Poe Dameron walked past the two delegates in the hall, heading for Leia's senate office. He heard many whispers and statements about how the Sith Queen got away, and that there were still more First Order warships out there. To Poe, the Battle at Telos was a victory for the Resistance, and for the Allied Federation of Stellates (which was barely up and running). They destroyed the planet-destroying Xyston-class Star Destroyer, they saved billions more lives… yet all people could think of was complaining. To Poe, they didn't seem grateful.

Poe entered Leia's senate office, with her door sliding open automatically. The General was sitting at her desk on call with a planetary leader, a small hologram projected on top of her desk. Poe couldn't tell who or what it was, but it was definitely an alien being. Leia sat straight at her desk with a gray dress on,

"I know, I know. But, we must look at the upside of things, Chairman. There are no more super-weapons capable of destroying entire planets." insisted Leia.

"_I understand, but just one of those First Order ships have the power to level a metropolis - that's why I'm afraid, General. That's why I have doubts that this new Federation of yours can do anything." _responded the gruff-sounding alien, who was reptile-like. Poe stood near the chairs in front of Leia's desk, crossing his arms. C3PO was in the room as well, organizing old books on a shelf at the end of Leia's office near the windows.

"The only way we can defeat evil is through unity and hope, Chairman. If Kalee wants to live in a safe Galaxy, Kalee must participate in building that security with the rest of us. Please, keep in touch." The hologram of the leader of Kalee disappeared, and Leia leaned back in her chair, taking a long look at Poe.

"Tell me something good." she said. Poe chuckled and pulled the chair a few feet away from Leia's desk so he could sit down comfortably.

"Finn is rallying support on the lower levels of Coruscant for the Federation's founding. He's spreading awareness." informed Poe.

"And?"

"So far so good, people are open to the idea." Poe shook his head and held his hands together, leaning forward, "There's a sense of hope."

"Good, because I've been getting mixed feelings from the rest of the Galaxy." scoffed Leia, "And people are noticing what happened at Telos, specifically the existence of another Sith." Poe nodded his head. He didn't see the Sith Queen, but he did see the fleet of Resurgent destroyers that appeared above Telos and ambushed their own fleet. They lost two MC80 cruisers, four Corellian corvettes, and an entire squadron of fighters.

"What are we going to do about her?" asked Poe curiously.

"Well, I'll be addressing the Federation Senate tomorrow - its first session. I've asked convention members to attend if they'd like, just so they can see that we still want their input in all of this."

"How many planets have actually joined?"

"Thirty eight - six stellates," exhaled Leia, "Coruscant, Hapes, Naboo, Kuat, Corellia, and Bothawui."

"Maybe we should just do this without the rest of them… have you considered that?" Leia closed her eyes for a moment, thinking.

"Poe, I know you're smarter than that."

"General, I'm being serious - do you think the Galaxy even wants this?" responded Poe, inching forward in his chair. Leia looked at him with a solemn look on her face. "I understand you've been through so much… you've sacrificed so much for democracy…"

"This isn't about me, Poe, you know that." said Leia, shaking her head.

"Then maybe we should just let them be free." Poe shrugged his shoulders, "Let the Resistance be its own thing, we can go after that Sith _thing _on our own - without any political interference." Leia scratched her chin and inhaled.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Leia softly, "Don't get me wrong: we are going to destroy Temnateta, and we are going to establish democracy across the Galaxy - even if it kills me." Leia got up from her desk, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Senator of Hapes." Leia walked around Poe, and C3PO chased after the General.

"Good day, Master Poe." nodded the golden protocol droid to the commander. Poe shook his head and watched Leia and the droid leave the office, leaving him alone. He rested his elbow on the back end of the chair, staring into blank space…

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

**Rey**

"I wish I was there with you, we could've taken her out." said Rey quietly, standing beside Cere who was laying in a bed, resting. The eighty-something year old Jedi Master was still very exhausted and drained from her battle with Darth Temnateta a few days ago, and secluded herself to her apartment in the Temple to recover. Ahsoka and Cal were in the room as well, with Cal standing over by the window, with his arms crossed.

"She was strong - she _is _strong in the Dark Side." said Cere weakly.

"I knew you should've stayed." said Cal under his breath, "It was too dangerous - you could've gotten yourself killed."

"All of us would've been unprepared." stated Ahsoka bluntly, "I wasn't expecting such a being filled with so much hate and darkness."

"Maybe we should call the others back to the Temple." suggested Cal, turning around to look at Cere. Ahsoka glanced between the two, wondering what ever happened to the other three Jedi that were off on some mission. When they first arrived at the Temple, Cere told them that there were a total of five Jedi, and the other three were out in the greater Galaxy.

"No." said Cere sternly, "We cannot bog them down."

"This is serious!" exclaimed Cal. Rey was surprised by the older man's tone, and Ahsoka could sense the growing fear and apprehension in his heart. Cere closed her eyes. "We're dealing with the last Sith, there were five of you on that ship and it wasn't enough."

"I never got the chance to stop her," mentioned Rey, "we were all split up."

"And you lost." nodded Cal quickly, "Right now, we're still split up. We need them with us."

"Where are they?" asked Ahsoka. Cere slumped further into her pillows, sighing loudly. Ahsoka looked at Cal, who was shaking his head.

"Last we heard from them was months ago, they stopped at Martalda." answered Cal Kestis. Ahsoka furrowed her brows, not having heard of that planet before. "It's far in the Outer Rim, southwest, past Sluis Van." he explained. Ahsoka nodded her head slowly. "They're looking for other Force-sensitives."

"Perhaps we could use their assistance." mentioned Ahsoka, "As we are the last remnants of the Jedi Order and there's still a Sith running about."

"Ahsoka is right!" said Cere fiercely, sitting up in her bed. Cal looked at his master, but rather disgruntled and distraught.

"Let her run!" he said back loudly, "Let her fall back into the Unknown Regions."

"That's how the First Order came to be." argued Cere, "We must end it. We must end it now!"

"You'll get yourself killed!" shouted Cal, causing Cere to quickly silence herself. Rey looked between the two. Ahsoka took Rey's hand and the two headed for the door.

"We'll discuss this another time." said Ahsoka softly, and before anybody else could say anything, they left Cal and Cere in the room alone.

"What should we do, Master Tano?" asked Rey curiously, as she walked beside the older Togruta down the hall of the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka thought hard, and shook her head. There was much to think about and deliberate with such a dangerous situation.

"We must remind ourselves that the most present danger has been eliminated." exhaled Ahsoka, "To go after the Sith _Queen _is not up to me - I think there's someone else who should have a say in this."

* * *

**Darth Temnateta**

**Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought**

Darth Temnateta walked briskly down the black, glossy, floored halls of the Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought, a vessel of the First Order, serving as the temporary flagship of the remains of the First Order. Thankfully, a fleet of Resurgent-class Destroyers rescued Temnateta from the Resistance ambush at Telos, saving her. The fleet quickly fled deep into the Outer Rim, far from any inhabited worlds, rendezvousing with other surviving First Order ships and officials. The Sith Queen had bits of ice layered on her shins, some on her gauntlets, and even parts of her white mask from being out in outer space for a brief moment of time. There were a mix of red armored Sith troopers and First Order stormtroopers roaming the halls of the triangular shaped dreadnought. Only the Sith troopers stopped and held their weapons still as the Sith Queen whisked past them, yet the First Order troopers had no idea who she was.

Temnateta walked down a curving hall, coming upon a large metal door with blue lights around it. She used the Force to open the door, stepping into a conference chamber. There was a white round table in the center of the room, with three individuals seated. There were about twelve seats, yet the rest were completely empty. One of the individuals was Captain Sharda, the weak-willed man who served on Temnateta's destroyer.

"Your majesty," greeted Sharda. Captain Sharda looked at the two other officers, one was a dark skinned woman with long black hair that was braided into two rings on the sides of her head, wearing a fitted black suit, with a red stripe at her right shoulder. "this is General Ira Daha." Temnateta's eyes examined the tall, statuesque, woman, who held her hands behind her back. The Sith Queen recognized the red markings on her suit, she was from the Sith Eternal military structure, yet didn't know her. "And this is Admiral Dris Bargess of the First Order Navy."

"I didn't think you made it out alive." stated General Daha, tilting her head slightly at the Sith Queen.

"You're from Exegol? I was told every last reinforcement was destroyed by the Resistance." responded Temnateta.

"Yes, but I was stationed at Rattatak." answered the General.

"Any others?" asked the Sith.

"No." said Daha bluntly, "I was only informed of your ship being at Kijimi and fleeing to Telos."

"I was going to Moraband." stated the Sith.

"What's at Moraband?" asked Admiral Bargess. Temnateta eyed the First Order Admiral. He was in his mid-fifties, graying hair, and wore a gray First Order uniform. He had to have been a captain, since most First Order generals wore all black. Perhaps he promoted himself.

"Safety." said Temnateta, "Answers. Power."

"We are all that's left, and you want us to go to some cult world?" asked Bargess, "We've got seven ships."

"You want to storm Coruscant with the last of your ships?" asked the Sith Queen sarcastically, "Because just a handful of buffed-up freighters and cruise-liners from the shitfaced Resistance managed to take out one of my ships - and there's more of them now. Far more." Daha nearly chuckled, but kept her composure. Admiral Bargess wasn't too impressed, and got up from his seat.

"I served General Pryde and Emperor Palpatine-"

"As did I, but both are gone." said Temnateta, "I'm all you have, Admiral." she held out her hands and smiled. Bargess shook his head.

"Why weren't you at Exegol? You could have stopped those scum."

"I'm really tired of you asking these idiotic questions." said the Sith, "We are where we are."

"You're going to let her talk to us like this?" Admiral Bargess looked over at General Daha, hoping for some sort of back-up. Daha shrugged her shoulders,

"She's not talking to me like that. She was the Emperor's right hand woman, she's in charge, from what I can put together. And if I may," Temnateta nodded at Daha. "I was stationed at Rattatak to find a lead on the existence of the legendary Star-Forge."

"The Star-Forge…" Temnateta was interested, and put her hands on her hips. The Star-Forge was an ancient super-station built by the Rakatan, tens of thousands of years before the rise of the Old Republic. It took its power from stars and was able to pump out machinery, warships, weaponry, armor, and more through the addition of Sith alchemy. It's what gave the Rakatans power to establish their _Infinite Empire_.

"We need to find our allies, regroup-"

"We won't need allies if we find the Star-Forge." said General Daha, "We have no allies now anyhow."

"General Daha is correct." said the Sith Queen, "If we can find the Star-Forge, we can construct a million ships and finally bring back the Galactic Empire for good. We can bring an end to the Resistance andOrgana." Admiral Bargess was skeptical, he didn't like putting all their faith in the hopes of finding a station that hadn't been used in over thirty thousand years.

"I am with you, Queen Temnateta." General Ira Daha bowed her head before the Sith Queen, and she slowly smiled. However, she could sense the uncertainty within Admiral Bargess. The man rubbed his forehead and his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Admiral?" asked Temnateta, her smile disappearing. Bargess started walking to the door, which was near the Sith Queen. He faced the door yet turned his head to look directly in the eyes of Temnateta.

"You're going to lose this war for all of us." he hissed. Bargess turned and continued for the door. Daha's brows raised, and Temnateta shrugged her shoulders. She whipped out her lightsaber, yanked on Bargess with the Force, pulling him right into her red blade. Bargess grunted loudly, looked down, seeing the red blade sticking through his stomach. Temnateta whispered into his ear,

"This is _my _Empire now, and you've made the wrong choice." she pulled out her lightsaber, letting Bargess fall onto the floor with a loud thud. Daha walked around the table and looked down at the dead body. Captain Sharda was completely silent and still, he was used to seeing his superior dispose of officers like so.

"What a shame," sighed Daha, "he could've been so much more useful to us." Temnateta began to laugh, shaking her head.

"Fuck him, and fuck the men who think they know better than us." she glared at General Daha, "Ira Daha, you are to be my second-in-command. Chief Vizier of the New Sith Empire." Daha inhaled deeply, the corners of her lips curling into a smile,

"I would be honored, your majesty… _Empress _Temnateta."

* * *

**Coruscant**

**Old Senate Building**

**Convocation Chamber**

"The Senate of the Allied Federation is now in session," echoed the temporary speaker of the Allied Federation Senate, the Prime Minister of Coruscant, to the chamber that was about half full of new senators and delegates that were on the fence about joining the new galactic government. "and we shall begin the nominating process for the chief executive, head of state and government, the Arch-Consul, Supreme Commander in Chief of the Federation Armed Forces and leader of the Senate. Senator Szoar of Hapes, you have the floor." the slim and slender man who once governed the planet of Hapes, now its Senator, flew his senatorial pod out into the chamber, taking the spotlight.

"As one of the original founders of the Allied Federation, with support of the stellates of Naboo, Malastare, Coruscant, Pantolomin, Mon Cala, Bothawui, and Eriadu, we nominate Leia Organa of Alderaan to be the first Arch-Consul of the Allied Federation." there was a swarm of applause throughout the chamber, "Senator Organa is the most suited person in this entire chamber, with the most proper judgement and experience to lead us out of these perilous times once and for all." the chamber continued to applaud, and the Coruscanti Prime Minister slammed his gavel on his small podium at his podium tower,

"Order, order." the applause began to die down, and so did the chatter, "Are there any other nominations to be made for the Office of Arch-Consul?" the Prime Minister looked around, the chamber fell rather silent. There were a couple coughs, yet nobody spoke. Senator Szoar of Hapes slowly flew his pod back to his dock, making eye contact with his fellow colleague, Senator Ellani Lanchest of Naboo.

"So be it," continued the Prime Minister, "official members shall be allowed to vote on the election of the first Arch-Consul."

* * *

**Former Office of the Chancellor**

**Former Republic Executive Building**

Leia Organa stood facing away from the large desk in the center of the enormous office, looking out the wide window, seeing the Senate Building just a dozen blocks away. The General of the Resistance stood in a dark red dress with a sparkling dark gray cloak hanging from her shoulders. Her office was filled with visitors: Rey, Ahsoka, Admiral Prentos, Poe Dameron, Senators Karmyx of Bothawui, Ellani Lanchest of Naboo, and Almen Szoar of Hapes. There were a few protocol droids and cameramen setting up a large camera in front of Leia's desk. The others watched from afar as they prepared for the new galactic leader's first holonet broadcast.

Two Twi'lek women fixed Leia's hair and makeup, patting her cheekbones lightly with a light makeup pad, evening out her foundation. The second Twi'lek pulled back loose strands of white hairs behind her ears.

"We're live in thirty seconds." said the human cameraman behind the camera with the two protocol droids. Leia nodded, and remained still. The Twi'leks gathered their supplies off of Leia's desk and moved aside, out of the shot. Leia glanced at Rey who was to the right, standing with Ahsoka and Poe. Rey gave her a thumb's up and Leia smiled. The cameraman began counting down from five from his fingers,

"Five, four, three…" _two, one_. He pointed at Leia, and she saw a red light turn on above the camera's lens.

"Good evening, brothers and sisters of the Galaxy." she began, "It is with much honor that to announce that the people's galactic convention has elected me as Arch-Consul of the Allied Federation of Stellates, your new commander-in-chief. On this same day, roughly one hundred more star systems have joined the Allied Federation, expanding our size to a total of six hundred ninety four planets. Many of you may be aware of the tragedy that happened at Serenno, its destruction by the self-proclaimed Sith ruler, Darth Temnateta. Our forces destroyed her flagship that has the power to destroy planets at Telos, however, she escaped with other First Order survivors." Leia held her hands together and paused for a moment,

"Heed my words, this war will not end until we hunt down the remaining survivors and bring them to justice. My first act as Arch-Consul, with full support of the Federation Senate, is to establish a new Navy with up-to-date warships capable of finishing what we started. I ask the brave men and women of our Galaxy to rise up and join our cause, we are not going to destroy evil by sitting on the sidelines. Good intentions are a good place to start, but not where we stop…

"Star systems that help the Sith Eternal in any way will be punished by the justice system of the Federation, there is no more room for secrecy or treachery. It is time we bring an end to this era of suffering and destruction."

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

Ben Solo stood on the rooftop of the Jedi Temple, staring out at the sky, watching new ships enter the atmosphere above the Senate Building. The sun was beginning to set, hanging right over the dome of the Senate Building, sending rays of light around it and through the dense clouds. The wind tugged at his hair as he looked off the edge of the bastion of a temple, seeing even more large ships descend through the clouds.

Leia's MC85 was joined by three triangular warships that were nearly its length, perhaps the same size of a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. They were light beige and gray in color, with gold stripes on their undersides and a low-command tower. The MC85 was still the largest ship in the sky, totally dominating the skyline. Ben tried to think what the world looked like during the reign of the Empire, all the Imperial Star Destroyers that patrolled the planet… all to instill fear in the people's hearts. His mother's ship seemed to do the opposite. There wasn't a feeling of fear, there was a feeling of hope… and of change.

"Hey." Rey walked up from behind and Ben was glad she did. She stood by his side and looked up at the sky, "Your mother's new ships from Kuat," she added, "Nebula class."

"Powerful name." said Ben lightly, nodding his head, admiring the sleek design of the star destroyer. "What are you doing up here?" asked Ben, looking down at her. Rey kept her gaze on the ships above the Senate Building,

"I want to spend some time with you," she said quietly, "everything has been happening so fast that I feel like we never get a moment to just ourselves." she looked up at Ben, and he met her eyes with his own. For just a moment, he looked deeply into her eyes, saying nothing. Just her presence was a gift to him, a soothing feeling in the Force. He understood how she felt, it wasn't too difficult to comprehend. It wasn't too hard to sense. Rey took Ben's hand in her own, squeezing it. She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb, keeping her eyes locked onto his.

"I…" stammered Ben, "I want you to be with me." Rey's thumb stopped moving against his hand, and her heart skipped a beat. "Always." added Ben.

"I'm here, aren't I?" smirked Rey. Ben reached down to kiss her, pulling her in closely and tightly.


	12. Chapter 11

**Darth Temnateta**

**Moraband**

"This place is supposed to be important, but I feel nothing." muttered Darth Temnateta, standing at the end of the ramp of a troop transport. She had landed on the surface of Moraband, at the bottom of a canyon that led to an ancient Sith temple within the cliffs of the canyon. There were Sith troopers around her, keeping watch, and also Chief Vizier Daha. Daha walked up to the Sith Empress' side, wearing a black suit with a silver belt, and red patch on her right shoulder.

"It's a tomb." noted Daha, "You owe nothing to it, not even a second-glance." Temnateta took in a deep breath, eyeing the grandiose entrance to the temple, built of sandstone, an arch that rose over twenty feet, and statues of cloaked Sith twice as large. The hot wind pulled at her whitening hair, which was braided into three buns in a triangular fashion.

"I don't have time to scour a cave," added the Sith Empress, "destroy it." Daha looked over her shoulder, looking to the two massive Sith walkers standing behind the troop transport. The three-legged walkers, Sith Empire Triped Assault Walkers - SETA Walkers, were twice the height of an AT-ST, with one single large turbolaser underneath its narrow cockpit, and two smaller dual laser cannons on the side of its body. Daha waved her hand at the walkers, and the pilots understood her orders. The walkers' motors whirred as they took aim, raising their cockpits to lift their main cannons.

The SETA walkers blasted green torrents of turbolaser fire upon the entrance of the temple, smashing through the rocks, cracking the cliff walls, sending stone, rocks, and dust up into the air. Temnateta smirked,

"More!" she shouted. She felt chills down her spine as she watched the temple completely crumble, its stone pillars toppling over, chunks of rock flying into the air, and clouds of dust and smoke rising into the air.

The Sith Empress walked up to the ruins of the temple, stopping at a large boulder that blocked what used to be the entrance to the caverns. Chief Vizier Daha and her soldiers remained back, there was no present danger, and if there were; Temnateta was capable of handling it herself.

She looked down at the side of the boulder that was facing her, it was completely flat, and had some inscriptions and designs in it. She knelt in front of it, placing her gloved hand over one of the markings. It was a swirling design, with two lines crossing through it like an X. It was a symbol she had never seen before or recognized, and ran her fingers across it. A thin layer of dust and sand stuck to her fingertips, and she rubbed her fingers together to shake it off. Temnateta stood back up and held out her hand at the boulder, closing her eyes, and exhaling deeply.

She used the Force to lift the boulder, raising it a few feet off of the ground. Daha and the soldiers watched in complete silence, the stormtroopers' masks hiding their amazement and astoundment to her strength. Temnateta dropped the boulder away from the entrance, the way into the temple was still clear. She chuckled to herself, scoffing quietly. There didn't seem to be a single rock or pebble in the path of the temple entryway. The hall was pitch black and she could hear echoes of crumbling stone deep within the temple. Temnateta chuckled more, walking into the hall, going into the temple.

"I love, love, love, this." she said hysterically, "What have you hidden for me here, father?"

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

"She used brute force, her techniques were meant to overwhelm me - _us_." recounted Cere Junda, as she sat in her bed with a tray of dinner, a bowl of vegetable soup, beans and carrots from the cleanest gardens of Corulag. Sitting in a chair in front of Cere's bed in her room was her former apprentice, Cal Kestis. The sixty-four year old Jedi Master was worried, he let his elderly and weak Master face off against a Sith and she nearly died doing so. They were dealing with a monster now, someone that neither Cere or Ahsoka could defeat in unison.

"She has no class…" added Cere, taking a slow sip of the piping hot soup. It was dark green in color, with chunks of carrots floating near the top. It was a bit sweet, and she scooped another spoonful. Cere noticed that Cal was visibly distraught, scratching his graying beard and looking downward blankly. "What?" blurted Cere, "I can tell something is bothering you."

"I don't feel good about any of this." sighed Cal worriedly, "Do you think Solo knew about her?"

"About Temnateta?" asked Cere, confusedly, "I doubt it. Solo led the First Order as Kylo Ren, he had nothing to do with the Sith Eternal. I am certain this is the apprentice of Palpatine."

"She needs to be eliminated." noted Cal, "The Galaxy won't rest until she's dead." "Easy, Cal." insisted Cere, not pleased by his tone or even the words he was saying, "We need to get the Jedi Order back up on its feet, _firmly _on our feet." Cal inhaled deeply and stood up from his chair. He looked between the silk curtains at the bedroom windows, peeking outside. It was nearly sundown. "Did you hear me?" asked Cere loudly, "This isn't the time to do anything impulsive."

"Do not worry about me, Master." smiled Cal, walking over to Cere's bed, patting her hand, "It's Solo we must keep an eye on."

"He's changed…" whispered Cere sternly, "You can feel it in the Force."

"When the Dark Side takes hold of you, there's always a little bit left in you."

* * *

**Ahsoka Tano**

"You're letting yourself get tired too quickly," examined Ahsoka, watching from a stool as Ben Solo practiced his lightsaber forms in a training room in the Jedi Temple, "remember restraint." There were beads of sweat on Ben's forehead as he fought an advanced protocol/proxy droid wielding a green training lightsaber. Ben grunted and swung his blue blade hard, trying to exert strength, and overpower the droid.

"That Sith isn't a machine, she'll have to get tired." said Ben, clashing his blade diagonally against the white-light eyed droid.

"This isn't just about the Sith Queen." reminded Ahsoka, crossing her arms, watching intently as her apprentice continued to use too much energy to fight the droid. The droid swung a leg at Ben's ankles. Ben groaned but he didn't fall over, the pain was stinging. Ben used the Force to push the droid all the way to the back of the room, sending sparks out of its back panel, and it dropped the training saber. Ben caught his breath and deactivated his lightsaber, hearing Ahsoka sigh.

He looked over to his right, seeing his Togruta Master rise to her feet.

"I know how to fight." said Ben, "This is a little useless to me." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Useless?" Ahsoka tilted her head, and Ben instantly regretted his choice of words.

"No, not - not useless. Just…"

"Waste of your time?" Ahsoka asked, waiting for an explanation. Ben bit his lip nervously and shook his head no. "That monstrosity nearly killed Cere and I in minutes," Ahsoka took a few more steps closer to Ben, looking up at the tall young man, "she's powerful… _very _powerful." Ben put away his lightsaber, deactivating it. Ahsoka looked up at the younger man, who was more than half her age.

"We can take her… together. All of us." insisted Ben, "You, Masters Junda and Kestis, Rey and I… and…"

"Your mother is busy rebuilding the Galaxy," said Ahsoka, raising a brow, "and she's leading the Galaxy now." The two Jedi sensed someone approaching the room and both turned to look at the doorway. Standing in the doorway was droid Master Huyang, staring at Ben Solo,

"I was informed that you were assaulting one of my droids."

"We're just training, Huyang." said Ahsoka. Huyang glanced at the training droid that was deactivated, and then at Ben Solo.

"Very well. Also, Master Tano, you are requested at the behest of Arch-Consul Organa in the Executive Building."

"For?"

"She didn't say why, she just wants to see you and Rey."

* * *

**Darth Temnateta**

**Moraband**

**Ancient Sith Temple**

Temnateta walked confidently down the darkened hall of what used to be a Sith temple, yet was now just a shell of its former self. Even though her armed walkers fired upon the entrance, the inside of the temple remained intact. There were cracked and crumbling statues of robed and hooded figures along the hall, typical interior design of a Sith temple. The half-masked woman came upon a circular room with numerous doorways around her. There was a short obelisk in the center of the room with a holocron resting atop it. However, it wasn't a Sith holocron… it was a blue and gold cube … a Jedi holocron. Temnateta scoffed and walked up to the holocron, reaching out to it. Just moments before touching it, a beam of electricity shot out from the corner of the holocron and swallowed Temnateta's entire hand. She jolted back, startled. Not many things startled her… but this was different.

"What sort of Jedi trickery is this?" she muttered to herself, taking off her glove to look at her fingertips. Her hand was pale and skeletal, and she felt a throbbing pain in her knuckles. She held out her hand again, this time, keeping her fingers a few inches away from it. She concentrated on the Force, attempting to lift the cube off the obelisk. The cube began to vibrate, and a ringing sound emanated from the device. A single corner of the cube started to twist and turn, and Temnateta clenched her jaw tightly, exerting as much strength as she could to unlock the Jedi holocron. Sith weren't supposed to open Jedi holocrons. The ringing got louder and louder. Temnateta felt a resisting feeling from the holocron, it was pushing her away. She had to tighten her grip on the Force, flexing her muscles. The single corner of the holocron twisted fully, sending out a boom of thunder, and Temnateta flew back.

Temnateta knelt as she slid back across the sandy and dusty floor, looking down at the ground. She saw a blue light shining on the floor, and slowly looked up. She saw a drop of blood, and felt something at her nostril. She reached for her nose, and looked at her hand. There was some blood coming out of her nose, and she stood up. Floating above the holocron was a hologram of Darth Sidious… and the hologram began to change from blue to red.

"What's this?" muttered Temnateta. She hologram of Darth Sidious just stared back at her. He looked decayed and decrepit, how he appeared after his resurgence after the Battle of Endor.

"_You are not strong enough to defeat the Jedi." _said the message, and Temnateta shook her head. She was tired of hearing him, and turned around. "_What kind of daughter are you?" _Temnateta stopped before reading the cave entryway. "_A disappointment, a failure, pure rejection." _

Temnateta gritted her teeth, spun around, and shot her hands out at the hologram. She wanted to send it across the room and smash against the cave wall. As she yelled, a protective orb encapsulated the holocron, and the hologram of Sidious began to laugh. The orb sent back a wave of energy and Temnateta nearly fell back, yet she held her ground firmly on the cave floor.

"_You will never become what you dream of." _Force-lightning began to fire out of Temnateta's fingertips without her even consciously forcing it. The blue lightning licked at the bluish white orb surrounding the holocron, sparking and thundering loudly. "_ \- more powerful than I." _she lowered her arms and stopped trying to push the holocron. The hologram of Darth Sidious towered over, and she looked up at it with disgust and a bit of fear in her eyes. She turned away from the holocron and ran down the corridor, away from what seemed like the living spirit of Emperor Palpatine…

* * *

**Mandator-IV class Siege Dreadnought**

Temnateta retired to her private quarters aboard her new flagship, an old Mandator-IV Siege Dreadnaught that was built years before the cold war between the Resistance and First Order. She left Chief Vizier Daha at the bridge to command the remains of their fleet, yet they weren't going anywhere yet. Temnateta locked the door to her room and walked over to the medical-like bed that only had a single white sheet on it and thin pillow. The small windows to her room were covered with metallic blinds, allowing only slivers of starlight to seep into her bright gray room.

She didn't know where to go next. She needed a lead to find the ancient Star-Forge. First Order Admiral Driss Bargess didn't have much to go off of from his previous investigation. The First Order was looking for the Star-Forge since its early days, decades ago. And with the Resistance and allies coalescing into a new galactic federation, it won't be so easy to trek across the Galaxy with her fleet. Moraband was out on the edges of the Outer Rim, but nearby planets were in negotiations with forming ties to the Allied Federation… she was running out of time. She took off her blood-red cape and rested it across the back of a chair near a small table in the corner of the room. There was a silver pitcher of water and an empty cup beside it, but she wasn't parched or even hungry. She felt empty on the inside - bleak.

Her father's words were ringing through her mind. That she'd never be enough, she could never surpass his own power. She wasn't a real Empress. Temnateta walked over to the foot of her bed and took off her gloves. They had bits of sand on them from her short excursion on Moraband. She tossed them onto the table with her cape, and then unbinded her bun. Her half-white and half-brown hair cascaded down her slender shoulders and onto her chest. With just her right hand, she reached for her mask. The pearl-white mask that covered the right side of her face and forehead was attached by a simple pin to her hair and a small piece that rested on her ear. She put the mask down on her bed, staring down at it. Upon doing so, a few strands of white hair slowly fell from the side of her head, landing right atop the mask. Her face felt cold and bare, she felt weak, and vulnerable.

Temnateta reached her right hand to her right cheek, feeling her skin. She immediately withdrew her fingertips, the scars were still present. Her deformities were still there. She lowered her hand and stared down at the mask, staring at the eye-hole.

* * *

**Coruscant**

**Office of the Arch-Consul **

**Leia Organa**

"I will be sending an assault team to Listehol," spoke Leia, walking over to the small seating area in the middle of her office in the Executive Building on Coruscant, which were just two couches facing one another. Seated on one of the couches was Rey, sitting in her white and beige Jedi tunic and shawl. "There is a small remnant of First Order sympathizers holding the planetary leader hostage in his home."

"Who will be leading it?" asked Rey, curiously. She was itching for a fight against the remains of the First Order.

"I will, and you and Ben will join me." answered Leia, "They have been sending out distress signals according to our new intelligence agency that is still being set up by the Senate, and with help of former Resistance technicians. Distress signals for the Sith Eternal…"

"Do you think Temnateta will show?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to play it safe. There's no telling how many ships she still has in hiding, and if there are any other First Order Admirals out there with ships. There haven't been any other sightings since the Battle of Exegol." Leia let out an exhale, sitting down next to Rey. "We need to take her out, for good."

"Are you sure the two of us can do so? Ahsoka and Cere couldn't even handle her…"

"You're a Palpatine," reassured Leia, "and I'm a Skywalker." Rey smiled, and chuckled to herself. She felt a little more relaxed, and confident that they could handle it. The first time their assault team confronted Temnateta, on her Xyston-destroyer, they were all split up.

"How are things going with the government formation?" asked Rey. Leia sighed and leaned back on the sofa, staring out into blank space.

"I forgot how difficult people can be when trying to get them to do things for the greater good of society." answered Leia, "There's as much skepticism and fear as many people who are eager to rebuild a democracy. Listehol is one of those systems, we need to secure that region of space."

"Mon Cala is our only stronghold in the Outer Rim east, isn't it?" validated Rey, and Leia nodded.

"We can't rely on just one star system for ship production either, they're a massive target. It's why we need to defeat Temnateta and her remaining ships at Listehol."

"How many ships are we taking?"

"All of them."

* * *

**Mandator IV class Siege Dreadnought**

**Chief Vizier Ira Daha**

The dark skinned second-in-command of the new Sith Empire sat at a black glossy table with a few holograms of other officers displayed in front of her. She was in her private office onboard the Mandator-IV dreadnaught, seated with her hands on her lap and leg crossed over the other.

"_We can secure our grip on the northern Outer Rim if we remain at Moraband, it can be our new headquarters." _said one of the other officers via hologram. Each of the three holograms were female officers, all wearing black and red uniforms - typical for the Sith Eternal - now Empire. "_Is there any word by the Empress herself on specific instructions?" _

"No, but all ancient evidence of the Star Forge's existence pointed it to the far galactic southwest." responded Daha, "On the other side of the Galaxy."

"_There's no way we can blow a hole through all those Federation systems without any major losses." _said a second female officer.

"I am still waiting on her word about that." said Daha, "We may have to go back through the Unknown Regions."

"_That'll require over a hundred individual stops and recalibration of our navicomputers_…" said the third female officer, "_We'd be better off just going through Federation systems, we don't have to engage in battle." _there was a ringing coming from a small device on Daha's desk, flashing a red light.

"I'll have to contact you later, Admirals." the holograms each shut off, one at a time, and Daha sat up in her seat. She fixed her hair and stood up, pushing a button near the device to open the door to her office. Entering her office was the Sith Empress, Temnateta.

Temnateta had her mask on, wearing a black jumpsuit and black cape on her back.

"We're going to Listehol." she said bluntly.

"Your majesty, I do not understand the significance of Listehol…" Daha was confused.

"The Skywalkers will be there, and so will the youngest Palpatine." there was almost a hint of excitement in Temnateta's voice, a sense of eagerness. She wanted to go now_. _

"Are you sure of this?" asked Daha curiously.

"I saw it in the Force. They bought the bait, and are about to fall in the trap I laid for them." her lips started to curl into a maniacal smile, "Let us collect our rewards, Ira."


	13. Chapter 12 - Battle of Listehol

**Darth Temnateta**

**Empress of the Sith**

**Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought**

"The Allied Federation - as they call themselves now - have a fleet of about two thousand ships. Seventy percent of them are former civilian vessels with weapon modifications, the rest are antiques." spoke fleet Admiral Daise Notrox, seated at a large roundtable aboard the Sith Empire's temporary flagship - a Mandator IV class Siege Dreadnought taken from the former First Order. Seated at the table was Darth Temnateta in her black jumpsuit and cloak, with her white half-mask, Chief Vizier Daha, and two other fleet commanders: each female. Admiral Daise Notrox was third in command in the new Sith Empire, leading the conference about their next mission. Projecting above the center of the table was a hologram of their full fleet; the Mandator, six Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, and three newer model ships developed on Exegol; the Defier-class Star Destroyer. The Defier was just a hundred meters shorter than the Resurgent, at 2.8 kilometers long.

It was wedge-shaped like the Resurgent, yet with more protruding juts that ran along the sides of the ship, bearing more hangar bays. The bridge complex of the ship was tiered like an Imperial-class, yet flatter and longer with a more protected command center. There were far more turbolaser cannons than its Resurgent predecessor, making up for firepower where it lacked in size. However, compared to anything in the Federation fleet, it was more than capable than handling itself.

"Our spies have detected that a fleet of just four ships are heading to Listehol at this very moment, from Coruscant." continued Admiral Notrox. The forty seven year old Admiral was born on Exegol, raised in Palpatine's Sith Eternal, and oversaw the initial design and prototype construction of the Xyston-destroyer. She had pale red hair, straight and cut perfectly at her shoulders, wearing a dark black suit with a red badge on the upper right side of her chest.

"A single Resurgent star destroyer is on its way there to combat our enemy. We will overwhelm the enemy with our new droid TIE fighters, saving our living pilots for a final confrontation if they break the initial line." said Notrox, "Then our reinforcements will ambush from behind, destroy the Federation fleet, and catch their ground team off guard - with the Jedi."

"Should we be sacrificing a fully crewed star destroyer for this operation?" asked one of the female commanders at the table, "That's about ten thousand crewpersons. And they could very well destroy one of our ships." Commander Galda Destus, thirty six, bright blond hair, was seated beside Darth Temnateta. She was also born on Exegol, and served as an intelligence director for Palpatine as he commanded Snoke from afar.

"I agree," noted the second female commander - Casarra Vens, thirty five, brunette, seated next to Chief Vizier Daha, "I think a more frontal attack with our entire fleet would prove safest."

"We are going to have to take risks if we are to destroy Organa and the Jedi." said Admiral Notrox, "And their cruisers are far from capable of destroying one of our ships. As long as we keep their fighters and bombers away, there is nothing to worry about." Darth Temnateta sensed something from Commander Vens, and looked at her, past Daha.

"Speak your mind, Commander." she said reassuringly. Casarra Vens was the youngest of the bunch, and cleared her throat,

"Well, I did some research on Listehol and the region, and there is a nearby nebula. We could hide our ships there, making them undetectable by scanners. Let the Federation forces land, and we can ambush them using transports and shuttles from the opposite side of the planet." Casarra Vens looked around the table. Galda Destus didn't seem to disagree, she was very straight-faced. Chief Vizier Daha didn't seem to oppose either, and Admiral Notrox crossed her arms, looking at the Sith Empress for final say.

"Our fleet is small, thus vulnerable." spoke Temnateta, "We will proceed with Commander Vens' plan. We shall hide the fleet in the nebula and send a ground team to overwhelm the Federation forces at the distress signal's location."

"Very well." stated Admiral Notrox, with a slight sigh, shifting her weight onto one leg, "How many troopers are we sending? We have thirty thousand remaining." Temnateta didn't like the sound of that. The number was very low.

"I'll only need a single garrison - a hundred troops." said Temnateta, getting up from her seat, "I can take the Jedi myself. Once the Jedi are dead, there will be nothing standing in our way from finding the Star Forge, and taking Coruscant."

* * *

**Listehol **

**Northeastern Outer Rim**

A planet of savannahs and steep rock formations, Listehol has been a quiet planet for most of recorded galactic history. Today, that has changed. A squadron of X-wings emerged out of hyperspace; T70s and T80s. Over forty total starfighters arrived over the greenish yellow planet, being followed by a Pelta-class frigate, three CR90 Corvettes, two Acclamator-class Assault ships, two Alliance Assault MkII frigates, and a Liberty-type MC80 warship.

The X-wings began to fly towards the planet, and a shuttle deployed from the MC80. The Resistance shuttle, carrying a company of Federation soldiers, whisked through space, following the X-wings towards the planet. The Federation fleet slowly moved towards the planet as well, activating all of their scanners, searching for any enemy ships.

"Send word to Admiral Prentos and Arch-Consul Organa, there are no signs of the enemy." ordered a male Quarren fleet commander, named Jintos Ros, wearing a deep blue uniform, standing at the front of the bridge of his ship. There were a few other Quarren officers on board, along with some humans. His crew manned the ships' major coms systems and weapon controls, monitoring the reactor and shields power - for the ship they were using was roughly forty years old.

"Yes, Commander, sending a signal now." responded one of the Quarren crew members. Commander Ros crossed his arms as he stared out the front viewport of his ship, watching the X-wings, shuttle, and Corellian corvettes get farther and farther away.

Rey led the X-wings and Resistance troop transport with her green Eta-Actis Jedi starfighter, whisking through the dense clouds of Listehol. The ship shook slightly from the strong turbulence. She occasionally checked her radar, anticipating enemy ships to appear and await them at the surface. They were approaching the location where the Listehol government sent a distress signal, informing the Federation that their leader was being held hostage by the newly named Sith _Empire_. R2-D2 whistled and beeped from his socket in front of Rey to her left, and she sighed,

"I know, Artoo. This place is very strange." she came through the last group of clouds, coming upon a vast valley of steep rock formations and towering trees that were spindly and skeletal. There were small streams and creeks cutting through the landscape, surrounded by dried yellow grasses and shrubs.

"_Commander,_" spoke one of the pilots in Silver Squadron, which Rey was leading, "_Arch-Consul Organa and Admiral Prentos have arrived with reinforcements._"

"Good," responded Rey, "tell them we're coming upon the signal origin point." She saw a small village up ahead on a ridge, small buildings made of stone and sand. She felt a chill across her arms, running up to her shoulders, and down her back. She shook her head gently, trying to shake away the cold feelings. This wasn't the time for random instincts to kick in.

Rey got out of her starfighter, ordering R2 to remain in the ship, just in case they needed to make a quick escape. The white garbed Jedi padawan landed her starfighter in an open plaza outside the village, along with the troop transport. The rest of the squadron circled overhead, scanning the region for any enemy forces. The troop transport opened and twenty troopers came out with their rifles ready, eyes peeled, and ready for anything.

Rey took her lightsaber off her belt and held it in her right hand, firmly. The troops' captain approached the Jedi, seeking their next orders.

"Scout the west end, I'll check the east side." she said.

"Shall we split our forces evenly?" he asked.

"No, I can handle myself." nodded Rey succinctly, "Stick together, stay safe. Keep your comlinks on and alarm. Once we find any trace of the leader, contact the other, and the flagship up in orbit." the captain nodded, and he and the other soldiers began moving out to search the west end of the village. Rey continued to the east.

She walked by ceramic planter boxes in front of homes that were totally abandoned, she couldn't sense any other lifeforms in the Force, other than her troops. The doors to the houses were boarded up with panels of wood, nailed and drilled together. Some windows were shattered, with glass out on the cobblestone paths. She looked onto the rooftop of a nearby house, which was just one floor. There was a piece of cloth dangling in the wind on the ledge of the roof, caught between the struts of a small satellite dish. She looked at her comlink, the blinking green light was rapidly flashing, and she raised her wrist up to the dish.

The green light stopped flashing, but remained solid green. Rey took in a deep breath and crouched slightly, launching into the air, and landed on her feet firmly on the roof. She looked around, the roof was barren. There were some old wooden panels scattered about, abandoned tools, but nothing else. Rey slowly turned around, looking around at the nearby buildings. The wind pulled at her hair, tied up into three large buns, tugging at the loose ends of her white shawl and tunic.

Up in the sky, she saw the Corellian Corvettes remaining in position, in the upper atmosphere. The MC80 Liberty cruiser followed as well, looming through the clouds. Rey looked at her comlink, it was off completely. She tapped it - nothing. She rushed over to the edge of the building, leading to a road she hadn't been down before - it was towards the west side. She hopped off the roof and landed on her feet, crouching slightly.

"_Go_." the voice in her head told her, "_Run_." Rey looked over her shoulder, there wasn't anyone behind her. But she kept on going forward, quickly.

* * *

**Leia Organa**

**MC85 Heavy Cruiser **

_**Democratia**_

The largest ship in the Federation fleet had arrived over Listehol and was descending towards the atmosphere of the barren planet, moving in with three old Alliance Assault Mk2 frigates, two Dreadnaught cruisers, and four Nebulon-C frigates. Leia Organa commanded her small fleet from the bridge of her flagship, the _Democratia_, watching intently from the viewport as they approached the pale green planet.

Her ears were tuned with the nearby radar stations, waiting for the alert of enemy ships entering the system. The bridge was quiet as everyone worked at their own stations. It was solemn and dark.

"We lost contact with the ground team." informed Commander Connix, approaching Arch-Consul Organa at the front of the bridge. The young blond woman held a datapad in her hands, and had a worried look in her eyes. "And we cannot establish any contact with any other town on the planet. It's gone silent."

"This is what I was worried about." muttered Leia, shaking her head, walking down away from the viewport over to the main holotable. Admiral Prentos was standing at the table, examining the hologram of the star system - and neighboring hyperlanes and any passerby ships.

"Hyperlane activity in the area is abnormally large." stated the gruff voiced Admiral, "We must call in for the remainder of our reinforcements."

"No, let's wait until the Sith arrive. They are probably going to ambush us, and try to trap us on the planet. Let's make the bait look good." contested Organa.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Prentos.

"We need to get the ships to the signal origin point."

* * *

**Rey**

Rey ran down a narrow alleyway in the village on Listehol, desperately searching for the rest of her troops. The Force was pounding loudly in her mind, alerting her of danger. She needed to find the others. She needed to get to them. Rey turned at a sharp intersection, going to the left. She came upon another town-square. She froze, seeing dead bodies all across the plaza. There was a small stone fountain in the center of the square, and its water was mixed with blood… The bodies around her were all of her Federation troopers. Her heart was beating against her chest.

She felt a cold breeze come from the north, and she turned to look. Standing atop the rooftop of a house was a black caped woman, with a half-white mask on the left side of her face. In the sky, far behind her, were three Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, and a Mandator-IV class Siege Dreadnought. There were TIE fighters deploying from the star destroyers, making their way south, over the village, to the X-wings that were circling in the valley.

"I've heard a lot about you." said the woman atop the rooftop. Rey immediately grabbed her lightsaber, igniting one end of the weapon. It glowed golden, bright, and hummed loudly as she held it close to her body, pointing up at the sky; form IV stance - prepared to use a more aggressive technique. "Rey Palpatine," boomed the woman's voice. Rey could see the yellow-gold glow in her eyes, her skin was pale, she wore a fitted black jumpsuit, and her cape billowed in the wind. "you have committed an atrocity…" Rey gritted her teeth, perhaps she was referencing how she killed the Emperor.

"Who are you?" she blurted, "One of Palpatine's pawns?"

"Pawn?" Darth Temnateta snapped. She took one step off the edge of the roof and slowly floated down to the ground. She landed about twenty feet in front of Rey, right beside a dead human soldier. "No, no, no… you've got it wrong. Put down that lightsaber so we can talk, like civilized ladies." Rey tightened her grip on her black hilted lightsaber.

"Stay back." she urged. Rey could feel the ominous strength and dark energy just radiating from the ghostly woman. Darth Temnateta held out her right hand, which she had a black leather glove on.

"You are so confused and scared, you just want this to be over, and I can help you with that." hissed the Sith Empress.

"I'm not confused! I know who I am, I'm a Jedi." said Rey proudly, she took a step back, keeping her form still. "Stronger than whatever disaster you are."

"Disaster? Ouch." sneered Temnateta, flicking her wrist at her chest. Temnateta looked over her shoulder, to her fleet. The Resurgent Star Destroyers were coming closer into the valley, and the Federation fleet had arrived. The MC80 Liberty and MC85 were side by side, deploying X-wings and A-wings to combat the Sith fleet. The smaller Federation frigates and cruisers began to fire upon the Sith warships. "No one is going to save you." she added. Rey heaved her left hand back and thrusted it forward, sending a powerful wave in the Force at the Sith Empress.

Temnateta held out her right hand gently, stopping the Force-push. The wave shook the dirt and sand at her feet, slipping far to the sides in crumbles and cracks. Rey tried again, but Temnateta blocked the second attempt.

"We must work together, Rey." said the Sith, "It is our destiny."

"To hell with your destiny!" shouted Rey, grunting. She ignited the second end of her double-bladed lightsaber. Rey ran at Temnateta, holding her lightsaber behind diagonally. Temnateta immediately whipped out two lightsabers, stopping Rey's lightsabers from coming down on her. The gold and red flashed and crackled in both of their faces, and Temnateta began to laugh.

"I love your lightsaber, darling!" she cackled, and managed to push Rey back. Rey stumbled back a few steps, but gained her footing. She leapt and spun at the Sith Empress, swinging one blade end at a time. Temnateta kept her composure relaxed yet attentive, taking swift steps to avoid being cut. Rey unleashed a barrage of attacks, swinging both ends of her lightsaber, one after the other, pushing back Temnateta.

"I'm tired of this." sighed Temnateta, using the Force to lift Rey off the ground. Rey was stunned, and dropped her lightsaber. She couldn't believe what was happening - how strong she was.

"Drop her!" shouted a man on a nearby rooftop. Temnateta and Rey both turned their heads, seeing a Resistance transport landing atop a building, deploying only two individuals. The man was black haired, very tall, standing beside an older human woman… his mother. The two ignited their lightsabers at the same time, both blue, and both held them in form IV, just like Rey.

"In the name of the Jedi Order," boomed Leia, "your reign has come to an end, your majesty." Temnateta began to grin,

"Wonderful, more kills today." she threw Rey across the plaza, and Ben leapt off the building. He held out his left hand, while in the air, slowing Rey's fall to the ground. Leia jumped down to the plaza ground as well, between Temnateta and the younger Jedi.

"Surrender," ordered Leia, "and perhaps the Senate will be merciful." Leia Organa pointed her blue lightsaber at Temnateta. The Sith Empress spun both of her lightsabers at her sides as she laughed,

"Surrendering is the way of the weak - the way of the Jedi!" she spun through the air towards Leia. Leia prepared herself, lowered her lightsaber, and extended her hand. She caught Temnateta in the air and pushed her back. The Sith Empress roared angrily as she was thrown up against the wall of a house.

Both Ben and Rey watched in amazement as Leia singlehandedly threw the woman across the plaza, and grouped together. Rey got back up on her feet and ignited her lightsaber, as did Ben. The two young Jedi stood on either side of Leia, all with their lightsabers drawn. Temnateta laughed as she got up onto her feet. Her mask was cracked, running down from her left eye hole across her cheek.

Laser fire and explosions rocked in the skies above as X-wings engaged with the Sith TIE fighters, and the two fleets were exchanging turbolaser fire. Ben and Rey nervously glanced up at the fleets - seeing the destruction of an Alliance Assault frigate, and the complete engulfment of flames of the Liberty Mon Cala cruiser. The engines of the MC80 Liberty started to whir loudly as it began to fall out of the sky. A Nebulon-C frigate was destroyed, broken in half from its weak midsection, crashing into the jagged mountains.

"The Sith Empire is just beginning, you are no match for the might of us - the might of _me_." bellowed Temnateta, holding out her lightsabers out from her sides. She whipped them together and ran at Leia. Leia attempted to Force-push her, but Temnateta rolled onto the ground. The Sith Empress leapt back onto her feet, swinging one blade at Leia. Leia blocked, and jumped back as her son and Rey moved in on the offensive. Temnateta held back Ben and Rey with each of her lightsabers, Ben at her right, and Rey on her left. Ben clenched his jaw tightly as he tried overpowering the Sith Empress, he was going to use her own tactics against her.

"The Emperor was right, you're no real Skywalker." grunted Temnateta. Before Ben could respond, Leia speared her lightsaber into the opening in the middle of Temnateta, yet she flipped backwards. "House of Skywalker is no match for the pure might of Palpatine." Rey shook her head confusedly - glancing at Ben. Before anybody said anything, there was a ground-shaking explosion. Everyone turned their heads, seeing the winged Liberty cruiser smash into the mountain peaks that bordered the valley. The mountains crumbled, the weak and brittle stone shattered, causing enormous landslides into the valley.

TIE fighters began to approach with troop transports, from the Sith fleet. The TIEs' engines roared loudly as they flew over the village, and the troop transports landed on the outskirts of the town, quickly deploying soldiers. Ben threw his lightsaber at Temnateta, but the Sith Empress smacked it away with her left blade, and the Jedi caught it back with the Force.

"You are not powerful enough to save the ones you love." said Temnateta in a dark, sweet, tone, tilting her head. They each could hear the rushing footsteps of the Sith troopers marching through the village. Rey looked at Leia nervously, unsure what to do next. Within moments, red armored Sith troopers encircled the entire town square.

"Kill the young Jedi!" shouted the Sith Empress, and she focused on Leia. Ben and Rey stood back-to-back.

"Take the left, I'll take the right." whispered Ben, and Rey nodded. The two split and each ran into the fray of blaster fire from the Sith troopers. Rey spun her double-bladed lightsaber, keeping her head low, evading blaster fire. She threw her blade like a disc, and it sliced through five Sith troopers, who screamed in pain as they were cut in half.

Ben used the Force to pull two troopers towards him and sliced them at their necks upon close proximity. He threw the bodies forward, slamming into another three troopers. He Force-jumped up into the air, landing in the middle of a group of enemy soldiers. Upon landing, he sent a shockwave on the ground, causing the troopers to lose their balance, tumbling over. As more approached from the nearby streets, he wielded his blade around his body as fast as he could, deflecting laser bolts from every direction.

Leia stood with both her hands on her lightsaber, held at her right side, form IV, the technique that her brother taught her long ago. As screams of death filled the air from the Sith troopers, Temnateta paid no attention to them, focusing on Leia Organa. Temnateta paced forward, eyeing the Jedi Master. Leia stared back at her, maintaining total focus on the Sith Empress, and feeling her impulses through the Force. The Sith Empress wanted to attack her immediately, but withheld, knowing Leia was a formidable opponent.

"Your fleet is falling apart," said Temnateta, "I have won."

"You've spoken too soon, Empress." said Leia calmly. Leia looked up to the sky. Temnateta heard the sound of more starship engines entering the atmosphere. She looked over her shoulder. Emerging out of the clouds, between the MC85 and Resurgent destroyers was another armada of warships. There were two Venator-class Star Destroyers, three more MC85 heavy cruisers, six MC75 cruisers, a long Bothan frigate, two Corellian destroyers, three Pelta-class frigates, and a swarm of starfighters of various classes and types. The first wave of ships wasn't alone, joined by even more starships: a Lucrehulk-class battleship descended from the skies from the other end of the valley, behind Leia, with three old Techno Union light destroyers, six Munificent-class frigates, a squadron of Mandalorian gunships and fighters, and four Lancer anti-fighter corvettes.

"Impossible…" grunted Temnateta angrily, seeing more and more allied warships enter the sky from all directions. They were surrounding the Sith fleet. Two Providence-class carriers arrived behind the Sith fleet, firing upon the engines of the Mandator-IV dreadnought. The Providence carriers were flanked by four total Acclamator-class assault ships, eight Nebulon-B frigates, two Virgillian Bunker Busters, a modified Recusant Heavy Dreadnought, two round Umbaran support frigates, half a dozen Old Republic Consular/C70 light frigates, three MC80 wingless cruisers, four MC60 frigates, and three new Nebula-class Star Destroyers.

"Today is the day the Sith is put out of the Galaxy's misery." announced Leia, removing her left hand from her lightsaber. She held out her left hand at Temnateta, who was slowly looking back at Leia. Within a split second, golden Force-lightning fired out of Leia's fingertips. Temnateta remained still, and was hit with the lightning. She flew back, smashing into a metal wall, screaming in pain. Thunder exploded up in the sky, joining the chorus of explosions, laser barrages, and bombing runs from the full Federation armada.

The three Resurgent-class Star Destroyers began to call back their TIEs, sending all power to their engines and shields. As they began to rise out of the sky, the Federation fleet did not let them go. The Venators from the east fired their modified laser beam weapons from their top-side hangars at the ascending Resurgents. One of the blue beams struck the central engine of the closest Resurgent destroyer. The capsule of the engine tumbled down out of the sky, and the ship started to lose its lift.

Temnateta tried catching her breath as Leia ceased her lightning attack. She had dropped her lightsabers a few feet in front of her. She reached out her hand, wanting to take them back with the Force. Before she could, they flung the opposite direction - caught by Ben and Rey, respectively. Ben ignited the red lightsaber, examining it. He was disgusted by its craftsmanship, and pointed it at Temnateta.

Temnateta was laying on her side, trying to prop herself up with her gloved hands. Her mask was cracked and some pieces had broken off. Her half white and brown hair was strewn and messy, she started to laugh uncontrollably, and insanely.

"I - I - I can't believe this is really happening…" she stumbled onto her feet, nearly falling over. The forehead portion of her mask was cracked, and there was a hole where it should cover her cheekbone. Leia stared furiously at the Sith Empress, with her blue lightsaber angled towards the ground.

"Our reinforcements." noted Rey, looking at the sky. There was a Resistance troop transport descending from the MC85 flagship, guided by two old Republic LAAT gunships, and a squadron of Z95 Headhunter starfighters.

"I will not…" coughed Temnateta, "lose to you!" using the Force, Temnateta lifted Ben and Rey off the ground, choking them. Ben dropped the red lightsaber, causing it to deactivate upon hitting the ground. Rey gasped and coughed, clasping her neck, and dropped both her own lightsaber and Temnateta's lightsaber. Temnateta looked at Leia, she was being choked as well. Temnateta looked over her shoulder. There were four Sith TIE fighters roaring towards her, firing upon the Z95 fighters and LAAT gunships. One of the gunships was critically hit, spiraling out of the sky, and crashed into the hills. Temnateta let go of the Jedi angrily and jumped onto the roof of the house behind her.

Ben and Rey coughed loudly, trying to catch their breath. Rey glanced up from the ground. Temnateta was staring at her. The Sith Empress' mask was shattered, parts of deformed side of her face were visible. It was pale gray and wrinkled, scarred as well. There was a deep red circle underneath her left eye … just like Rey remembered that her own grandfather had.

"May we meet again, my darling niece." said Temnateta. She used the Force to retract her lightsabers off the ground, and extended her right hand into the air. Within moments, she caught onto a TIE fighter that soared overhead, which was extending a rope. Temnateta flew off with the TIE fighter, laughing. Rey's head hurt immensely. She looked across the plaza, seeing Ben cradling Leia in her lap. _No_. _No, no, no, no_. Rey struggled to get up onto her feet, crawling across the cobblestone a few feet until she had the strength to stand up. She limped over to Ben and Leia, where she lay unconscious. Ben rocked back and forth, trying to wake his mother. There were tears running down his face. Rey felt a pounding in her head, and soon could no longer hear anything around her. She stood silently still.

She paid no attention to the Federation soldiers that rushed to the scene, medics with a stretcher lifting Leia, urging Rey that it was time to go. She couldn't move. She had to be pulled by Ben.


	14. Chapter 13 - Casting a Shadow

**Empress Temnateta**

The short Battle of Listehol may have not been a total defeat for either the Allied Federation or Sith Empire, but more the beginning of a new phase for the Sith Empress' regime. Having lost just one single Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, the Sith Empress' loss was alerted to surviving First Order remnants across the Galaxy that were avoiding confrontation with pro-democratic star systems. These small pockets of insurgent fleet commanders and captains made their way to Mandalore, where Empress Temnateta ordered the next mass rendezvous.

The white, dustbowl of a planet did not expect what it saw the day the Sith Empire arrived. The capital city of Sundari and neighboring cities just miles apart were besieged by an armada of Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, and a new type of star destroyer; the Defier-class Star Destroyer. The Defier was a hundred meters shorter than the Resurgent, was not to be underestimated. The Defier was an elongated pentagon-shaped ship, with a bulky underside, capable of holding tens of thousands of troops, hundreds of armed military walkers, dozens of TIE squadrons, or cargo for transport. Its command bridge located atop a dorsal-like tower near its rear, giving a clear view of the ship and battlefield in front. There is an open area on the top-side of the ship that gives access to three separate hangars, completely guarded by an array of laser cannons and missile launchers. The hangars on the top side of the ship allow the destroyer to have landing capabilities for ground invasions, with enormous landing gear tucked into its underside. It is the largest ship capable of atmospheric landings since the usage of the Republic Venator-class ages ago.

The Defier's small size, compared to the Resurgent, was made up for in weaponry and artillery. The destroyer sported over eighty heavy turbolasers, seventy quad turbolasers, fifty medium sized turbolasers, a hundred laser cannons, fifty point-defense cannons, twenty five missile launchers, and forty ion cannons. Streams of TIE fighters escaped the topside of the ship where its hangars were located, whisking through the crisp cold air to the domed cities below, escorting countless troop transports.

"Crack them open." ordered Empress Temnateta, standing aboard the bridge of her Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, accompanied by two Defier-class destroyers. The three ships began sending volleys of green turbolasers to the domed city of Sundari. The lasers smashed into the port buildings, destroying them immediately, crashing inward into the dome. The black dome that protected the capital from the harsh barren wasteland was broken, shattering near its base. The cracks ran up towards the top, collapsing inward. Smoke and dust plumed out of the domed city, covering the opening entirely. The TIE fighters and troop transports descended into the smoke - to land.

"There is very minimal resistance." noted Chief Vizier Daha, walking up to the Empress' side, "But we've intercepted transmissions being sent to other cities, and the moon of Concordia - asking for assistance."

"Mandalorians are renowned for their tenacity and resilience," inhaled Temnateta, "but once again they shall be put down. Are the cells and neck braces prepared?" Temnateta turned her head slightly to look at her second-in-command. Daha held a datapad in her hand, and she looked up from the device.

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

**Sundari, Mandalore**

Men, women, and children screamed for their lives as the peaceful world they had once known was totally gone. The dome above them that had shielded them from the outside galaxy for decades was crumbling right before their eyes. Entire plazas were in ruins as TIE fighters made strafing runs on the fragile, glass skyscrapers that supported the dome. Tiered levels were blown apart, making room for the troop transports to deploy their soldiers.

Red armored Sith troopers spilled into the network of roads and avenues at the lower levels of the city, shooting at any fiercely resisting citizen. Yet, not all troopers were there to kill. There were many troopers with stuns set on their blasters, firing at women, children, and young men. Bodies were being dragged through the streets back to the troop transports, and to incoming shuttles. Those who were not hit by the stun blasts were still chased after, violently captured, and arrested.

* * *

**Empress Temnateta**

Temnateta walked to the very front of the bridge, just inches away from the thick glass. She looked out to the capital, seeing glowing inferno in the plumes of smoke that towered into the sky. The sounds around her quieted, she ignored the sounds of her crew-members, their whispering, their chatter, the whirring of computers, beeping of signals, all of it. Her gaze and her focus was on the capital city.

"_Please, no!" _she could hear the screams of women.

"_Mama! Mama, help!" _children being torn from the grasps of their parents' motionless bodies that lay on the cold ground. She felt a twitching sensation in her right eye, beginning to blink it rapidly for a moment.

"_Shoot them! No mercy!" _

"_Where's my wife?! Where is she?" _

Temnateta saw flashes of lightning in the split second she'd close her eyes to blink, seeing the blue rays of stun plasma rings, she could hear the thuds of bodies falling onto the ground.

"Our sister fleet at the city of Hadis," approached Captain Sharda, "has acquired three thousand young adults. They are transferring them to the fleet in orbit."

"Very good." said Chief Daha, looking at the lesser ranked, male, officer, "Inform them that they are clear to move to the next nearest city for slave-capture." Captain Sharda nodded and left the two female leaders to carry out his orders. Ira Daha looked back towards the front of the bridge, seeing Temnateta still staring out at the viewport - at the burning remains of Sundari. Daha took a few steps forward, concerned for the Empress.

"Your majesty." she said quietly, but Temnateta didn't move. "Your majesty." repeated the Chief Vizier. Daha noticed that some of the officers and technicians on the bridge stopped what they were doing to glance at the two. It was as if the Empress was frozen in some trance. Daha reached her hand to Temnateta's, and upon touching her wrist, the Empress snatched away her hand. She shot a look at the Chief Vizier, her chest pounding, afraid.

"Your majesty, we are at near full capacity with our sister fleet." said Daha quietly, "They are moving to the next city, Hadis." Temnateta faced forward and nodded her head. She turned away from the viewport and lowered her head slightly, clasping her hands together at her waist.

"Good." she said solemnly, "Tell Admiral Notrox up in orbit that we are to leave for Rattatak momentarily."

"I- are you sure? That's on the other side of the Galaxy, your majesty…" Daha was a bit at a loss, there would be no way they could sneak their massive fleet across the Galaxy. Temnateta stopped in the middle of the bridge walkway, staring forward.

"We have no time to waste, we will have captured enough slaves here on Mandalore. Get the rest of the fleet back into orbit after depleting the cities' main fuel depositories." she glanced at Daha for a split second. The Chief Vizier was motionless,

"Yes, your majesty." she responded after a second. Temnateta then proceeded to the exit of the bridge. Daha watched her superior leave the bridge, the door sliding shut behind her, leaving her with the rest of the crew as they worked at their stations in the lower dug-outs of the bridge.

Daha faced the bridge, taking out a small, circular holo-projector out of her coat pocket. She held it out in the palm of her hand, and a small blue hologram activated. Appearing in front of her was Admiral Daise Notrox, one of the other highest ranking military officials in the Sith Empire.

"Admiral, continue your efforts in capturing slaves."

"_Did that come directly from the Empress, Madam Chief Vizier?" _asked the middle aged woman.

"Yes," responded Daha, lying through her teeth, with a straight face as well, "but make it fast - triple-time. We're going to need as many bodies as possible if we are to man the Star Forge successfully."

"_What about our fuel? Shall we siphon from the Mandalorians' reserves beneath their cities?_" asked Admiral Notrox.

"No. We'll be fine on fuel, as long as we don't encounter any Federation fleets. I know this is a difficult task, but we can do this, if we act in a timely fashion. Relay my orders to your officers at once."

"_Yes, ma'am." _nodded Admiral Notrox. The hologram of the female Admiral disappeared, and Daha stood alone in the front of the bridge. She put the projector back in her pocket and turned around. Standing right behind her was Captain Sharda, the older male officer that served directly under Temnateta for years on her Xyston-destroyer.

"Captain Sharda, may I assist you?" asked Daha, looking down at the short man.

"I did not know we were coordinating our operation with Admiral Notrox." spoke the older man, "I thought Commander Vens was leading the sister fleet."

"No," Daha shook her head, "Vens has been assigned to the main fleet in orbit to blockade the planet until we finish our operation on the ground." Captain Sharda nodded his head, understandingly. Daha walked past him, heading for the door.

"Why didn't you use the main transmission system of the ship to contact the Admiral?" asked Sharda, and Daha froze.

"Just a preference." said the Chief Vizier, and she continued down the bridge.

* * *

**Rey **

**MC85 Heavy Cruiser**

_**Democratia**_

Rey sat outside the door of Leia's bedroom, where she was being tended to by a medical droid. She sat on the floor, right beside the door, with her legs bent, and arms resting on her knees. She paid no attention to the technicians and pilots that occasionally passed by the room, moving up and down the hall. She could feel the weakness in her master, the slipping life-Force. This woman, who was like a mother to her, was dying. Rey didn't even know what to feel. It was because of Temnateta… the Sith who called her, her niece. It was clear now to Rey, Temnateta was a Palpatine - the daughter of Sheev Palpatine. Why was this happening? Why wasn't all this fighting over? Why was the root of all evil still persisting - her own family, her own blood. Her very family was hell-bent on destroying all peace and serenity in the Galaxy, on destroying love, on destroying the Skywalkers.

Rey lowered her head slowly, to rest her forehead on her forearms. She closed her eyes, and tried to relax. There would be no room for tranquility in the Galaxy as long as Temnateta lived.

Ben approached Rey from the right end of the hall, and sat down next to her, leaning up against the wall, and touching his shoulder to hers. He nudged her, and looked at her. Rey lifted her head, and looked up into Ben's dark brown eyes. Neither of them said anything, just staring into each other's eyes. She felt comforted, not much, but a little bit more than before. Ben's presence alone was soothing. He had a calm energy, commanding as well. Ben wrapped his arm around Rey, pulling her in closely. She leaned up against his chest and let out a sigh.

* * *

**Leia**

Laying on a white bed underneath a white sheet was the Arch-Consul, hooked up to a breathing machine through a ventilator mask and tubes, which stood at her bedside. The room was rather large and sparse, with a small dining area, and shelf of drinks. It was her personal room, retrofitted to be a med-bay. A medical droid was in the room at all times, monitoring her vitals, and making sure she had enough oxygen. Every once and awhile, the medical droid would look at Organa, making sure even her body was moving from breathing. Occasionally, her index finger would twitch, and then her ring finger, which still had her emerald and gold ring on it… a ring Han gave her many years ago.

_"This is nothing, you're gonna be fine." spoke the voice of Han Solo. Leia opened her eyes, finding herself in the room aboard her starship. However, she wasn't connected to any machines, and there wasn't a medical droid present. She looked out the viewport, but she couldn't see anything out of it. There was just golden light pouring into the room from the window. She tried to sit up, but couldn't move, she couldn't even move her arms. She looked across the room, seeing Han standing at the small dining table. The silver haired man was wearing a white buttoned shirt, a brown leather vest, and black pants. _

_ She smiled upon seeing her late-husband. _

_ "Han…" she said weakly, and her heart started to race worriedly. Han walked up to Leia's side, touching her hand softly. _

_ "Relax." he said gently, "You're not dead." he chuckled, "There isn't really anything that can kill you." he said with a gruff smile. Leia's smile disappeared, and tears formed in her eyes. She blinked, and they rolled down her cheek. "Princesses don't cry." added Han. _

_ "I… I don't know if I can keep doing this." she muttered. Upon hearing that, Han's mood changed entirely. Leia could sense his heart breaking, the feelings in his gut entirely wrenching, he never liked seeing his wife like this - he rarely saw her like this. His eyes began to water. "She's too powerful, I've never dealt with anyone - anything like her." coughed Leia, "She is a Palpatine too, she has to be." Han inhaled deeply, squeezing his wife's hand, and looked up at the ceiling. He wiped away his tears briefly, and looked back down at his wife. _

_ "You're not alone." whispered Han, and Leia shook her head. "You're not alone." he insisted. "You have Rey, you have our son. Our son. You're Jedi… damn powerful ones too." he sniffled, "You have to destroy her, you cannot let her win - you can't let _him_ win." The Emperor. That's who Han was talking about. The Emperor had plagued the Skywalker family for generations… from the manipulation of Schmi, manipulation of Anakin, torturing of Luke, torturing of Ben through Snoke, and torturing of Rey via neglect and hatred… all from the Emperor… Darth Sidious. _

_ Leia took in a deep breath, steadying herself. She nodded shakily whilst looking at her husband. _

_ "You're right, we can't let him win." _

_ "Damn right." smirked Han, he leaned down, kissing Leia softly on her lips. He caressed her cheek, "Finish what your father and brother started." _

_..._

"I'm telling you, we will be in deep trouble if we go to Mandalore. We're going to Coruscant. And I'm not gonna try arguing with Admiral Prentos." exclaimed Rey on the other side of Leia's closed bedroom door.

"We have to stop her." responded Ben.

The door opened, and Ben and Rey turned their heads, looking into the doorway. Rey's chin quivered as she saw Leia standing there, fully awake, in her white medical gown. Rey rushed to her, hugging her tightly. Leia grunted and chuckled, holding Rey tightly as well.

"You had me _scared_." said Rey sharply, letting go of her Master to look her in the eye, "I thought - _we _thought we lost you." Leia looked up at her son who approached her for a hug as well.

"There's more to be done." she said, "And I love you two too much to leave you just yet." She held Ben and Rey's hands with her own, breathing steadily. Leia looked at Rey, sensing the disturbance in her mind.

"You heard what she called me, right?" asked Rey.

"I did." nodded Leia.

"Was she telling the truth?" asked Rey nervously. Ben lowered his head. They all knew the answer to that question, deep down. Why else would Temnateta lie? She really had no other motive other than to cause suffering.

"I don't know." said Leia, "Could be true, could be false. She is a stranger to you, she isn't family." Rey nodded her head, she was feeling a little bit better.

"How are we going to beat her?" asked Ben solemnly, "All of us have fought her, none of us stood a chance." Except for Cal Kestis. Cal hadn't been present for any of the battles, but, since his own master, and Ahsoka, _and _Leia couldn't stop her… then it was very unlikely that Cal could.

"We will meditate." said Leia confidently, "All of us together, at the Jedi Temple, once we return to Coruscant."

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

Jedi Masters Ahsoka Tano and Cal Kestis stood before a stone coffin that was slowly being lowered into a tomb within the Jedi Temple. The chamber was dark, barely illuminated by the small candles spread out around the room. The two Jedi Masters were wearing their darkest tunics. Cal donning a black cloak, steel-gray wrapped tunic across his upper body, and black pants and black boots. Ahsoka had a black headdress right above her forehead, it was glossy as glass. She had a black shawl around her shoulders which cascaded past her hips, flowing with her black skirt that touched the floor. She, Ahsoka Tano, was now the oldest member of the Jedi Order. She held a stoic and cold expression as the coffin of the late Cere Junda was lowered into its place, and subsequently closed by another slab of stone.

The last time Ahsoka was in that room was when they faked the death of Obi-wan Kenobi in the Clone Wars, but this time, there wouldn't be any Jedi coming back from the dead. She stared at the slab of stone that sealed the tomb, it had a sculpted insignia of the old Jedi Order emblem, from the days of the ancient Old Republic.

"She will be missed." spoke droid Jedi security headmaster Huyang, approaching from the other side of the room, where he was manning the controls to the tomb. The light gray, towering, droid looked down at the tomb, "What now, masters?"

"We await the return of Master Organa." said Ahsoka, "We inform her of what happened, and we go from there."

"Temnateta must have survived." said Cal with subtle anger, "Otherwise they would have informed us." He looked down at Ahsoka, yet she still stared at the tomb. "What if we can't stop her?"

"Don't say that." muttered Ahsoka firmly.

"But we need to be prepared for the worst-"

"We're in a different position now-"

"Are we?" scolded Cal, "Are we really? Because at the height of its power, the Republic was toppled by a single man."

"That was years in the making." responded Ahsoka sharply, looking up at Cal, while Master Huyang watched, "Temnateta is one person, she doesn't have the control or grip over the Galaxy like Darth Sidious did."

"I am receiving a transmission from the _Democratia_," interrupted Master Huyang, "they have entered orbit."

...

"She's gone?" pondered Leia sadly as she stood on the Jedi Temple landing platform that stuck out from its hangar in the golden sunlight. Ahsoka nodded, and Cal remained silent. Leia looked up at the tall Jedi Master, who was a few years older than her, "I'm so sorry…" Cal nodded gratefully, but he had no further words. He was stricken with grief. Ben and Rey remained silent, standing on opposite sides of Leia, with an old Lambda shuttle behind them that they took from the MC85 flagship.

"I think now is the time we combine our strength and meditate on the Force." suggested Ahsoka.

"That's what I was thinking." nodded Leia, "We need to take a moment to recuperate." Cal took out a lightsaber from his black cloak, the one of his master, Cere. Everyone looked at it, admiring the fine chromium that glistened in the sunlight, the bands of bronze near the top of the hilt, and the black rubber at its bottom half.

"I don't know what to do with this…" he muttered sadly.

"We're going to keep it." said Ahsoka, reaching for Cal's hand, "Let's go meditate, and pay our respects for Master Junda."

The five Jedi sat on the floor, everyone with their legs crossed, sitting in a circle in the Jedi High Council chamber. They sat in front of the red cushioned chairs that still remained in the spire, with the dimming light slowly receding through the windows as the sun set. Ahsoka sat in front of old Grand Master Yoda's chair. Leia, Rey, and Ben changed into black clothes and tunics, joining Ahsoka and Cal in their mourning garb. It was not tradition for the Jedi to dress for mourning, it wasn't even tradition for the Jedi to mourn at all. The Jedi of old would have quickly moved on, adhering to their strict code of detachment. However, having seen the ways and the failures of the old Jedi Order, Ahsoka would not let similar mistakes happen.

None of the Jedi spoke, just each with their eyes closed, hands on their knees, breathing in unison. Inhaling… exhaling. Inhaling… exhaling. The sounds of speeders and transports flying through the dense skylanes was minimal yet still present, soaring off in the distance in endless streams.

"Alone in the Force, never are you." spoke a grumbled voice, and each of the Jedi opened their eyes. Leia, Rey, Ben, and Cal looked at Ahsoka, and she looked around confusedly. Perched behind Ahsoka on the small chair was the Force ghost of Grand Master Yoda, with his wooden cane. Yoda got off the chair and walked up to Ahsoka's side, looking up at her,

"Changed, you have, _Master _Tano." smiled the ghost of the legendary green Jedi Master. Ahsoka quivered and smiled,

"Master Yoda…" she said emotionally. Yoda placed his three-fingered hand atop Ahsoka's which rested on her right knee, patting her hand. Ahsoka felt a tingling and prickling feeling on her hand that the ghost touched. Yoda sat down next to Ahsoka, with a little grunt and exhale.

"Pass into the Force, all of us, do we." noted Yoda, looking around the room slowly, "Lose a friend, you may have, but at a loss of strength, you are not. A loss of unity, no. Dedicated to the Light, still you all are.. hmm… yes." Yoda looked at Leia, who sat between Ben and Rey. He pointed his finger at her,

"Long have I watched over you, young Skywalker, persevered through the insurmountable, you have. Lead the next generation, you must." Yoda then looked at Rey.

"A Palpatine you are, and twisted is your family." Yoda chuckled, "But define you, that name does not. Retake the name, empower yourself, yes."

"I will…" said Rey softly, "But what are we to do with Temnateta?"

"A shell of her father, she is." nodded the Grand Master.

"She's a Palpatine?" asked Ben. Yoda nodded slowly, pressing his lips together.

"A failed semi-clone, full of doubt, insecurities… yes. Strong in the Force she may be, but weak in her heart, she is." explained Yoda.

"She must be destroyed." spoke Cal, "She has caused far too much suffering in the Galaxy." Yoda turned his head to look at Cal. Yoda had met Cal before, when he was a very little youngling. He almost had Cal in his initiation class, where younglings learned how to hold a lightsaber and deflect blaster bolts.

"A pawn of the Dark Side, she has become." insisted Yoda, Yoda then looked at Ben. "Have the light in all of us, we do. Up to us whether or not we extinguish the light."

"And if she has already extinguished that light?" asked Cal, "What then? Do we still welcome her with open arms? She destroyed an entire planet and killed billions."

"A solitary journey the path to penance is, give up on the hopeless and desperate the Jedi should not." responded Yoda sternly, and Cal said nothing more. Yoda looked up at Ahsoka, patting her hand again, "Shroud us with mystery and confusion, does the Force. Guide us to the same end, it does. One with the stars, one with the cosmos, we become." Ahsoka turned her hand over, feeling Yoda's ghost hand in her palm. She closed her hand, holding Yoda's hand. It felt as if she was really holding his hand, she felt the skin on his hand, the pointy claws at his fingertips.

"For as long as the light shines," added Yoda, "cast a shadow of darkness, it will."


	15. Chapter 14 - Long Time No See

**Coruscant**

**Jedi Temple**

**Leia and Rey**

"Left, left, from below, good." instructed Leia as she stood in the sunlight of an old training room within the Jedi Temple, with Rey in front of her practicing her lightsaber combat form. The young Jedi practiced her form swiftly, with sharp swings, and kept her moves tight and precise. She didn't swing her blade like it was a log, nor did she limber around heavily. Rey was light on her feet, but also balanced on the floor with each foot firmly flat on the ground.

Rey stopped for a moment, holding her lightsaber in her right hand, with just one blade emitting, instead of having the double-blades out simultaneously. The yellow blade glowed in her face as she held her arm at a right angle, and lightsaber parallel to the floor, pointing to the windows.

Leia walked up to Rey, examining her stance. Rey watched her master watching her. Leia put her hand underneath Rey's wrist, pushing upward to move her arm and lightsaber up about an inch in the air. Leia then walked around to Rey's left side, she touched her shoulder, and pulled her back slightly.

"Don't lean in so far." noted Leia, "Keep your distance from your lightsaber." Rey nodded quickly, remaining still. Leia walked behind Rey, around, to her right side. She looked at her hair, which was pulled back into three tight buns. Leia noticed how tight the buns were tied together, and crossed her brows,

"Does your head hurt?"

"Wh-what? Why?" asked Rey, unexpectedly.

"Your hair, it looks so tightly wound together." Leia took a step closer. She pulled out a hair-tie from the top of Rey's head, undoing the first bun.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Don't move." insisted Leia. She then undid the second and third bun. Leia used her fingers to quickly brush Rey's brown hair behind her shoulders and neck, and some strands behind her ears. Leia took a few steps back to stand in front of Rey, looking at her. Rey wasn't used to having her hair down like that, without any hair-ties or bun.

"Those ties were constricting your movements." said the Jedi Master.

"Really?" asked Rey, sarcastically. Leia chuckled and took out her own lightsaber. She ignited the blade and pointed it at the floor at her side.

"Again." ordered Leia. Rey took two steps forward, starting her form again. She swung her lightsaber from her left to her right, circling back to the center, clashing against Leia's blue lightsaber. Rey then aimed downward at her waist, Leia blocked it quickly. Leia stepped back, blocking each of Rey's sharp strikes. Rey then grasped her lightsaber with both her hands, giving more heavy-handed swings but were shorter in distance and spread. Leia stopped moving back and remained steady, with her left hand behind her back, and using just her right hand to deflect each of Rey's advances.

The two then engaged in a lock, pushing their blades against one another.

"Good, very good." said Leia, "Don't fear the anger, respect it, and keep your distance from resorting to it." she eyed her apprentice, and Rey nodded sincerely. Rey leapt back and unleashed a fury of swings at her master, igniting both ends of her lightsaber. She spun and swung the double-bladed weapon with each step she took forward, and Leia managed to keep her back. Before Rey initiated her next attack, she looked to the door. Leia did as well, sensing someone approaching.

Walking into the doorway was Poe Dameron and C3PO behind him, peeking his head over the Commander's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Poe with a kind smile, "but your friends in the Senate really need to speak with you." Poe stepped into the oval-shaped chamber, followed by the golden droid.

"Your Royal Highness," chimed C3PO, "there are updates from Kuat Drive Yards and the Corellian Engineering Corporation that you must witness for yourself." the droid waddled his arms as he walked into the room. Leia deactivated her lightsaber, and clicked the hilt to her belt within her long flowing cloak.

"New ships?" asked Rey curiously, deactivating her weapon as well.

"Possibly." said Poe, "They didn't tell me, or the droid."

"Thank you, Poe." nodded Leia, "I'll head over right away."

"Wait, are you gonna come back for Master Rhades arrival?" asked Rey. Jedi Master Rhades was one of the other survivors that had lived in the Temple with Cere Junda and Cal Kestis for years after the Empire's collapse, yet was travelling throughout the Galaxy, looking for Force-sensitives and potential Jedi. Today was the day that Rhades was going to arrive.

"I'll try to be." said Leia, looking over at her apprentice, "Depending on what the situation is with Corellia and Kuat. Must be good." she walked over to the door, standing near Poe and C3PO.

"I suspect they have developed new ships for the Allied Federation Armed Forces." said C3PO, "But what do I know?" he said sarcastically. Leia chuckled to herself and patted C3PO on his shoulder,

"Let's go - Rey, I'll be back later!" called Leia as she was already down the hall. C3PO followed his master into the hall, leaving Poe alone with Rey in the room. Poe crossed his arms and looked at Rey,

"New hairdo?" and Rey shrugged her shoulders,

"Master Organa said it helps."

"Looks good." winked Poe, and he was off.

* * *

**Ahsoka and Ben**

"He was hot-headed, as I would some others say behind his back. But, to me, he cared about what he was fighting for." described Ahsoka, as she sat on a circular seat in the highest spire of the Jedi Temple, with Ben, her apprentice. Ben sat on another seat a few feet away from Ahsoka, with an opened holocron between them. The holocron was displaying a hologram of young Anakin Skywalker practicing lightsaber combat against a proxy droid of a double-bladed lightsaber wielding Zabrak.

"I don't know how many times he saved my life." added Ahsoka, "And I don't know how many times I saved his." she smirked warmly. Ben watched the hologram intently, his eyes focused on his grandfather's young face. He had never seen such a clear image of his grandfather like this… only as Darth Vader. It was different seeing him as a real human… before the pain and suffering took hold.

"Did you ever see him… _after_?" asked Ben. He glanced up from the hologram, seeing Ahsoka having her eyes and head low. She shook her head,

"No. And I haven't spoken to him through the Force either… it's just been quiet." she inhaled deeply and rubbed her old knees. Ben looked back at the hologram, it froze, and then began to replay the recording of Anakin's practice saber battle.

"Maybe we don't really need him." he suggested. Ahsoka looked up, and Ben realized perhaps his tone was too blunt, "For we aren't facing a galactic danger at the moment - there's more of us than Temnateta."

Ahsoka used the Force to close the holocron immediately, and it flew to her hand. She held the blue and gold cube in her right hand, staring at it.

"Temnateta is responsible for the death Cere Junda, many of our soldiers, and the entire planet of Serenno. That's a galactic-scale problem to me." she contested.

"At least she doesn't have a planet-destroying weapon anymore - things could be far worse."

* * *

**Empress Temnateta**

**Garos**

**Outer Rim**

**West of Mandalore**

Old Acclamator class Assault ships that were retrofitted by the Sith Empire were accompanied by the larger Defier-class carrier/destroyers, landing in the grayish white salt plains of eastern Garos, outside sprawling villages and towns. There were four ships total from the Sith Empire, two Acclamators with repainted hulls of a brighter gray, and two larger Defier destroyers. Each of the ships had their ramps unfolded, with the Acclamators' ramps extending from the portside, and the Defier's ramps opening forward from the underside.

There were lines of tripod SETA walkers, AT-M6s, and modified AT-STs as they corralled tens of thousands of life forms into the Sith ships. There were garrisons of red armored Sith troopers, some riding atop slow-moving speeders with electro-whips, keeping the people in their groups as they marched to the ships. Each of the captives were chained by their necks with glowing electro-magnetic cuffs, and some were tied together by the wrists and ankles so they could not escape.

"Fire up the engines, we're done here." ordered Empress Temnateta to the hologram of Captain Sharda that stood beside her. She was standing atop a cargo crate from within a Defier-class carrier, looking down the ramp, seeing the shortening lines of enslaved natives that were boarding her ship.

"_Yes, your majesty, I shall inform the fleet in orbit." _responded the middle aged man. Temnateta watched the faces of the people that walked past her, most of them were aliens, many Aqualish from the nearby planet Aqualis, and a heavy population of Rodians. Quite strange for people who came from humid and watery planets to move to a desolate, dry, one. One Aqualish man yelled at the Sith Empress as she stood atop a crate, and another one kicked at a Sith trooper, trying to escape. Temnateta's eyes glared as she focused on the angry Aqualish who stopped moving. She used the Force to lift him off the ground, choking him as well. The people shrieked and gasped in fear, trying to back away from the choking Aqualish. She lifted the second alien who kicked the trooper, a Rodian female, choking her through the Force too. The captive natives cowered in fear.

"Do not resist the Empire!" roared Temnateta in a dark, deep, multi-toned voice. She flung both the bodies off the side of the ramp, where they crashed into the dusty salt plain dozens of feet below - to their deaths. More screams arose from the captives, many were resisting the troopers, trying to rip off their collars, yet were being electrocuted simultaneously. Groups started swinging their chains over the necks of Sith troopers that stood too close, and whipped them inward, snapping their necks. One human twirled a broken chain and aimed it for Temnateta.

The Sith Empress immediately whipped out a lightsaber, slashing the chain. With her left hand she fired lightning upon the man, and it quickly bounced onto the nearest captives. Over two dozen men and women were electrocuted with the Force-lightning, screaming in agony. Temnateta sent out a powerful push through the Force, knocking over all of the slaves on top of one another, sending them tumbling down the ramp, tangling in their chains.

Temnateta shot out her hand again, lifting the hundreds of bodies off the ground and off the ramp. They were up on their knees, facing her. Her fingers trembled as she focused intensely on the Force - on _their _life force. A wistful blue and white light streamed out of the mouth of a screaming girl, sucked into Temnateta's fingertips. Then another, and another, until dozens and all of the captives were being drained of their energy and life force.

Within seconds she sent out another shockwave, sending the dangling bodies off the ramp and crashing into the salt plain.

"Get the ship up into orbit!" screamed Temnateta, with a deep voice at her soldiers. The Sith troopers scrambled to get back up onto the ramp and into the Defier carrier. Moments later the engines of the multi-kilometer long warship began to lift off the ground, its engines whirring and stirring up clouds of dust and salt. The ramp was still opened as they ascended, and Temnateta watched with wide eyes at the dead bodies piled on the ground below.

She jumped off the crate and landed on the metal flooring of the ship, walking back into the hangar as the ramp closed slowly.

...

"Set coordinates for Coruscant, inform Admiral Notrox and the rest of the fleet." commanded the stark toned Empress as she walked aboard the bridge of the Defier-class carrier. Everyone on the crew looked at her, especially Captain Sharda, and the hologram of Chief Vizier Daha that was beside him. The carrier was quickly ascending through the dense clouds of Garos, with the blue sky turning darker with each passing second.

"Pardon, I don't understand-" stuttered Captain Sharda.

"_Coruscant? Did I hear that right?" _asked Daha. Temnateta walked right through the hologram of Daha, looking out the rounded viewport of the bridge.

"Yes, we're going to destroy the Federation."

Sharda and Daha looked at one another.

"_We cannot take such a reckless risk." _said Daha.

"We're going to blow up the Jedi Temple, the Senate Building, and the rest of the planet!" shouted Temnateta.

"Your majesty," stammered Sharda, "let us not make rash decisions-"

"Quiet!" she shouted, spinning around, pointing her finger at the captain. "There's no time to go looking for the Star Forge, we don't have much time."

"_We have all the time in the Galaxy." _said Daha sternly, "_We will lose everything we've fought for if we make a run for Coruscant this prematurely." _

"I'm sick of waiting." said Temnateta, "We will catch them off guard." Temnateta looked at Sharda. The Captain remained still and silent, worriedly looking at the hologram of Daha and the Empress. Temnateta took a step closer to the Captain, with the crew watching intently.

"Are you having a moment of questioning of who's your superior?" she hissed, standing right before the older man.

"You are going to ruin everything we've built." snapped Sharda. Temnateta was taken aback, and stared with wide eyes through her white mask at the Captain. "Do not make this mistake like the arrogant men that came before you."

"You miss the Emperor don't you? You wish he was here to lead you, correct?!" she shouted. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"As I've served your father, I now serve the next ruler of the Empire. I serve you, Empress. But, I will not let you walk into a foolish massacre, I will not let you fail like this, Bogana."

Empress Temnateta's pupils shrunk to the size of pin holes in her eyes upon hearing that name… _her _name. She Force-pushed Sharda down the length of the command bridge, his shooks screeching against the glossy floor, choking him simultaneously. The doors opened and the man continued to fly down the bridge. Temnateta slammed him against the turbolift door, causing the rest of the crew to fearfully back away. She watched Sharda's face wince and began to turn bluish pale as she prevented him from breathing.

Temnateta released her Captain, and he fell onto his knees, coughing on the floor. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, beneath her mask. Temnateta turned around quickly, only to find that the hologram of Daha was deactivated. The Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought was right in front of them, facing the planet Garos, facing the Defier-class Carrier. It was the ship that Daha and Admiral Notrox were on.

Temnateta could see its underside cannons slowly moving upward, to point right at her ship.

"Fucking hell…" muttered Temnateta. The Mandator warship blasted its dual heavy cannons at the Defier carrier, and Temnateta ran for the door. She sprinted over the holotable, over Sharda, and jumped down the empty turbolift shaft. The siege cannons' lasers tore right through the top half of the ships' bow. Metal and durasteel curled upward as explosions ripped through the insides of the ship.

* * *

**Rey**

Rey sat atop the rooftop of the Jedi Temple, with her legs dangling over the edge, staring at the Senate Building off in the distance. There weren't any skyscrapers or buildings that blocked the view of the mushroom shaped building. Leia was there, meeting with leaders of Kuat Drive Yards and the Corellian Engineering Corporation. Hopefully they'd become official contractors for the Allied Federation's naval force.

The sky was turning a golden yellow, with hints of blue slowly disappearing as the sun descended. Her relaxed smile disappeared as Rey felt a cold chill in the Force, something calling out to her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since her encounter with the last Sith… the Sith Empress. The only other living Palpatine in the entire Galaxy.

"_We're not different." _said a woman's voice. Rey turned her head, but didn't turn fully around. She didn't want to. "_We have a lot of things in common." _Rey clenched her jaw, she faced forward. She was not going to look behind herself. Not until the feeling went away entirely. "_I need help." _added the woman. Rey got up, propping herself up on the very edge, the tips of her shoes on the ledge.

"Begone you witch." snared Rey sharply. Rey turned around, and no longer did she find herself atop the Jedi Temple. She was in a dark hallway, filled with smoldering struts of durasteel, destroyed beams, dead Sith troopers. At the end of the hall, laying underneath a collapsed pipe was Temnateta. Her pearl white mask was cracked and had a soot mark on it. Flames licked at her sides as they crept up to her along the walls of the hall. The lights on the ceiling of the hall flashed and flickered, alarms blaring. She was stuck, and seemingly hurt.

Temnateta looked up from the massive pipe on her thigh to Rey.

"_Don't let them do this to me." _she said sadly.

"You're getting what you deserve. It's time for the Sith to end for good." responded Rey confidently. Rey took a step forward, hearing a crunch underneath her foot. She was stepping atop shattered glass from a nearby window. Rey lifted her foot and stepped back. Temnateta reached out her hand, using the Force to grip Rey's lightsaber. The black weapon jiggled at her belt, and Rey immediately grabbed it. She ignited her double-bladed weapon, holding her arms high as she pointed the blade towards the Sith Empress. Temnateta laughed and cocked her head from side to side,

"_Do it! I have nothing else to lose! Kill me now!" _Rey furrowed her eyebrows, confused. The Sith Empress was not alright, there was something truly wrong with her. Rey stepped back, she wanted to leave this place. As Rey continued to walk back, the pipe slowly rolled off of the Sith Empress' leg. Temnateta let out a witch-like laughter, and ran towards Rey, screaming. Rey flinched, covering her face with her arm, and holding out her lightsaber for defense.

She felt an extreme heat breeze over her, and she opened her eyes.

She was standing on the ledge of the Jedi Temple roof again.

* * *

**Federation Executive Building**

**Office of the Arch-Consul**

**Leia Organa**

"When do you think this will end, ma'am?" the Deputy Director of Kuat Drive Yards Operations sat alongside the Vice President of the Corellian Engineering Corporation across from Leia at her desk in the Executive Building on Coruscant. The Deputy Director was a middle aged man, perhaps ten years younger than Leia, yet the Vice President of CEC was nearly twenty years older than her. Both were fair skinned human men, wearing tidy suits of gray and blue, looking like typical men of the Core worlds.

"My administration is working closely with newly established intelligence agencies to determine a timeline." said Leia, folding her hands together, "We do not know the full scope of this Sith Imperial fleet and how many ships they have."

"Well, CEC has written up three different contracts for different situations." said the VP, "We're preparing for the worst, especially with what happened with Serenno." Leia didn't want the bare minimum for the new fleet of the Federation. Their current array of ragtag ships from an older era were not going to cut it. The CEC VP put down a small device on Leia's desk, and it projected a six inch high hologram of ship classes and costs. There were many, _many, _commas and zeros. Leia scoffed to herself. They had to be joking. The KDY Deputy Director put his device on the desk as well to show the costs of ship designs. They were even more expensive, ranging in the hundreds of billions of credits for just a frigate.

"The Federation can't afford any of those." said Leia, "You both are out of your mind." she said with a light laugh, but she was serious, "What, are you trying to take control of the Federation financially?"

"Madam Arch-Consul," stammered the Deputy Director, "these are lowered costs, specifically tailored -"

"I'm thinking that Pammant Fleet Systems and Cato Neimoidia could provide the Federation cheaper ships with equally substantial armaments and shielding - after all, they provided a real threat to the Old Republic in days past." Leia shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Leia was born at the end of the Clone Wars, but the VP of CEC was well and alive during that era. He had to be in his seventies at the moment, and roughly in his twenties during the pan-galactic conflict. He had to have heard about some battles… and how threatening the Separatist Alliance was in the early days of the war.

"KDY is prepared to give near-zero percent interest loans for the Allied Federation's first contract." offered the Deputy Director, "It will not set back the Federation."

"That's sweet." nodded Leia, "I'm not interested in loans. How about you give us this contract, and the Federation will ease your tax rate by ten percent for the next three standard years?" the Deputy Director and VP looked at one another for a quick second.

* * *

**Jedi Temple **

**Hangar Bay**

Leia returned to the Jedi Temple late that evening on an old diplomatic shuttle, having carried her from the Executive Building. The elongated shuttle landed on the opened oval-shaped platform that extended out one of the Jedi Temple's corner spires. She saw a group of people standing together, and there was another ship on the small platform, a repainted Lambda-class Imperial shuttle, with streaks of blue, white, red, green, and gold all across its wings and hull. It had to be the ship of returning Jedi Master Rhades.

Leia walked down the steps of the shuttle onto the platform, being greeted by C3PO. The golden droid began rambling to Leia, but she didn't pay attention. She was focused on the group ahead, where Ahsoka, Ben, Rey, and Cal were speaking to another man. He had blazingly dark blue hair, pulled back together in a short pony-tail. He had a dark brown cloak over his shoulders, and Leia sensed familiarity with him.

Leia continued walking up to the group. The four others were facing her, and Rhades turned around.

"Master," greeted Rey, "this is Master Bridger." _Ezra Bridger_ \- codenamed Rhades.

"He says he has met you before." said Ahsoka warmly. Leia looked into Ezra's blue eyes. He was far taller than her, he had grown significantly. The last time she saw him was when she was a mere teenager… and so was he. Bridger smiled,

"Long time no see, Princess."


	16. Chapter 15 - Sith

**Bogana Palpatine**

**A.K.A. Darth Temnateta**

The self-proclaimed Sith Empress ran down the collapsing hall of her Defier-class carrier. The ship had lost its self-propagating gravitational system and was tipping back towards the planet Garos. The siege cannon blast from her very own Mandator IV Dreadnought completely eviscerated the smaller warship which was carrying roughly fifteen thousand soldiers and twelve thousand enslaved natives from Garos. She ducked, avoiding being hit in the head by a collapsing pipe from the ceiling. The vents were bursting with flames, oxygen was thinning out as the ventilating machines onboard the warship were damaged. She needed to get to the hangar and take a ship.

The Sith troopers flailing through the halls paid no attention to her. Perhaps Daha didn't inform the rest of the Sith Empire that she was turning against their very own Empress. Perhaps Daha went against her own crew, along with Admiral Notrox. _That bitch! _Temnateta never liked Notrox. They were traitors. Traitors to her empire.

Temnateta ran her gloved fingers across the wall of a hall as she sprinted around a corner, getting closer to the hangar bay. She encountered a group of elite Sith troopers, six of them, they had glossy black pauldrons on their right shoulders, larger blaster rifles, and electro-knives on their belts - for closer combat.

The Empress slid to a stop, staring at the troopers - waiting. Were they going to attack her?

"Your majesty, we've found a shuttle for you!" called one of the soldiers, gesturing for the Empress to follow her. Out of fear and doubt, Temnateta lashed out both of her lightsabers, igniting both red blades and held them firmly in a defensive stance. She tightened her leg muscles, ready to pounce and kill all of the soldiers in front of her in the flash of a second.

"There's been a mutiny on Admiral Notrox's flagship, we must escape now!" said a second soldier.

"A mutiny? How?" asked Temnateta, easing her guard. She didn't sense any deception within the minds of the troopers, they seemed as oblivious as her to the situation. She deactivated her left lightsaber, clipping it onto her leather belt. She decided to follow the soldiers, but was wary of them.

A modified Lambda III class shuttle quickly whisked out of the portside hangar of the Defier class ship, right as it was exploding into pieces. Temnateta sat in the co-pilot's seat of the shuttle, gawking out the viewport in complete dumbfoundment. Before her was the Mandator IV Siege Dreadnought, yet it was surrounded by three Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, two visibly old Imperial-II class Star Destroyers, and four Acclamator class Assault ships. The Resurgent and Imperial destroyers were firing upon the Mandator, firing their green lasers from all around, bombarding all sides of the Siege Dreadnought.

"Who are they?" asked Temnateta, of the two Imperial-II Star Destroyers. The red armored soldier seated in the pilot's seat who was piloting the ship looked through his black visor.

"I don't know. We were receiving transmissions from outside sources right as the flagship attacked us, and then our comms went off." answered the piloting soldier. Temnateta looked behind from her seat, seeing the remaining five armored soldiers standing in the back of the shuttle, holding onto rails on the ceiling. They were still statues. They headed for one of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, and Temnateta exhaled nervously. Who knew who was commanding that ship, and how they felt about what was going on.

Her abilities as a leader were now being questioned. Did she even have qualities to be a leader? Her second-in-command turned against her, and so did her highest ranking Admiral. What the fuck was happening to her Empire? What an embarrassment.

Temnateta looked at the pilot, and at the throttle.

"Take me to Coruscant." she muttered sinisterly. The soldier didn't move, but kept flying the shuttle towards the Resurgent destroyer. They flew right above the front prow of the ship, right past blasting turbolaser cannons, heading for the ventral hangar. "This shuttle can get us there." added the Sith Empress.

"There's not enough fuel for a jump that long, your majesty." said the soldier, "We'll use that destroyer."

* * *

**Coruscant**

**Jedi Temple**

"I don't understand, why did you go separate ways after you found him after all those years?" asked Leia, seated in a circular living space in the upper levels of the Jedi Temple bastion. She sat with Ahsoka, Cal, and the newly arrived Jedi Master; Ezra Bridger. C3PO brought over a tray of small quiches filled with vegetables, cheeses, and some with meat, placing it on the glass table between the three Jedi.

"I wanted us to stay together." said Ezra, immediately taking a couple quiches in his hands, "But we were all needed in different places." the young man quickly popped one of the quiches into his mouth, chewing on it. It seemed as if he hadn't eaten in days, or at the very least, hadn't eaten anything good.

"I'm sure you're aware of the situation with the First Order - and the newly declared Sith Empire." mentioned Leia, "And Darth Temnateta."

"Yes." answered Ezra, wiping his mouth, "I heard about her, and what she did to Serenno. Is the New Republic acting on it?"

"There is no Republic anymore." said Ahsoka, "A new galactic alliance has taken its place, the Allied Federation. Leia is its leader." Ezra looked over at Leia.

"From a Princess to a Queen…" he remarked jokingly, "What an upgrade. How big is this Federation now?"

"Twice the size of the New Republic," responded Leia, "we're getting roughly a hundred new admissions every week from star systems across the Galaxy. But what we're lacking is military force."

"How did the meeting go with CEC and KDY?" asked Ahsoka, to the Arch-Consul.

"I managed to get a couple contracts for new fleets, but they won't be ready for a few years." Leia was concerned. They couldn't constantly ask the population of the Galaxy to lend their time and ships to fight against Darth Temnateta. She needed a consolidated, single, military fighting force. The Resistance combined with the leftovers of the New Republic Army was miniscule compared to the Sith Empire and any remaining First Order legions scattered across the Galaxy.

"Have you considered a treaty with them?" asked Ezra curiously.

"That's what the Republic did with the Empire years ago, and look what happened… we need to defeat these fanatics." Leia said, "They learned from the mistakes of their predecessors. They don't need a single figurehead to survive. Even if we take out Temnateta, they will splinter into smaller groups and cause more problems. We simply don't have the resources to fight them all…" she seemed desperate. However, she tried to remain optimistic, "It's going to be a long fight."

Ezra put down his remaining two quiches on a napkin atop the glass table.

"I found something," he mentioned, "on my journeys throughout the far Outer Rim and Unknown Regions. More of us."

"What?" blurted Ahsoka, "More Jedi?"

"They've been in hiding for years, they were a small faction that splintered off hundreds of years ago and remained in the shadows." stated Ezra. Ahsoka was becoming a bit upset.

"Why haven't you told me about this?"

"I'm already breaking their trust by telling you of their existence!" exclaimed the middle aged man, "But, I think I can convince them to come fight for the Federation… for the Galaxy." Ahsoka and Leia looked at one another.

"We need to speak with them." insisted Leia, "The Sith Empire has been striking vulnerable worlds out in the Outer Rim, taking vast communities for whatever enslavement projects they're cooking up. Temnateta is strong… We've fought her before. She's beyond supernatural." Ahsoka got up from her seat and paced around the room. She walked over to the panoramic windows of the chamber, staring out at the cityscape of Coruscant. She couldn't believe it. It was too unreal. Ezra had to be mistaking this population for something else.

"If they stayed in hiding for all these years… during the Clone Wars, the Civil War, and now in this war… what makes you think they'll come and fight?" she asked sternly, swinging her head to look at Ezra.

"Because, for so many years, the Jedi Order's viewpoint on the fate of the Galaxy and the usage of the Force has been skewed. They have been thirsty for power as much as the Sith for generations... you of all people should realize that." Ezra got up from his seat, "The old Jedi Order failed."

"My brother couldn't even change their ways with his new academy." said Leia, and Ahsoka looked at her with concern, "And it led to his exile. We have the opportunity to change that."

* * *

**Rey and Ben**

Rey rested right up against Ben's bare chest as the two lay in a bed in their own bedroom. They both stared out the small window to their room, watching the skylane traffic continuously fly over in the distance, an endless stream of speeders and transports.

"Do you think there are more Jedi out there?" asked Rey softly. Ben had his arms wrapped around Rey's body, holding her hands atop her abdomen, caressing them softly with his fingers.

"I don't know." he exhaled, "But it wouldn't make sense if there weren't. The Galaxy is a huge place." Rey looked upward, as far as she could, she could see some of Ben's face, his nose, his eyes and eyebrows. She couldn't help but feel a sense of relief and relaxation, a feeling of homeness. A feeling she longed for most of her life. "If they're out there," added Ben, "we'll find them together." he looked down at her, catching her stare.

"Do you think they'll care that I'm a Palpatine?" wondered Rey. Descendant from a man who caused decades-long suffering for the entire Galaxy, oppression, genocide, terror, famine, pure agony… he was a stain in Galactic history that would not disappear for centuries to come.

"They'll see how a name doesn't define a person's character." responded Ben, "It's about your actions." Rey nuzzled the back of her head further into Ben's shoulder, closer to his neck. Her hair was messy, and Ben could smell her sweet smelling shampoo. He liked it. Her hair was up against his chin, and he liked its softness and silkiness.

"Is that how Snoke treated you? As the opposite?" she craned her head, meeting his gaze. She shifted onto his second pillow, and they looked at one another. Ben thought for a moment. He didn't like looking into his own troubled past, especially his time with Snoke.

"Yes…" he mumbled, "He just wanted me because I'm a Skywalker - well, Sidious did. I was too naive to realize that. I was a fool." Rey turned over onto her stomach so she could look at Ben straightly, just looking into his eyes. She didn't say anything, but Ben didn't need her to. Her gaze was powerful enough to give him solace and comfort. Rey inhaled deeply, feeling at peace. All the troubles of the Galaxy slipped out of her mind, for all that mattered was the man right before her.

"I like you." smiled Rey. Ben chuckled. Rey propped herself up, resting on her elbows on the bed beside Ben. "I'm serious." she said firmly.

"Then we're in luck." responded Ben, subtly biting his lower lip. Ben pushed Rey over onto her back and climbed on top of her. It happened in a blur, Rey didn't even realize it. She gasped as she lay on her back underneath the strong man. Ben stared down at her, admiring her eyes and skin. Rey slowly reached up and put her hands on Ben's face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Ben started pulling at Rey's belt, quickly undoing it, and tossed it onto the floor. He pulled at her tunic and it came off easily, revealing her underwear. Rey reached for Ben's belt, taking off his and his pants as well. This was the moment they were both waiting for, both dreaming of, both aching for.

* * *

**Bogana Palpatine**

**The **_**Priestess**_

**Resurgent-class Star Destroyer**

"Admiral Notrox was the one who commanded the attack on your carrier, your majesty." said Commander Casarra Vens, standing at the round holotable with the Sith Empress, who was guarded by her six elite Sith troopers. Temnateta immediately ordered Vens to take her to Coruscant, and the star destroyer was quickly making its way through hyperspace to the Deep Core. Before Temnateta and Vens was a hologram of the battle incident, with the Mandator dreadnought in the center, surrounded by three other Resurgents and some Acclamator class ships. "We intercepted her transmission, she was sending it to her sister ships." added Vens.

Temnateta stared at the hologram of the Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought. It was destroyed now, luckily, the other ships didn't follow Notrox's lead and mutiny against their Empress.

"Where was Chief Daha?" asked Temnateta, "Was she with Notrox?"

"I am not sure, we are still trying to locate her." said Commander Vens.

"Well, we have no planetary headquarters, so she has to be somewhere!" scolded the Empress. Commander Vens was the youngest fleet commander, but she maintained composure and an emotionless expression.

"Our finest technicians are working on it, ma'am, I assure you." she responded, "The remainder of our fleet was stationed at the ruins of Serenno, she is most likely there." Temnateta didn't respond, but continued to examine the hologram. Vens noticed how distraught she seemed to be, her right eye twitched for a split second.

"Who told them to go back to Serenno?" snapped Temnateta. One of the red armored elite guards looked at Commander Vens. The brown haired young woman held her hands behind her back,

"It was under your command, ma'am." Temnateta stood up straight, slamming her fist abruptly on the holotable. A single crack appeared from the impact, and the blue light flickered, but remained steady.

"Then let's postpone our invasion of Coruscant." said Temnateta simply, and in a nicer tone. She put her hands on her hips, right near her lightsabers. "Do we still have access to the data arrays linked to the old installation at Jakku?"

"I can check, ma'am." answered Vens. Temnateta shut off the holotable,

"Yes, do that immediately." her tone was back to normal, Vens was relieved.

"That installation had secrets of the old Empire, secrets we can take advantage of."

"With all due respect, it is very unlikely anything of significance remains." said Commander Vens, "The First Order ransacked the planet years ago trying to find the Emperor's old vaults."

"And why do you think they were trying to find those vaults?" sneered the Empress.

"Why don't we continue our search for the Star Forge? We'd have endless opportunities with a feat of that magnitude." Commander Vens was hoping to change the Empress' mind. Two of the red armored guards approached Vens, staring at her, yet the Commander remained still, unbothered.

"Give me an update on our latest scouting operations in Wild Space and the Unknown Regions, Commander." sighed Temnateta. She walked away from the holotable, and headed for the turbolift. She needed rest.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have it sent to your quarters within the half hour."

Temnateta walked into the turbolift with her guards, and the door slid shut, descending through the massive star destroyer.

* * *

_**EXEGOL **_

_**0 BBY**_

_ It always was dark on Exegol. The sun appeared blue, to Bogana, and to most citizens of the Sith Eternal. Twelve year old Bogana Palpatine sat on the edge of her white blanketed bed, in the white paneled room, looking out the thin slot of a window. The landscape was flat and bleak. Dense clouds in the sky, bursts of lightning in the upper atmosphere. It's always how the sky looked, ever since she could remember. Every morning, every afternoon, and every night. Only once had she seen a glimpse of the starry night sky, when she was five years old. And that was it. _

_ A single snowflake gently floated down from the sky and landed on the opened window sill. Bogana got up from her bed, not paying attention to her wrinkled black skirt. She placed her finger right in front of the snowflake, lowering her eyes to get a closer look at it. Her blue eyes focused on the snowflake, but in seconds, it melted. She huffed and stood straight, looking out the window once more - hoping for another snowflake to fall to her. _

_ There was a loud knocking at the door, metallic and repetitive. Bogana sighed but didn't move. The door slid open with a hiss, and she heard the whirring of the droid that was in the doorway. _

_ "Bogana, it is time for training." said the feminine voiced droid. Bogana turned around, looking up at the enormously tall Imperial Security droid. It was sleek black, with a red stripe across its torso, and an insignia of the Galactic Empire on the upper left side of its metal chest. The droid tilted its head, "You must not wrinkle your clothes more! It is not proper." the droid reached for the child, taking her hand, and yanking her out into the hall. Bogana grunted, and went along with the droid. She didn't even get to put away her clone trooper doll. _

_ She was being held tightly at her wrist by the security droid, the same droid that brought her to class everyday for as long as she could remember. Bringing her to her morning classes, learning about the Sith, learning about the Rule of Two, learning about the Galactic Empire, its plans for the future, learning about Emperor Palpatine. _

_ "Strike!" shouted an old human woman, wearing a fitted Imperial uniform, standing at the front of a large room. Before her were ten children, including Bogana, each paired, holding red lightsabers. Bogana was at the end of the line of the five, and listened as one by one, the lightsabers clashed together. Bogana looked down at her lightsaber hilt. The weapon was glossy black, with a slice of silver at the activation button. She was caught off guard as her partner swung his saber at her, and she was startled. The pale boy across from her had a snarling expression, and she held her blade upward to keep him back. _

_ "Withdraw, and strike!" ordered the instructor. Bogana remained still, watching her partner. The black uniformed boy stepped back and swung his saber viciously. Bogana stumbled back, but remained on her feet. _

_ "Halt!" shouted the instructor. The old woman walked behind the line of children, opposite of Bogana, with her hands behind her back. She stopped behind Bogana's partner, yet looked at the young Palpatine. _

_ "An Inquisitor never loses her footing." she stated, "It is a sign of weakness and fatal failure." Bogana looked away from the woman, she was intimidating, and somewhat ugly - like a witch. She had a mole on her left cheek, and sunken eyes. "Again." ordered the instructor. Bogana looked up, and the boy was already charging at her. Bogana held her blade parallel to the ground, pushing away the boy's lightsaber. In the opening, she drove her lightsaber into his chest. The boy shrieked and dropped his lightsaber. The other students watched coldly as the boy fell onto the floor, and onto his face. Bogana was mortified, and quickly deactivated her lightsaber. The instructor smiled, her lips curling evilly. _

_ "Well done, your royal highness. But remember, this is a training session, and the Empire needs all the Inquisitors it can get." _

…

* * *

**Present Day**

**35 ABY**

**Bogana Palpatine**

Empress Temnateta walked slowly to her bedchambers onboard the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, being followed by her six elite Sith troopers. She felt the floor slightly vibrating as the ship continued to rush through hyperspace. It was quiet, there wasn't a single peep from her soldiers, nor any of the stormtroopers that she passed by in the halls.

She came to her room, which was reserved for the captain of the ship, yet Commander Vens of course gave it to her for the time being. Bogana stood in front of the door, using the Force to open it. The door slid open, revealing a quaint little room, the walls a steel-blue color, a blood-red carpet, a white bed, and a little table with some drinks on them. Bogana turned to look at the first soldier, the lieutenant, the one who piloted the shuttle out of the Defier carrier when she was attacked.

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Lieutenant ST-6665." answered the soldier, standing straight. Bogana nodded,

"Thank you for your loyalty today, Lieutenant."

"Of course, your majesty." responded ST-6665, "Anything for the Empire-"

...

* * *

_**EXEGOL **_

_**3 ABY**_

_ "Attack her! No mercy!" shouted the frail old woman at the front of the training room, as four black jumpsuit-dressed teenage boys surrounded Bogana Palpatine with their red lightsabers. Bogana stood in the center of the room, with a double-bladed lightsaber, wearing a gray and black jumpsuit. The fifteen year old girl remained still, watching the two boys in front of her, and sensing the movements of the other two behind her. _

_ The two boys in front of her launched at her. Bogana held out her blade, blocking both of their lightsaber attacks. She forcefully pushed them back and spun around to block the other two. Bogana focused on one of the boys, swinging one end of her lightsaber like a cone, and flung the boy's saber out of his hand. She then Force-pushed him back up against the wall, and he stayed there. _

_ Bogana leapt around, now dealing with three at once, two on her left blade, and one on her right. One of the boys withdrew his stance, and drove his lightsaber like a spear right at Bogana. Bogana slid to her side, whilst still holding back two of the others. She swung her lightsaber at the boy, grazing his waist with her lightsaber, and he gasped and winced with pain. He ran back, holding his hand at the wound. Two left. _

_ Bogana was now on the offensive. She could handle two inept teenage boys. Right, left, right, left, swinging her lightsaber with forceful strikes, pushing back the remaining two. One of the boys swung his leg at Bogana's forward foot, causing her to fall forward in a split. The boy swung down his red lightsaber, and Bogana quickly blocked it. She rolled onto her side and jumped back up onto her feet… _

_ She slashed at his back, and he screamed. The boy threw his lightsaber at Bogana, and she quickly knocked it away with her saber like playing a game. She smirked - but before she could even sense, she felt a kick on her back. The girl stumbled forward, nearly onto her hands and knees, but she caught herself, spinning around to regain her balance. It was the first boy, gripping his red lightsaber with both of his hands, his eyebrows furrowing angrily, his shoulders tense, gaze focused on Bogana. She stared back at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Her heart was pounding as she tried to catch her breath. _

_ "Do it!" shouted the boy from behind, who was waiting for the first to strike. Bogana held her saber close to her body, up near her chin like a quivering bow, pointing it at the first boy. _

_ "Patience is not to be overused!" boomed the elderly female instructor. She shot out her hand, and the first boy rose up off the ground and flew back. He dropped his lightsaber, on the ground, yelling fearfully as he struck the durasteel wall. Bogana lowered her saber, the first boy was done for. She used the Force to retract the boy's lightsaber, catching it in her left hand. As Bogana turned around, the last remaining boy was leaping at her through the air, with his lightsaber spearing towards her. _

_ Bogana fell back, crossing her sabers as she held back the remaining boy's blade, just inches away from her face. _

_ "You've overestimated your own abilities with the Force!" shouted the boy angrily, snarling ferociously. Bogana was on her back entirely, she couldn't even kick him off, he was too heavy and had pinned her down. The boy's lightsaber grazed her left cheek, and she yelped. Bogana tried to push back harder, but the lightsaber angled closer to her face. It started to burn her left cheekbone, she could smell her skin burning. Bogana screamed with anger, giving one final push with her crossed lightsabers. The crossing lightsabers slid down the boy's blade, down to his hilt, through his wrist, and severed off his arm. He wailed as he fell over, and Bogana rolled over in the opposite direction. _

_ She felt tears streaming down her face from the excruciating pain, a sensation of fire on her face. She looked over, the boy was still alive, trying to get up. His hand was on the floor, along with his deactivated lightsaber. Bogana got up weakly, grunting. _

_ "Good work, Bogana." said the instructor, slowly walking over to her and the maimed boy. The instructor eyed Bogana's wounds on her face, some blood was still leaking from the burned wounds, breaking through the cauterization. "But an Inquisitor is stronger than to receive a disgraceful injury…" Bogana slowly looked up at the instructor, who was standing over the boy, who was crying, and rocking back and forth, holding his severed arm with his other hand. _

_ "I'm no Inquisitor." muttered Bogana, and the instructor turned her head. Bogana threw her lightsaber at the woman, and it stabbed right through her lower back, sticking out her stomach. She grunted, looking down at the humming lightsaber. Bogana used the Force to pull back her saber, and watched the instructor fall onto her knees. "I am a Sith." said Bogana sternly, watching the instructor fall over completely, her last breath leaving her decrepit mouth… dead. _

* * *

**Present Day**

**35 ABY**

**Coruscant**

"The attack on Serenno has not been taken lightly, as an attack on any innocent world of our Galaxy is an attack on our freedom, and our democracy." boomed Arch-Consul Leia Organa, as she gave a speech on the front steps of the Senate Building, to a crowd of tens of thousands. Her speech was also being live broadcasted across the holonet, and onto the massive hovering billboards all across Coruscant's busiest districts. The gray dressed galactic leader stood at a durasteel podium, with Cal Kestis and Rey behind her, along with a company of former Resistance soldiers and New Republic officers.

"Recent intel reports show that members of the Sith Empress' own fleet have turned against her, staging a mutiny at Garos. As we speak, a detachment of soldiers and warships are going to Garos to confront the remains of our enemy." continued Leia, "This war has become a wild bantha chase throughout the Galaxy, and there is no clear telling what Temnateta is trying to accomplish. Her tactics are sloppy, her strategies are not carefully planned, and she is doing things on an impulse. These are not qualities of a stable leader, and the Federation will see to her defeat and bring every one of those Sith Eternal fanatics to justice!" The crowd erupted into applause and cheer, many shouting violently against the Sith Empress, spewing out cuss words in her name.

"This war will end," echoed Leia, "and the Galaxy shall know peace once more."

* * *

**Fun Fact of the Post:**

The name Bogana is taken from the name "Bogan" which is the personified name of the Dark Side - as "Ashla" is for the Light Side of the Force.


	17. Chapter 16 - Twilight

**The **_**Priestess**_

**Resurgent-class Star Destroyer**

**Bogana Palpatine**

She wasn't enough to lead whatever she was doing, a false empire, that's all. In the span of months, Darth Temnateta lost over a dozen warships, thousands of soldiers, tens of thousands of slaves, and a couple high ranking fleet officers who mutinied against her rule. She didn't know who to trust now. She lost contact with her two other close confidants, Chief Daha, and Commander Destus. Admiral Notrox probably turned them against her, consolidating their ships to form her own new fleet. There was no way that Notrox died at Garos when her Mandator was attacked, that woman was cunning and clever.

Bogana stood at the very edge of her private quarters, her face close to the glass viewport, watching the tunnel of hyperspace spin around them as they traveled. Always on the move. So much for finding the Star Forge. They haven't made any progress. The report by Commander Vens only detailed that they lost three scouting task forces because of Federation policing. The forces of Leia Organa and the Jedi were expanding with each passing moment, growing larger in numbers, growing with legitimacy as countless more planets joined the faction.

Bogana tightened her jaw as she clenched her teeth together. Her empire was finished. There was no coming back for the Sith now, no coming back for the First Order or Galactic Empire. A wise woman knew when to accept defeat, and a smarter woman knew how to bend it in her favor.

The _Priestess _exited out of hyperspace over the tranquil planet of Carida, right on the border of the Inner Rim. There was a single Mon Calamari warship stationed over the temperate world, MC85 class, but with a tall fin at its bow, sticking upward, an MC85b. It had short wings at its midsection as well. The pointed, three-kilometer long, Federation ship was facing its starboard side at the Resurgent destroyer. Within seconds, X-wings and A-wings deployed from the other side of the ship, whisking over the hull in tight formations.

The _Priestess _fired heat-sync self-guided missiles from its underside. The Federation starfighters broke formation, scattering in open space, avoiding the missiles. One A-wing was struck, exploding in a fiery ball of flames. The other ships were fortunate, making tight turns around one another to confuse the missile systems, and the remains either spun out of control or crashed into one another.

The remaining eight starfighters were met with a barrage of lasers from the Resurgent star destroyer's point-defense cannons layered across its hull. Two X-wings were shot down, one of them skidding onto the hull of the Resurgent. An A-wing spun to its underside, targeting the missile launchers. As the missile launchers aimed, the A-wing fired its light missiles. The missile launchers fired simultaneously, destroying the A-wing's missiles in space.

"Get us around that Mon Calamari cruiser." ordered Commander Vens, standing straight in the middle of the command bridge of the _Priestess_. The black uniformed woman watched with keen eyes as X-wings and A-wings attempted to fire at the bridge with their weak laser cannons, making strafing runs. The jagged star destroyer started to veer to the right, towards the rear of the MC85b cruiser.

"Yes, commander." responded the next highest ranking officer in the crew, in the lower deck with the piloting technicians. The shields were raised, and just in time, as the MC85b started firing its turbolaser cannons. The Federation warship only shot a few short blasts, and they were absorbed immediately by the Resurgent destroyer's shields, ringing loudly and echoing off into the distance.

"Preparing to jump to the nearest hyper-junction, now." said another crew member. The hyperdrive was once again revving up, as the navicomputer charted the next jump. The laser attacks from the MC85b were ramping up, they were approaching its engines.

"The Federation fighters are attacking our engines." informed another crew member.

"Raise rear shields, divert power from artillery." replied Commander Vens quickly. Power from the ship's weapon systems immediately moved to the rear of the ship, to its stern shield generator. "Inform the rest of the fleet to carry out the same tactics." added Vens, to the comms lieutenant behind her.

One by one, the Sith fleet was making its way to the Deep Core, slipping past Federation planets, confusing many sector defense fleets. It was one thing to send a massive flotilla of warships at once to the Core, for they'd be met with a sizable armada by the Allied Federation. This time, Temnateta wasn't going to be so reckless.

The Sith Empress entered the command bridge, approaching the holotable at the rear of the bridge, near the turbolift. She glanced out the viewport, and they were jumping back into hyperspace. The MC85b cruiser and enemy fighters quickly disappeared from view as they fled to the next jump point.

"Status, Commander Vens." ordered the Empress. Commander Casarra Vens spun around,

"Yes, your majesty. We are on schedule to rendezvous with the _Enforcer _and _Vindicator Three _at Kaldoon in sixteen hours."

"What about Captain Saeda's fleet?" asked the Empress.

"Last transmission she sent she said she was dealing with a group of mutinied forces, a crew on a Defier-class carrier denounced your rule, and attacked Captain Saeda's flagship." explained Vens, "She should be at Kaldoon by the time we get there." They were inching closer and closer to the Deep Core of the Galaxy. By now, the Allied Federation would be alerted of their presence. But they weren't all going to the same planets, each fleet group were taking different routes to finally converge at Anaxes.

"Twenty eight ships," muttered Temnateta, "is all I had. And now…"

"Nothing. You have nothing." the voice of Sheev Palpatine blasted in Bogana's ears, as all she saw around her was darkness, "You have failed, and brought shame to the Sith." said Darth Sidious disappointedly.

"I am going to Coruscant to kill the remaining Jedi, I will finish what you started, I will do what you could not do!" shouted Bogana, yet her throat felt dry and coarse, the air around her was stale and thin. Before her appeared a gray floored corridor, with a dark red carpet down the middle. Her eyes followed the length of the blood-red carpet, to the robed feet of a man. Standing in all red robes, doused with Sith designs and art along the center of the robe, was Darth Sidious, his sagging gray-white face, his eyes reddened and sunken, just as facially debilitated as she last remembered him. Her father.

"Your ineptitude in understanding the past and perceiving the future is why you have failed me, and for the last time…" said Sidious tiredly. All of a sudden, a glossy wooden chair appeared to his right, and he slowly sat down. Bogana walked down the hall, approaching him. Upon blinking her eyes, she found herself in a private bedchamber. She looked around. It was a red floored room, red walls, red trimmed windows, where outside she could see the full span of the Galaxy… as if she were in outer space… beyond the galactic disk. Sidious watched the Galaxy slowly turn out the window, resting his hands on the ends of his armrests.

"I'm not the failure of the Sith, you are." argued Bogana, "You could not defeat a scavenger girl! You could not defeat a girl with no training!" she shouted angrily, her hands shaking. Sidious didn't even look at her, she stood in silence, her lips quivering.

Bogana clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut,

"I want this to be over! Why are you still haunting me?" she said loudly, and opening her eyes, she was still in the room with her father. Sidious sighed and leaned back in the chair,

"You are weak. I truly was the last Sith." Bogana screamed and swung her hands at her father. She grabbed him by the neck, tipping him over in the chair and onto the floor. Sidious was stunned, and Bogana squeezed his throat with her bare hands. His eyes widened with fear, something she hadn't ever seen in her father. The man grunted and gasped, trying to breathe, trying to break free of her grasp - however, he wasn't strong enough. He was frail. He was the one who was weak.

Bogana's eyes flared blue as she continued to choke Sidious, watching his face turn a pale blue, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Sidious let out an echoing bellow, and the spirit dissipated in her own hands. Bogana fell back, and back into darkness.

* * *

**Coruscant**

Leia looked up into the sky as thousands of ships, frigates, cruisers, and modified transports slowly climbed up to the clouds, away from the old naval staging ground on Coruscant. The Arch-Consul of the Allied Federation stood on the balcony of the staging grounds Headquarters, a round balcony with a solid railing. At her sides were C3PO and Ben. The slowest ships of the bunch were a couple Pelta-class frigates, a Virgillian Bunker-Buster with heavier and bulkier armor, a heavily armor-plated Nebulon-B frigate, and hundreds of starfighters of all types.

"I just received word," spoke C3PO, "Admiral Prentos is at the rendezvous point in orbit."

"Tell him that the Jedi task force is on their way to his position." responded Leia, and the droid nodded his head, going back into the building to send the signal. Leia grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it. Ben looked down at his mother, he could sense the concern in her mind, and a lot of apprehension.

"We're going to defeat her," said Ben softly, "for good this time."

"I don't know how many times I've heard that." chuckled Leia quietly, looking out to the amassing fleet. She hadn't ever seen a fleet this large in person before. An aged Imperial Sentinel-class Shuttle flew alongside an even older Sheathipede-class Shuttle, one that had faded markings of its past-allegiance to the Separatist Alliance. The fleet was going to blockade Coruscant's four main hyperspace entry points, however, the largest fleet would blockade the galactic northeastern point - the most likely area where the Sith Empire would arrive from.

"She's coming for us, the Jedi Temple." added Leia, "We're going to lure her in and surround her."

"What if she tries to bombard the Temple from orbit? What does she have to gain from coming to the ground?"

"She wants it, it was her father's home, the place she never got to see as a child or during her entire life - always out of reach. She wouldn't dare destroy it without seeing it in person first." explained Leia, "I just know it."

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka felt chills run down her back as hundreds of Federation soldiers were marching into position around the North Entrance of the Jedi Temple. She stood at the top of the steps to the North Entrance, between the towering statues of hooded ancient Jedi warriors. Companies of eighty soldiers each maintained formation, marching in rows, all wearing light armor, colors of light blue camouflage and dark gray chest plates and gauntlets. Their footsteps echoed as a choir throughout the area. The other three entrances were to being guarded as well with hundreds more of soldiers. Ahsoka nor Leia were going to take any chances of leaving Coruscant so vulnerable and susceptible to a land invasion. The most targeted area by the Sith Empress was the Jedi Temple and the Galactic Senate Building.

The soldiers stopped marching and stomped their boots as they faced Ahsoka, saluting her. Security droid Huyang brought over a device in his hand, a microphone, and held it in front of Ahsoka.

"You're all set, Master Tano." said the towering droid. Ahsoka leaned forward a few inches, looking around at the crowd of soldiers. It had been decades since she addressed a garrison of soldiers… not since the Clone Wars.

"Soldiers of the Allied Federation," spoke Ahsoka assertively, and clearly, "today is your ultimate test of loyalty and strength of unity for the Galaxy. We are moments away from taking on our greatest enemy, the last of the Sith, and her fleet. Temnateta is not coming here to invade like any other warlord, she is coming here to wreak havoc, and stoke fear in the heart of the Galaxy." she looked around at all the soldiers, their faces still as statues, emotionless, eyes wide, ears opened,

"Billions have lost their lives the past hundred years because of hatred, because of jealousy, because of selfishness… but now, it is time for courage and compassion to triumph. Long have we waited for the curtains of evil to be pulled back, and now is the time we burn them down for good!"

One soldier amidst the crowd rose his blaster into the air,

"For the republic!" he shouted. Ahsoka quickly withdrew her lightsaber from her belt, igniting the white blade, and pointed it to the sky, stretching out her arm.

"For the republic!" she chanted. One after the next, soldiers began raising their fists and their weapons into the air,

"_For the republic!" _

An alarm started to ring from Huyang's wrist, and Ahsoka looked at the droid. It was a red light flashing, and he pulled back the microphone.

"We've made contact with the enemy in space." said the droid quietly to Ahsoka. Ahsoka lowered her lightsaber,

"Let's get into position."

* * *

**Rey**

Rey sat with her legs crossed in the meditation chamber of the tallest spire of the Temple, sitting on a circular chair, facing the windows, basking in the sunlight. The Jedi padawan had her brown hair loose on her shoulders, her hands on her knees, with a large metal chest in front of her. She heard the alarm from the hall, it was time. But she needed more time for her meditation.

She tilted her neck to stretch her muscles, turning in opposite directions, and rolled her shoulders.

"Be with me…" she whispered, taking in a deep breath, and exhaling. This battle with Temnateta would not be successful if she and her friends didn't have the support of the Jedi of the past. They couldn't defeat her together before, so, they'd need a miracle this time.

Rey's eyes shot open as starfighters whisked past the tower windows, heading up into the clouds. She saw the engines of X-wings, old Jedi starfighters, and some Y-wing bombers. She got up from her seat, looking out to the cityscape. Out on the horizon, countless ships were slowly making their way up into orbit. Ships of all sizes, civilian vessels, pressurized speeders, transports, freighters, she couldn't tell them all apart.

"You're a bold one, _Bogana_." said Rey…

"Your people are brave." responded a woman's voice. Rey turned around, seeing Bogana Palpatine in the tower spire. Through the Force, they were seeing one another - just like she did before, and with Kylo Ren before then. Bogana stood with a black mask on half her face, completely dressed in a black gown and black cloak on her back that touched the floor.

"You're going to see that up close and personal, today." said Rey firmly, her hands forming into fists.

"I hope to see you soon, my dear niece." smiled the elder Palpatine, "Once I kill your Jedi friends, I shall mount their decapitated heads on pikes to put on display at the doors of the Senate Building, and then I'll come for you." she snarled. Rey was disgusted by that, trying to not even imagine it. Bogana didn't seem to be playing around, she was truly sociopathic. Before Rey could say anything else, the connection faltered, and Bogana disappeared.

Rey turned around to look at the chest. She walked over to it and opened the lid. It creaked open, and inside were over a dozen lightsabers that Huyang had found for her in the deepest archives beneath the Temple. Many of them were rusted, some still had their chromium shine, all piled atop one another. Rey left the chest and headed for the door, giving one last look to the chest of lightsabers.

* * *

**Coruscant's Orbit**

Federation Admiral Prentos, a gray skinned Mon Calamari officer, sat on the edge of his seat aboard the bridge of his command ship, an MC85 heavy cruiser, staring out at the viewport. His crew bustled about as they maintained communication with all the incoming allied ships, parts of their navy, and volunteers who came from all over the Galaxy and Coruscant to defend the galactic capital. His ship was right above the atmosphere of the city-covered planet, joined by hundreds of other smaller and larger ships.

The official Federation Navy was composed of Prentos' flagship, the MC85, four Nebula-class Star Destroyers that were about three kilometers long each, one on the left of the MC85, and two on the other. The Nebula destroyers were accompanied by repainted four Imperial-II class Star Destroyers, donning a pearl-white color, with blue stripes along its hulls; six Venator-class Star Destroyers with their hangars painted in blue; a dozen Consular-class frigates; eight Pelta-class frigates; and nine Nebulon-B class frigates. Kuat Drive Yards had sent all they had for the Federation.

But there were more.

Arriving at the blockade were over twenty MC80 and MC80b Liberty cruisers; MC30 missile frigates; twelve MC75 cruisers, and ten squadrons of red painted B-wing dedicated bombers.

Prentos looked over his shoulder to the holotable, where Commander Connix was communicating with the other capital ships. There was a full display of all the ships arriving, even more coming up from behind the blockade.

"Yes, they were just spotted at Anaxes and Corulag." said Connix into her headset, speaking to other fleet officers and commanders, "Join us whenever you can."

Over fifty Munificent-class frigates, Techno Union assault craft, and a dozen Providence-class dreadnoughts appeared out of hyperspace, joining the blockade. They immediately began deploying their droid starfighters, sending them to the frontlines of the armada formation. Prentos looked back out of the viewport, seeing the droid starfighters quickly fly past him; Vulture droids, Tri-droids, old Trade Federation Scarab fighters too.

Three Lucrehulk-class battleships entered orbit, one after the next, above the main blockade. They deployed disk-shaped gunships, patrol crafts, and even more droid starfighters.

And from the cityscape of Coruscant arrived the masses of smaller ships: streams of corvettes; Corellian type; Bothan modified freighters, boxy shaped weaponized transports from the Black Sun; and thousands of individual starfighters. Former cruise-liners, plated with heavy armor, obliviously mounted laser cannons and turrets; Hapan Battle-dragon warships that were oval-disk shaped with jagged command consoles, all entering orbit with the Federation main fleet.

* * *

**Rey **

The lights of the Jedi Temple were dim and darkened, to save power. Rey stood in the darkness of the old Jedi Temple Library, at the head of a long table that had dusty old computer terminals and chairs. The shelves were empty, there weren't any books, any data chips nor data consoles, nothing, all barren and obsolete. At the very end of the table was a statue-bust of a bearded male Jedi. She stared at it, she still had some time until the battle really began.

"How are you feeling?" spoke the voice of Luke Skywalker. Rey looked to her right, and saw the Force-ghost of her former Jedi Master standing there. The bearded man wore his white and gray robes, donning a welcoming smile to Rey. Rey was relieved to see him, and felt more relaxed.

"Anxious," answered Rey, "and unprepared." the former scavenger girl lowered her head, rubbing her hands together nervously, "Are there any other insane relatives I should know about before you go again?" the old Jedi Master chuckled, and so did Rey. Luke walked up to Rey, sitting down at the side of the table.

"No, I am one hundred percent certain that Bogana is the only other Palpatine - I just never knew about her." he shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you do it? How did you manage to overthrow an Empire and be so sure that evil was gone?" asked Rey.

"I wasn't. And we weren't sure." said Luke bluntly, "There was a menace always lurking in the shadows, the First Order, the Sith Eternal. There will always be a shadow following you, Rey." Rey shook her head, that seemed rather obvious. She sat down at the table as well, looking at her former Master. "The key is being able to stand together and focus your strength of the Light to defeat the darkness. All the Sith can do is rely on their screwed up emotions for power, trying to spin reality to their advantage. Bogana lived in the shadow of her father, the most nefarious Sith Lord in galactic history."

"I could sense the sadness in her, every time I speak with her through the Force." said Rey solemnly, "It's… it's…"

"Sad. It is sad." Luke answered, "But time and time again, she has made her choice."

"We have reports that a few of her fleet commanders mutinied against her main fleet, including her second-in-command." the padawan said, trying not to smile too overtly. How pathetic. A woman who claimed to be the galactic Empress and heir of a galactic empire couldn't even keep her own supporters in line. "She's cracking."

"Do not underestimate her." warned Luke, "Instability fosters recklessness - she has nothing to lose… and is willing to burn everything else down as she falls."

* * *

**MC85 Heavy Cruiser**

**The **_**Democratia**_

**Admiral Prentos**

"The enemy fleet is right on top of us." announced Commander Connix, to the leading officer; Admiral Prentos. The Mon Calamari Admiral swung his chair around to look outside the viewport, past his armada of volunteer warships and fighters, past the golden glowing horizon of Coruscant's orbit.

"All ships, ready weaponry and charge up forward shielding!" ordered Admiral Prentos into his comms device in the armrest of his chair.

Roughly half the size of the Galaxy Fleet that appeared at Exegol was now here at Coruscant, yet with larger ships. Kuat Drive Yards, the Corellian Engineering Corporation, Free Dac Volunteers, Mon Cala Shipyards, and the Sienar Fleet Systems came through for the defense of the capital. Old Separatist warships formed a protective semi-circle in front of the _Democratia, _a mix of Providence dreadnaughts and Munificent frigates. Above them were the Venator and Imperial Star Destroyers from Kuat, and below were the swarm of starfighters and faster corvettes.

A single Resurgent-class Star Destroyer entered the system, right into orbit from hyperspace, in front of the defensive blockade. Then a second, third, fourth, fifth, and more. A line of twelve Resurgent-class destroyers faced the Federation armada, all spewing TIE fighters from their ventral hangar bays. The black and silver TIE fighters' engines roared like a nightmarish symphony as they sped towards the Federation armada.

"Fire point defense lasers and concussion missiles!" ordered Prentos from the bridge of the _Democratia_. The forward Separatist and Kuat ships fired torrents of missiles and rapid-fire lasers at the incoming TIEs. The TIEs broke apart into smaller groups, yet many were struck and destroyed. More than two-thirds of the TIEs slipped through the first onslaught of missiles, and were getting closer to the armada.

Old Consular and Corellian corvettes, frigates, and gunboats raced from the armada to combat the fighters, joining the thousands of X-wings, A-wings, Y-wings, B-wings, and ragtag ships from all over the Galaxy. The onslaught of fighters had finally begun, the two swarms clashing into one another, explosions lighting up the orbit.

"All craft designated for initial assault, commence forward approach." ordered Admiral Prentos. From the armada, the Munificent-class frigates were the first to begin moving ahead, into the fray of the starfighter battle. The Munificent frigates were slowly being joined by two Venator-class Star Destroyers, and smaller MC40 frigates. Each of the frigates and destroyers began firing their forward weaponry, sending a colorful array of red and blue lasers at the enemy fleet. Prentos watched keenly as the shields of one Resurgent-class warship were being overpowered by all of the Munificents. The old Separatist ships blasted their heavy dual ion cannons at a single destroyer, overloading its deflectors.

Explosions ricocheted throughout the spine of the first Resurgent, starting at its center, moving up through its tiered command structure, up to its bridge. The warship began to veer downward towards the planet, breaking apart as the Munificents continued to barrage the ship.

"There's more enemy ships coming out of hyperspace!" called out Connix.

Four more Resurgent-class Star Destroyers arrived, along with four smaller Defier-class carrier/dreadnoughts.

"Assault craft," contacted Prentos, "focus ion cannon firepower on those carriers. I want all droid bombers to follow suit and take them out."

"_As you command, Admiral."_ responded a Neimoidian officer through the comms system. Hundreds and hundreds of Vulture droids and Hyena bombers flew over the wide command viewport of the MC85 flagship, swarming the enemy fleet. The Defier carriers were above the Resurgent-destroyers, and in range of their laser cannons and missiles. However, the enemy was too preoccupied with keeping the X-wings and other heavier assault fighters at bay. The TIE fighters were being held back by the Federation, not able to pass any of the assault frigates.

"They're deploying landing craft." informed Connix, her hands on the edge of the holotable, where a hologram of the enemy fleet was displayed. Small transports were flying out the undersides of the Resurgent destroyers, heading for the planet's surface.

"Black Squadron, that's your cue!" commanded the Admiral to the comms, "Shoot down those landers before they reach the Jedi Temple."

"_Roger that, Admiral." _responded the male squadron leader, Black Leader.

Sixteen black and silver painted X-wings immediately dived away from the swarm of battle, going after the First Order type landing troop transports. There were over a dozen of the transports, completely unguarded.

"_I've got them on my scopes!" _said a pilot.

"Lock on and fire proton torpedoes, we'll take 'em out with one shot!" commanded Black Leader. The T-70b X-wings flew steadily as they chased the transports. Within seconds, the first torpedoes were shot, destroying the first troop transport. The explosion tore through the transport, and the other ships dispersed, taking evasive maneuvers.

A second Resurgent-class Star Destroyer lost its shields, and exploded into three large chunks, with smaller bits of debris and sparks flying outward in all directions. Two Defier-class carriers were hit critically, tumbling down towards the cloudy atmosphere of Coruscant.

"That debris is gonna cause havoc down on the surface!" noted Prentos, "Send word to Arch-Consul Organa and the Jedi Temple to send out as many tractor beam craft they have and brace for more impact."

"Yes, Admiral, relaying orders now." said Commander Connix at a standing computer terminal with two other technicians on the side of the bridge.

"All craft for second assault, move into position." stated Prentos through the commlink, "Focus fire on the remaining enemy star destroyers." The Imperial-II star destroyers began moving forward, from above the MC85, firing their green octuple-barbette heavy turbolasers. The bright green lasers smashed into the hulls of the line of enemy star destroyers, piercing through their shields easily.

Four Providence-class dreadnoughts moved with the Imperial-II's, joined by Pelta-frigates, and modified freighters from the Black Sun. Another wave of starfighters with bombers proceeded with the larger vessels, targeting the enemies' shield generators on their bridges.

"_What's the situation up there?" _asked the hologram of Leia Organa, which projected at the large holotable on the bridge of the MC85. Prentos stood at the table, with Commander Connix.

"Their tactics are sloppy and they're losing ships fast. I'm afraid this is going to be a quick orbital battle, but I fear that our enemy has a surprise up her sleeve." answered Prentos determinedly. The man held his large hands at his hips, he did not believe that all before them was the totality of the Sith Empire.

"_Keep your radars fully powered and focused on nearby star systems. You're right Admiral, she wouldn't throw them all at us so fast." _the hologram of the gray gowned Arch-Consul shimmered ever so slightly, yet remained intact. Commander Connix turned around, hearing a technician call to her from the front of the bridge.

"I think our safest bet to end this entire war is to surround the enemy fleet and cut off their route to escape." suggested Admiral Prentos, "Shall I diverge from our original plan?"

"_Permission granted, Admiral. There cannot be any escapees." _

"Admiral," called Connix.

"I will notify the armada." nodded the Mon Calamari.

"Admiral!" called Connix, this time louder. Prentos turned around, but his gaze caught something outside the viewport first.

An Executor-class Super Star Destroyer had entered the system, floating slowly as a feather over the remains of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyers. The ship had dark red markings on its underside, which was visible to the armada. More TIE fighters were deployed, thousands more. The super star destroyer started to tip towards the planet, along its side. It was descending towards the planet.

"We've found her ploy!" shouted Prentos, loud enough that Leia could hear at the holotable via her hologram.

The Federation armada began to break apart as they moved for the Executor SSD. The corvettes, cruisers, and frigates got there after the starfighters, firing all weapons they had to slow the ship from descending into the atmosphere. The engines of the SSD were deactivated, and so were its repulsorlift systems - it was in a freefall towards Coruscant's surface.

The larger Mon Calamari cruisers were the last to reach the SSD, trying to position underneath the SSD, firing upward, to push the ship away. The Lucrehulk battleships couldn't move in time, and remained in position. The droid starfighters continued their assault on the rest of the enemy fleet.

The Senate District of Coruscant had changed from a utopian seat of governance to a hellscape as debris from the battle in orbit rained down on the city-covered planet. Pieces of star destroyers, warships, frigates, and more tumbled down through the atmosphere, catching fire through the vicious friction, and scarred the landscape of the evacuated area. Black columns of smoke plumed into the sky as entire skyscrapers lost enormous pieces of their structure, spires knocked over, windows shattered, holes torn through their skeletons, searing through homes and businesses.

Aflamed debris and ash littered the avenue leading up to the Galactic Senate Building, with the clouds thickening from the smoke, fuel exhaust, and pollution from the battle. The sky was darkening as the sun was being hidden, with only occasional beams of light reaching the cityscape. Fire-craft and police speeders sped all throughout the district, their sirens wailing and flashing, tending to as many fires and disasters as they could.

"We need to get you below the surface, ma'am." said C3PO desperately to Leia, as he was joined by six soldiers atop the roof of the Jedi Temple's main bastion. The Arch-Consul of the Federation watched the sky and the constantly moving clouds. She could catch glimpses of the battle up above in orbit, the massive explosions, streaks of smoke, and colliding warships entering the atmosphere.

All around her were small fires as more buildings and homes were being damaged from the falling debris. She looked down at her hands, they were tinted slightly red from the sunlight. She looked at C3PO, he had a reddish hue to his golden finished plating. The sky was reddening.

"This isn't going as expected." said Leia. She heard Rey running over from the nearest courtyard,

"Master! Master!" C3PO stepped aside and Rey joined the group, "She's just letting ships fall to the planet." there was fear in Rey's eyes, Leia could instantly see it. She looked back up at the sky, as did the others, including the soldiers. The prow of an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer was faintly visible beyond the clouds, being trailed by smaller ships, and lines of smoke.

A second ship emerged from the clouds, this time, far faster than any other; it was a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. The ship was diving right towards the Jedi Temple. Both Rey and Leia felt their heart skip a beat as they stared at the incoming ship.

"We need to get out of here, now!" shouted one of the soldiers to the two Jedi.

"You go." shouted a Jedi from behind. Leia and Rey turned, seeing Ahsoka walking over to them from the nearby courtyard door. The Togruta Jedi Master wore a white tunic tucked in with a white belt and a pearl-white skirt that reached the floor. Ahsoka stood between Leia and Rey,

"A Skywalker, a Palpatine, and a Tano are more than capable of handling this." said Ahsoka sternly. She held out both her hands to the incoming crashing star destroyer. Leia and Rey looked at one another, and quickly did the same - focusing on the Force, the energy around the diving star destroyer.

Chunks of metal and debris peeled off the hull of the Resurgent as it entered the lower levels of the atmosphere, smashing through the spire of a skyscraper. Ahsoka wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brows as she focused more strength, as did Leia and Rey. Their six hands all facing the destroyer, there was a loud creaking sound. The ship angled downward, slicing through the cityscape, and continued heading for the Jedi Temple.

Rey heard a ringing sound in her ear, and she opened one eye. The destroyer was getting even closer, raking up entire buildings, struts of metal sticking outward, flames bursting into the air as fuel lines were severed. The rear half of the destroyer crashed downward, and the warship lay flat on the ground, continuing to skid towards the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka took a step forward, opening her eyes. Rey looked at her. The destroyer slowed even more, flames were pushed back as well, as if the Togruta were creating an impenetrable wall, and a wind that blasted against the devastation. The destroyer was just a couple hundred meters away from the west entrance of the Temple.

Leia opened her eyes, feeling a sharp pain in the Force, and so did Rey. They could see the very tip of the Resurgent destroyer, well, the remains of it, bent and crushed back from the impact. But there was a single person standing atop the prow, her black cloak billowing in the wind.

"It's her." said Rey. Bogana Palpatine ran along the top of her crashed destroyer, flipping into the air, and landed at the crumbled remains of the nearby street.

"We need to get inside." said Leia.

"Shoot her!" screamed a Federation captain, holding his DL-18 blaster rifle with both of his hands firmly, holding down the trigger as he fired a spread of blue lasers at the incoming Sith Empress and her deployed garrison of Sith troopers and First Order stormtroopers. Bogana led the charge, activating both of her red lightsabers, deflecting flashes of lasers from the defending Federation soldiers. The Federation soldiers slowly climbed back up the steps to the Temple, they needed cover.

The Sith troopers fired at the Federation troopers, quickly sniping them one by one. Bodies falling onto the steps, some rolling downward. Bogana used the Force to pull one enemy soldier to her, using him as a shield from the further oncoming fire. The man screamed as his back was littered with blaster bolts. Bogana then tossed him aside, launching up into the air.

The Empress landed at the top of the stone stairs, right in the middle of a group of soldiers. They were surrounding her, and opened fire. Her agility and speed were no match for the Federation troopers, quickly deflecting all of their blaster bolts, sending them right back.

The last Federation soldier was killed, and Bogana looked back at her garrison as she neared the entrance to the Temple. She held her hand out, she wanted them to wait. The commanding officer nodded, and held back the rest of the troops. Bogana put away her lightsabers and walked into the entry hall. She reached for her mask, taking it off, and dropping it to the floor.

Bogana did not even want to admit in her own mind how beautiful the architecture of the Jedi Temple was, the former Imperial Palace, where her father ruled the Galaxy as Emperor for much of her life. Even the floors were spotless, reflecting the little light that managed to creep into the hall from the entrance. Her shadow cast before her, extending far into the hall.

Bogana stopped, her feet close together, and her cloak billowing around her legs.

From the left and right, two lightsabers ignited simultaneously, both blue. Leia Organa stood at the top of a stairway onto a loft on the right, her blue lightsaber pointed to the floor. On the left, Ben Solo.

"We meet again, Skywalkers." said Bogana, her voice echoing throughout the hall. Both Leia and Ben descended down from the lofts on the side of the hall, going onto the same level as the Sith Empress. They were both in front of her, but about a dozen meters away. "My father would be sick at the sight of this, the fact you still survived." added the Empress.

Ben and Leia stood side by side, both raising their lightsabers close to their chests. Walking up from behind was Rey, igniting a single end of her yellow-bladed lightsaber. As Rey joined, the garrison of Sith troopers and stormtroopers marched into the hall, keeping their distance from their own master. They stood in neat lines, their armor barely visible to the Jedi as the light came from behind them.

"Today, that changes." added Bogana. She took out both of her lightsabers again, slowly igniting them. The blades hummed a deeper and more darker tone, not as light and harmonious as a Jedi's lightsaber.

"Everything will change after today." said Leia sternly.

"The Galaxy will be free." added Ben.

"Free from the Palpatines." said Rey. Bogana chuckled,

"My sweet niece, you are a Palpatine, have you forgotten? Or are you denying the truth?"

"No. I am no Palpatine, not anymore. Besides, the mask suits you more." Rey swung her blade as she leapt up into the air, coming down on Bogana. The Sith Empress crossed her sabers, and managed to push Rey back a few meters. Ben came in second, swinging his lightsaber heavy-handed. Bogana ducked back and to the side, not even bothering to meet her own blades with his. Rey speared her blade into the fight once more, and Bogana slid aside. She Force-pushed the two Jedi students back, they fell onto their hands and knees, trying not to fly further back.

They came to a stop right at the sides of Leia.

"You think you all are a match for me?!" shouted Bogana, "The Jedi are finished!" Bogana's troopers marched forward, readying their blasters and rifles. As Rey and Ben got up onto their feet, Bogana fired Force-lightning onto the three Jedi. Leia was quick enough to block it, but Ben and Rey weren't. They fell back onto the ground, screaming in pain.

Bogana laughed, and she ceased her lightning.

"Skywalker versus Palpatine," she said as she looked at Leia, "the age-old rivalry."

"You're not quite right." said Leia. Leia stepped aside, helping her son up. Smoke and mist was slowly creeping down from the depths of the Jedi Temple, pluming around the floor, up and around the columns, reaching to the three Jedi. Bogana looked ahead, seeing two white lightsabers ignite in the mist.

"Bring it on, Tano!" shouted Bogana, moving to her offensive stance. Then, another two lightsabers ignited, along Ahsoka's sides. One was blue and another was green, closer to the ground. Then a third, a fourth, and a fifth. A sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh lightsaber ignited. All green and blue colors, one of them was purple, and then Ahsoka's white blades.

Ahsoka stepped out of the mist with a fierce expression. Bogana lowered her stance out of pure shock upon seeing the Force-ghosts that conjured up alongside the Jedi.

"Bring an end to war, we shall." spoke the shortest Force-ghost, at Ahsoka's right: the legendary Grand Master Yoda. To Ahsoka's left, Bogana was even more stunned.

"Skywalker…" she mumbled.

Anakin Skywalker stood at Ahsoka's left. With him, Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon Jinn, Saesee Tiin, Ki Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Mace Windu, and Luke Skywalker.

"Shoot them! Kill them!" screamed Bogana at her troopers. Ben and Rey reignited their lightsabers. The Sith troopers charged forward, firing their blasters at the Jedi. The Force-ghosts charged forward as well, deflecting the volley of laser bolts. Yoda flipped into the air, spinning his saber like a blade as he landed right in front of Bogana. The ancient green Jedi clashed his blade against Bogana's. The Sith Empress wasn't used to defending a blow from such a short height.

In the corner of her eye she saw a blue lightsaber, and Bogana raised her left blade, pointing it at the floor. She blocked the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, who was pushing harder on her saber than any other foe she faced. Bogana flipped backwards into the air, landing amidst her stormtroopers.

The screams and shrieks of stormtroopers filled the hall as the Force-ghosts of Jedi's past slaughtered the enemy with ease. They were unable to be hit by the blaster bolts, searing right through their spirited essence. Yet, there were more soldiers coming, and some carried electro-staffs. The electro-staff troopers bore shiny black armor, and activated their weapons, which glowed bright purple at their ends.

Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa stood together, Force-pushing all of the stormtroopers onto their backs, yet the electro-staff troopers maintained their ground. Rey and Ben watched in pure amazement as all the Jedi clashed with each of the electro-staff troopers, including Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was joined by Anakin, the two fighting side by side, fighting the same electro-staff soldier. The black armored soldier was being overwhelmed, unable to make any offensive moves against Ahsoka's dual blades and Anakin's quick blows.

Bogana activated her comlink, trying to send out a signal to the rest of her fleet, but she was cut off. Leia and Luke Force-jumped into the air and landed right in front of her, swinging their blue and green lightsabers down on Bogana's blades. Bogana held her blades parallel to one another, it wasn't a sturdy position.

"You're nothing!" shouted Bogana.

"And you're wrong." responded Leia with a smirk.

"We are one with the Force." said Luke sternly. The Skywalker twins pushed Bogana back, she nearly stumbled over. The Sith Empress spun around, catching herself from falling onto the ground. She quickly blocked a green lightsaber from Qui-Gon Jinn at her right, and then angled her left lightsaber downward to block Yoda.

"You are no match for the strength of the Light." said Qui-Gon deeply and calmly.

"Beaten, you are!" jolted Yoda. Rey ran at Bogana, igniting both ends of her double-bladed lightsaber. The yellow saber glowed brightly as she aimed for Bogana's chest. Bogana pushed Qui-Gon back with her red saber, and managed to swing away Rey's lightsaber. Upon swinging at Rey, Bogana spun and swung both of her blades together at Yoda. The Grand Master flipped back, and Bogana then came to a clash with Rey's lightsaber.

"Well done, Rey… I must admit, you have grown to become a powerful Jedi." said Bogana, grunting slightly as Rey was not moving at all, "A disappointment to our family, just like me." scoffed Bogana.

"We are nothing alike." said Rey in a scolding tone. Rey lifted the back end of her saber, and the front end started to point inward at Bogana. The Sith Empress backed away before the yellow blade touched her shoulder.

She stood amidst the motionless bodies of her defeated troopers, including the electro-staff soldiers. Bogana lowered her two sabers, looking around. She was being surrounded by the other Jedi Force-ghosts. Bogana looked at her right and left, seeing the fierce and intimidating gazes of all the Jedi Masters.

She let the lightsaber in her right hand roll out of her fingertips, and fall onto the floor. The sleek black weapon deactivated, and rolled a few feet away from her. Bogana dropped her second lightsaber, dropping her shoulders into a relaxed position. It was over. A tear emerged from Bogana's left eye, rolling down her scarred cheek.


	18. EPILOGUE

**RISE of the JEDI**

_**EPILOGUE**_

The Battle of Coruscant ended in a single day, serving as the closing chapter to the Age of Resistance. Tens of thousands of homes and buildings were destroyed as the Sith Empress ordered her fleet to crash into the planet's surface, and thousands perished. Surviving soldiers, officers, and commanders of the First Order/Sith Eternal Empire were captured by the Allied Federation and divided into various prisons across Coruscant and nearby star systems. The war was over, the free people of a democratic galaxy won the conflict against pure evil and tyranny.

For the first time in generations, the role of the Jedi Order soared in the view of the public, for they were the ones who defeated Darth Temnateta, also known as Bogana Palpatine. The Jedi captured Bogana Palpatine in the Jedi Temple, and she faced full prosecution by the Allied Federation government and the high court in the following days. Her fate, decided by both Jedi and civilian jurors, to be imprisoned on Coruscant with the help of anti-Force-user Mandalorian technology for the remainder of her life. Upon her death, she would be cremated and ashes blasted out into space.

Ezra Bridger and Cal Kestis returned from their short journey of retrieving powerful Force-sensitive individuals that were hiding in the Unknown Regions. They brought a clan of six green aliens with large ears, the people of the legendary Grand Master Yoda. Most of them were old, reaching their 800s, but just one of them was a mere toddler in his 70s. Called the Whills, these green Force-sensitive beings were willing to become Jedi and help the grand Ahsoka Tano amend the Jedi Code to fit a new era. The elder Togruta was elected as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, forming a High Council of five others; composed of Leia Organa, Cal Kestis, and three of the oldest and wisest Whills.

In due time, Leia retired from her post as galactic leader of the Federation, ceding the Arch-Consulship to the Federation's first pan-galactic election. Star systems held their voting contests, pooling in various candidates from all corners of the Galaxy who believed they were fit to govern and lead the Galaxy into this new era. However, the race came down to three candidates, Senator Ellani Lanchest of Naboo, Admiral Gollis Prentos of the Federation Navy, and write-in candidate Leia Organa.

Lanchest won the election, and named Gollis Prentos her Vice Consul.

As the years passed, more and more Force-sensitive adults, teenagers, and children would make their way to the Jedi Temple. Facing a tough trial by the Jedi Council, only the most attuned in the Force were accepted and named padawans. Select members of the Jedi Council would occasionally serve as High Judges in the Supreme Court of the Federation, giving total impartiality towards the most critical cases and suits facing the galactic government. The Jedi were not to be neglected, they were not to be taken advantage of. Guardians of peace and protectors of the light, the Jedi taught the innocent how to fight for themselves. The Jedi stayed out of internal conflicts. The Jedi returned to their long-forgotten original role as servants of the Force.

Gone is the Age of Resistance.

Welcome to the Age of the Jedi.

* * *

_Thank you for your continued readership and support, it has meant the world to me. I look forward to creating more stories in the near future, let me know your thoughts and questions! _


	19. Log 1

_Children's Poem _

_Origin: Mid Rim, ~32 ABY_

Flash flash the stars go

Blinking in the night

For all of us to see

Until there are no more

Here they come

Here they come

Do not resist

Do not resist

High in the sky

Emerges the ships

Of our greatest gods

The old Empire.

Flash flash the stars go

Blinking in the night

Until we swear our fealty

To the old Empire.

Here they come

Here they come

The Sun Wreckers

The Planet Killers

Here they come.


End file.
